Playboy Meet Your Match
by moonlesslife
Summary: Sasuke is a rich playboy who cares for only two things: his friends and getting laid. Sakura is a poor girl who was raped and has a four-year-old daughter, Kin. Sasuke wants her, but Sakura fights back.Can hatred blossom into love? SakuraxSasuke
1. Introduction

**The Chapter has been revised for mistakes!**

**A/N:** I hope you guys like this new story, because I'll have a lot of fun writing it for all of you. Sorry it took so long for me to get it up but I've had company and well house needed to be cleaned and I still haven't started my summer homework…sigh…I hate homework.

So read, enjoy, and of course leave me a nice or not so nice review.

**Full Summary**: Sasuke is a rich playboy, who cares nothing for anything except his friends and getting laid. Sasuke sees Sakura the first day of school decides he wants to put his moves on the new girl, except there is one problem, Sakura hates him, and did I say that she was a martial arts expert with a high and mighty attitude. Can Sasuke and Sakura look past there differences; can love bloom?

**Pairings for story:** Sasuke x Sakura (main pairing), Hinata x Naruto, Tenten x Neji, Shikamaru x Ino or Temari (have not decided), or maybe even Ino x Sai (I'm not a real fan of this pairing, so most likely no)

**Playboy Meet Your Match**

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction **

**First Part: Sasuke**

Sasuke woke up in a cranky mood, like every other morning he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Mmmm…Sasuke we have to do that again," The girl next to him said, she didn't even try to cover her naked body.

This happens ever morning and this being like every other morning, Sasuke kicked the girl out the front door, not caring that she only had a thong and a see through bra on. Sasuke figured if the neighbors wanted his rejects, they could have them.

When he closed the door on her face, the girl started banging on the door and sobbing, making a seen.

"She is way too melodramatic," Sasuke murmured, "Next time I should avoid the girls from the theatre department; they are too loud."

Sasuke walked into his room being like any other day and got dressed telling the house cleaner the she needed to change the bed sheets, for the tenth time this week.

"Sasuke, you need to stick to one girlfriend and not have sex till marriage. In my day…" The house cleaner, a sixty-year-old woman, droned on and on and Sasuke ignored the maid, whom acted like his mother use too, before she became a famous actress, and left her two sons to fend for themselves.

Sasuke had decided just to live in their house in Japan. Sasuke's father lived in a luxury apartment somewhere in the business district of Japan and he did not associate himself with either Sasuke or Sasuke's brother Itachi. Sasuke's father owned the richest technology company in the world, thus being equally as rich as the company.

That's the reason Sasuke got a two million dollar allowance a week (a/n: I get a quarter a year, if I'm lucky.). Itachi, the eldest brother, lived in the hustle and bustle of upstate New York, not associating himself with the world outside; he was too obsessed in creating movies or starring in them.

Sasuke sighed, and walked out the front door before the maid had finished her speech, but of course, the maid was to busy caught up in her speech that she didn't notice Sasuke walk out on her like that.

When Sasuke exited the house gates aka mansion gates, his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, met him there grinning like the dumb fool he was.

"Hey man, how could you do Clara," Naruto punished Sasuke's shoulder in a playful gesture.

"That's her name, why would I care?" Sasuke just remained as impassive as ever.

"You really are a cold hearted bast (I don't use bad words, hardly, so just finish it off, there will be more words like this, they're just abbreviated, for told reason)," Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"At least I'm not a whiny brat," Sasuke countered.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, not wanting to lose control, and to show his immaturity.

"One day Sasuke, you will find a girl that doesn't like you and she will spit in your face, and the day that happens, that girl will finally make you realize your faults."

"Have you been studying the topic of destiny again," Sasuke retorted, "Plus all girls love me and of course they know I like to play."

"When that day comes I'll tell you I told you so," Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's last comment.

"Enough talk," Sasuke said and got in his new black Jaguar. Naruto jumped in the front seat.

When they got to school, all of Sasuke's fan girls crowded around the car, all-trying to see if Sasuke could do them tonight.

Naruto could never stand Sasuke's player ways, well he did admit at one point he was a player too, but after he met Hinata, he never looked at another woman again.

"Hinata," Naruto literary purred while saying her name and jumping out of the front seat of the Jaguar. He ran over to Hinata hugged her and then kissed her cheek. Hinata blushed as usual, but Naruto thought it was cute when she blushed for him.

"Naruto," Hinata murmured and played with her fingers.

The rest of the group walked up to Naruto and Hinata.

There was Tenten, who had two buns atop her head; beside her was a longhaired boy with white eyes named Neji. Then came a boy who looked sort of like Sasuke except he was not a playboy at all, he was named Sai. Ino was the longhaired blond, who was laughing at some stupid joke Sai had cracked. Shikamaru, the laziest of the group, was walking next to Ino; he had brown haired pulled up at the back of his head and next to Shikamaru was another blond haired woman, who had her hair in complete disarray, almost, she was named Temari. Behind Temari walked a red haired boy named Gaara, and a spiky black haired kid named Kankuro, they were Temari's brothers.

After five minutes, Sasuke finally broke free of his group of fan girls and walked over to his group of friends.

"You know, you really need to stop with your player antics. I'm surprised the school hasn't thrown you out yet." Neji commented.

"Hahahaha…you know very well that my parents fund this school and keep it as one of the top notch schools in Konoha, or did you forget, Neji." Sasuke couldn't help but retort he would not let Neji win a fight, ever.

Neji snorted and turned to Tenten who was happily talking with Ino who in turn was speaking with Sai.

"So as I was saying, Sai, I need a partner for the dance Friday." Ino asked him because she knew that he would never ask her.

"Fine, but no drinking; I don't want to have to carry you home again," Sai replied and turned to talk with Gaara.

"Sasuke, remember you have to attend the dance too, you lost the bet," Naruto laughed and everyone turned to look at Sasuke, amusement on there faces. Sasuke never lost and if he did, he would play again, doubling the odds. He would never loose twice.

"What bet," Sasuke asked clearly confused.

"You bet that Lee would not have a girl as a friend and what do you know, he's with a girl and she looks quite content with him." Naruto pointed to the center of campus where a girl was talking to Lee, a boy they called bushy brows for a reason.

Sasuke turned his head…

**Break: **

**Second Part: Sakura**

Ring…

_Darn that alarm clock…_Sakura screamed inside her head and punched her alarm clock, knocking it to the ground with a loud thud.

"Mama," Sakura heard her daughter Kin say.

"Come here you," Sakura murmured and opened her lovely emerald eyes to find blue ones staring into hers. Sakura took her beloved daughter into a hug and made her lay down beside her mother.

"You have to go to school," Kin murmured to her mother.

"I know, quit reminding me," Sakura said and kissed the top of Kin's adorable head.

Kin was four years old, while Sakura was sixteen, meaning that Sakura had Kin when she was just twelve years old. Most thought it was heinous for a girl to have a child at that age, but Sakura just brushed that thought aside in her head as she watched her beautiful daughter.

Kin was tall for a four year old, with a bright smile, pearl white teeth while her hair was light red, sort of like a soft red, on the bridge of pink. Kin also had blue eyes, that glittered green if you watched closely, and she was exceptionally brilliant like her mother who would be late to school if she didn't decide to get up soon.

"Mama, you have to take me to kindergarten too, I want to go," Kin said whining and started to drag Sakura from the bed.

"Hold your horses love," Sakura laughed at her hyperactive daughter, who meant the world to her.

The two of them did all their morning routines and were out the door within fifteen minutes.

Sakura waited with her daughter at the curb, the bus was supposed to arrive within the next five minutes.

"I can't wait," Kin, giggled trying to get rid of her nervousness.

Just then, the bus arrived and Sakura kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her.

"Behave Kin, I'll be waiting to know about every detail of your first day of kindergarten," Sakura smiled warmly.

"Always," Kin replied and got onto the bus with other kids her age.

"Make lots of new friends," Sakura called out before the doors to the bus closed completely.

Sakura saw Kin smile sweetly, and she waved to her as the bus drove away.

_Ugh, now I have to go to school. _ Sakura thought. _At least everyone here will not know my past…I can keep it hidden and no one will question me and even if they do find out something, I can lie._

The last school she attended was horrid; kids laughed and made fun of her and she had, had no true real friends, except for her infant child, Kin.

_It had been rough…but every moment was worth it…I have Kin…who's filled my whole life with love and happiness, what else could I possibly every want? Ever need?_

Little did she know what the future had in store for her…

Sakura ran back into the house, knowing that she needed to grab her backpack and make it to school early so that she could pick up her schedule, and maybe even find someone to help her locate all her classrooms, the lunch room, and of course the bathrooms.

Sakura could not afford to buy a car, so she biked, or walked almost everywhere she went and deciding that walking would take to much time today, she pulled her bike out of the garage. She buckled her helmet on and then took off.

Konoha High School, home of the leaves, was about a miles trek from her house and she was fairly sure it would take her little to no time at all, to get there. She wound through the streets at a steady speed, so she would not tire her muscles, getting the right amount of exercise at the same time.

The one-mile trek took her about seven minutes on bike because of traffic and stoplights, and once at the school she found the bike racks.

"Hello beautiful flower," a boy said as he looked up at her from chaining his bike.

_He's_…there's _no words to describe the boy who was next to his bike_. He wore a very unstylish green jumpsuit, with a bright orange belt, and his eyebrows were thicker then the caterpillars in her backyard, and to top it off he had a bowl shaped haircut.

"Hello, I'm new. My name is Sakura," Sakura said and got off her bike, putting her hand out for him to shake, but instead he took her hand and kissed it. She almost choked on the air that she was breathing.

"My name's Lee, if you need help with anything let me know," Lee responded in a happy kind of way.

"Um…actually I need a tour guide, do you think you could show me around the campus?" Sakura asked, taking off her helmet and securing both it and her bike with chain and lock.

"I'm so sorry, I should have thought of that sooner my beautiful cherry blossom," Lee responded.

"I'll take you to the office first so you can get you schedule?" Lee asked her making sure she hadn't picked it up yet.

"Yes, please guide me," Sakura smiled. Lee's energy was rubbing off on her.

Lee took her hand and walked at a brisk pace, one that she could easily match and keep up with.

"Oh look! It's bushy brows and what's this, a girl with him?" A boy with raven-haired said and smirked.

"What's it to you? I'm Lee's friend do you have a problem with that, chicken hair?" Sakura said getting in his face; she hated it when the popular kids picked on the lower class. She could see that he was popular because of all the girls fainting and drooling at the sight of him.

A boy with blonde hair and mischievous eyes started to laugh. The rest of his group of friends, or at least she thought it was his group of friends smirked and laughed too.

_Maybe this isn't the best way to make friends Sakura_…she silently cursed herself out.

"Sakura, let's go," Lee tugged her hand but she wouldn't budge.

"What's the matter, Bushy; scared for your friend. What do you think I'll do to her? Huh?" The raven-haired boy sneered and smirked at Sakura.

"Lee I can protect myself, I bet he couldn't even beat my in a fight?" Sakura sneered back at the boy.

Lee gaped at her…

"Sasuke, leave her alone," Lee spoke up.

_Hmm…so his name was Sasuke…I should remember that_.

"How…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because Sakura's fist had hit him straight- square in the jaw and her leg made contact with his crotch.

"Let's go, Lee. I still need that tour," Sakura turned and smiled at Lee, who was as astonished as everyone else who had just witnessed this remarkable seen.

"Sure," Lee stuttered and dragged her toward the office to pick up her schedule.

Many of Sasuke's fan girls tried following Sakura to punish her, but most were afraid that she might punch them too.

"Whoa, that was like absolutely amazing what you did to the Uchiha back there." Lee said after seeing that Sakura was concentrating hard on something.

"My punch was off, it hit the side his nose by half an inch, it should have hit him full on…" Sakura trailed off, she absolutely seethed with fury when she knew she had made a mistake especially at martial arts, something that she was a natural at. Something she did with great zest.

Sakura was a black belt at karate and had just recently started to train at judo because she had decided that she needed to try something harder, something sinister.

Sakura was now also taking an archery course, which she found fun, and so did Kin.

(A/N: Archery rocks, if you ever have a chance to try it you should because it is totally worth trying.)

"What are you an expert or something," said Lee with sarcasm.

"Hmm…yeah…so totally," Sakura responded thinking he was really asking, "I'm a black belt at karate."

"That's so cool," Lee smiled at her.

They had reached the office and now Sakura walked in with Lee to retrieve her schedule.

"Ummm…excuse me, where may I pick up my schedule.

The receptionist looked up into Sakura's emerald eyes and smiled brightly. "You must be the new girl, Sakura Haruno, right?"

"Yeah that's me." Sakura responded in a pleasant manner.

"Here you go," The receptionist handed her a slip of paper, which read:

Period 1: Math Analysis- Kakashi

Period 2: Yearbook- Iruka

Period 3: PE- Gai

Period 4: AP Biology- Tsunade

Lunchtime

Period 5: Free Period

Period 6: English 5-6- Asuma

"Oh look, I only have PE with you," Lee looked sad at the thought of it. He wouldn't get to see the girl as often as would like too.

"It's alright; I can sit with you at lunch right?" Sakura asked. She hated to see people become sad.

"That would be cool," Lee said walking out of the front office's entrance. "Just be careful of Sasuke, he'll be after you. So stay far away from him."

"I'll heed your warning but I can look out for myself." Sakura wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a girl she had seen earlier. The girl had short dark blue hair. Her eyes were pure white.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said and picked up the girl's books that had splattered from the girl's hands.

"It…it's…a…a….al…right," The girl stuttered.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said. "If I offended you earlier by hitting that Sasuke dude, I didn't mean too."

The girl blushed. "I'm….Hinata. N…o…o…ffe…n…se…ta...ke...n."

"I hope we can be friends then. There's no need to stutter either." Sakura smiled at the girl and shook her hand.

"Ahh…Sakura I have to leave," Lee spoke, "I forgot I had to help Gai sensei out. So see you third period. Hinata can you please give her a tour of the school?"

Hinata nodded. Sakura followed Hinata around the campus, and she easily found where all her classrooms were, even if they were far apart from one another. Sakura also found that Hinata had the same schedule as her except she was taking art instead of yearbook.

It was funny, Sakura thought; she hadn't run into any other of Sasuke's friends…

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N:** I hope everyone likes it so far, and I'm sorry for it being a little slow, but if you ask me every story or book starts off slow and then gets better and better…at least I hope my story will!

School starts in two days for me, and I'll try to have another chapter up this weekend if I get some reviews. Tell me what you think of the story and how I can improve it. It would help considerably!

Thanks, moonlesslife.


	2. A Seething Sasuke & a Laughing Sakura

A/N: You guys are fantastic, thanks for the lovely, greatly appreciated reviews, but I was saddened to see that the lot of you who put me on your favorites and alerts did not review…it makes me a little sad, but I'm like pumped with inspiration thanks to all of you guys. Read and review.

Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, I'll post an edited chapter tomorrow; this is just the unedited version. I figured you guys wouldn't want to wait another day

Playboy Meet Your Match

(Otherwise known as pmym)

Chapter 2:

A Seething Sasuke & a Laughing Sakura

Sasuke:

Sasuke was in pain, _that stupid pink haired girl…the nerve of her…she had kneed him in the crotch and she had broke his nose….Oh boy she would pay for what she had done to him._

"Oh my lord Sasuke," Tenten rushed over to him, she hated seeing people hurt. The rest of the group was still laughing their pants off at the seen. "We have to get you to the nurse."

Sasuke choked, oh he was in pain…his crotch was on fire_, that girl must have punched it have way in…_

Tenten helped him up, and Naruto helped him walk or semi limp over to the building that held the nurse.

"See what I mean Sasuke, I told you so," Naruto chuckled out.

"Shut it, or every embarrassing moment you've had since you were in kindergarten will be revealed to the whole school."

Naruto shut up and opened the door into the nurse's office.

"Oh my," said the nurse as she saw the Uchiha. "What happened to him?" Shizune, the nurse inquired.

"A girl put him in his rightful place." Tenten and Naruto answered at the same moment.

Sasuke just glared at them, just as the rest of his group of friends walked into the infirmary.

Shizune looked at his nose and gave him a bag of ice to place on his hurt crotch.

"Man you really did take a beating," Shikamaru, the lazy one stated.

Sasuke was just about to retort when Shizune set his nose straight, and he gasped for air, trying not to let pain contort on his face.

"I'll go get your PE shirt and shorts because you can't walk around in those close otherwise it will look like you were murdered and came back to life." Kankuro stated and walked out the door heading towards the gym where the lockers were located.

Sasuke looked down to see that the blood from his nose had pooled down his shirt and was on his shorts too.

"Your nose should be fine; the cartilage just needs to mend itself, so no playing football for the next week or so." Shizune said placing a bandage over his broken nose.

She also handed him some Motrin to help with the pain and he gratefully took it with the glass of water she handed him.

"Now, the rest of you out of my office now," Shizune shouted at the loitering kids, "You too Sasuke, and leave that girl alone."

Sasuke gave her a dirty look as he walked out the door, where somehow, using some form of magic, Kankuro walked around the corner carrying Sasuke's gym clothes.

"Thanks, Kankuro," Sasuke responded as he took the clothes and walked into the office bathroom, not caring about his friends outside who kept making rude comments and such right in front of his face.

Once he had changed his clothes, he tossed his old clothes in the garbage can because he figured it would just be better to by new clothes than to have his housekeeper clean the blood of those ones. He didn't want the old woman to be asking questions he didn't want to answer.

One thing Sasuke was furious about was the fact that he couldn't play football this week and he so totally knew that Shizune would tell his coaches, Gai and Kakashi that he couldn't play. Sasuke was quarterback and homecoming game was this week, he did not want to miss it but now he had to because of that pink haired girl…what was her name?

_Hmmm_….Sasuke tried to remember what Lee had called her_…Sak…something…Sakune, no that didn't seem right…Sakure, no but it was close to that….what was it_….Sasuke was still pondering as he walked out the bathroom door…oh _yeah, it's Sakura._ Sasuke had finally remembered a girl's name for once in his life.

He promised himself that he would make her life a living nightmare until he was somehow able to find her weakness and if he had to, he would find some way for her to get kicked out of the school.

"So bast, how does it feel to have a girl best you at your own game," Naruto replied, an evil gleam sparkled in his clear blue eyes.

"Naruto I'm sure the whole school would love to see pictures from the time when you put on a girl's dress and walked around my house in it," Sasuke replied in a monotone…he had to silence Naruto anyway it took even if it meant using blackmail.

Naruto's face fell and his eye twitched. "You wo….uldn't d….are." Naruto stuttered like his girlfriend Hinata…he certainly did not want her to see those pictures of him.

The rest of his friends had their eyebrows raised at Naruto.

"Oh yes I would," Sasuke said walking out of the office, everyone was following him; they practically had most of their classes with each other.

The bell rang the moment Sasuke had made it to the quad area. He was mad today; all he wanted to do was go to his….

"Let's hurry, I can't be late again," Tenten rushed off to her class pulling Neji with her. Those two were always close together.

"See you," said some of his other friends leaving Ino, himself, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai going to their first period class, math analysis with Kakashi-sensei.

"Where's Hinata," Sasuke asked noticing that she wasn't with the group, as she usually was.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "She went to go help out Anko with the art supplies."

Sasuke didn't respond but instead walked into the classroom followed by the rest of his groupies and sat in the back, while his friends sat towards the middle.

Sasuke's fan girls squirmed around him.

"Sasuke are you alright!"

"That darn witch will pay for doing that to you!"

"We will kill her!"

"Sasuke let me take care of you tonight!"

"No I'm going to take care of Sasuke tonight!"

What can he say….his fan girls just loved fighting over him? The bell rang again, signaling that class should start, but Kakashi was not here and for that, matter neither was Hinata.

Five minutes later…

"Sorry for being late class, I had to…" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence.

"Save your lies," the class shouted at him.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you guy's manners," Kakashi asked and glared at his students.

"Yeah, our parents taught us how to be prompt and on time," Naruto yelled and glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi was going to retort but just then, the classroom door opened and in walked Hinata followed by a pink hair girl.

Immediately the fan girls started to shout.

**Break: oo0o0oo0oo0oo0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o00o0o00o0o0**

Sakura:

Hinata had finished with the grand tour when the bell had rung and thanks to them being on the opposite side of the school when the bell rang, they were late to class.

_Great….my first day of school and I'm late._

Hinata had opened the door and when the stupid chicken hair's fan club had seen her, they started to shout at her.

Sakura started to giggle and so did Hinata. A silver haired man who Sakura thought might be the teacher, quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry we're late Kakashi-sensei, I was giving the new student Sakura Haruno a tour of the school," Hinata stuttered out.

(A/n: I hate putting spaces and periods between words to show people are stuttering so pretend they are.)

"Take your seat Hinata, you're excused," Kakashi said and Sakura could hear Hinata's release of breath.

"I'm Kakashi, your instructor for math analysis," Kakashi said and held his hand out and Sakura shook it.

The fan girls still hadn't quieted and Sakura could feel Sasuke's glare burning an invisible hole in her back.

Kakashi looked around the room for a moment and realized the only empty desk was next to Sasuke's right, even the fan girl's were afraid to sit next to him, in that close proximity. For one thing, they always fainted, and secondly Kakashi hated his class interrupted by them watching the fan girl drool.

"You can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha, the empty seat in the back." Kakashi responded and saw Sakura inhale. Oh no, hopefully she doesn't become another fan girl who drools….he didn't want to have to find more desks.

Sakura inhaled deeply, and Sasuke glared at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Ummm…Kakashi sensei do you have any other seat, I don't want to sit next to that no good bast with hair like a chicken butt."

Kakashi gaped at her; she had just insulted the famous Uchiha Sasuke.

Everyone in the class went silent as Sasuke cracked his knuckles. Even his fan girls were silently wishing fro her death. Everyone knew that Sasuke was a dangerous person, they just never knew how dangerous.

"Do you have a problem with me," His voice held vehemence.

"Why yes I do," Sakura said laughing. "You pick on my friends and I will pick on you."

"That's enough," Kakashi shouted, "Sit down and stay quiet."

"Sorry sensei," Sakura responded and walked over to her seat; the whole time she held eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke sneered at her when she sat down next to him, but she just looked straight ahead appearing not to notice his sneer or the death glare that he was giving her.

Everyone in the room could feel the deathly aura around them and even Kakashi had to admit that these two hated each other, deeply.

_Oh boy, do I have something to blab about to the rest of the teachers…Maybe Sakura was one of Sasuke's girls that he laid and kicked out and she wants to kill him for it. However, wait why does Sasuke want to kill her? Hmmm…Also, she is new here so they wouldn't have met before…nor did they? Interesting…_

"I do not wish to teach today so free period…get ready for your quiz tomorrow." With that said Kakashi went on with his thoughts and he pulled out his perverted book and read at the same time.

The class groaned loudly when they heard Kakashi say quiz because they all knew that he gave quizzes harder then any other teacher on campus.

Some of the students began to walk about but Sasuke was still glaring at Sakura who had walked up and took the now empty seat that was next to Hinata. Sasuke walked on over to his group of friends to pay them a visit.

"So Sakura, what city do you come from?" Naruto asked.

"I'm from a little town outside Tokyo, maybe fifteen miles from it," Sakura tried to remember the distance.

"So what brings you to Konoha, the land of the boring," Shikamaru yawned.

"It's quite cheaper here and I figured it would be easier…" Sakura trailed off and looked out the window. She was going to give away some of her past, she knew she shouldn't that's why she had to stop herself.

"Would be easier to do what," Sasuke growled at her.

"You know for some odd reason you just tick me off, why don't you go burry yourself on the other side of the world and never come back," Sakura realized she was becoming just like the people she hated. She was becoming like the people that would degrade and take down other people.

She could see that Sasuke was taken aback by what she said which made her smile.

"How's your nose pretty boy?" Sakura asked innocently.

Sasuke growled and faced away from her.

"The nurse says it's broken," Ino, the blond said, "That was amazing punch you threw at him."

"Thanks, but it was off by a few centimeters," Sakura was frustrated with herself for that, but at least the kid got what he deserved.

"You sound like a true fighter," Ino said laughing, talking as if it were a joke.

"You hit like a man," Sasuke growled now facing her with yet another one of his famous glares.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Did I forget to mention I'm an 8th degree black belt."

Ino stopped laughing and stared at her. Sasuke's mouth had dropped a slight inch and the rest of her group just looked at her.

"Why would you do karate," Hinata asked.

"Ummm…Self Defense…" Sakura trailed off, her eyes and face became distant.

"You probably had to take self defense because one of your boy friends got tired of your arrogant mouth and hurt you," Sasuke retorted, and then snorted.

Sakura's face went pale, well slightly paler than it already was and before anyone could register it, they noticed that Sasuke was slightly grinning because they knew that he knew that he had hit a sore spot.

"So what if that was the case; it wouldn't concern you now would it, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't care if you're popular, I don't care if those stupid girls might think you're hot and I don't honestly care if you hate my guts so if you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone." Sakura managed to talk between her hard locked teeth.

"So you don't think I'm hot?" Sasuke sneered at her.

"I'd rather look at a piece of cat turd then look at your ugly face and you chicken butt hair." Sakura said to him.

Sakura finally noticed that the rest of the class had gone silent and were listening to what she just said.

Sasuke growled at her, but thankfully before she could say anything else to humiliate herself the bell rang and she raced out the door leaving the Sasuke Uchiha in that ugly classroom.

Sakura needed to clean her mind of that darn Sasuke who kept on irritating her. No one that she had ever met in her life had ever provoked her as much as he did in two hours.

3 minutes later:

Sakura had easily found her Yearbook classroom and she walked up to the teacher who was currently grading papers.

He looked up when e felt the presence of a student's eyes on him.

"Oh, you must be Sakura, the new student," Iruka, the yearbook teacher said.

"Yes, that's me, here's the paper the told me to have you sign," Sakura handed him the paper and he signed it.

"You may sit wherever you like, there is no seating chart and seeing that there is only ten people in a class with forty desks you should be able to find a seat very easily."

"Hey Iruka, hey Sakura," Ino said as she trotted into the room with a girl that had two buns on top her head and another girl who was blond but had her hair sort all over the place.

"I'm glad to see you've already made friends," Iruka said and smiled at her.

Sakura took a seat next to Ino, Tenten and Temari and they all got to talking about everything, mostly they talked about her old home, and friends.

"So, why do you hate Sasuke," Tenten asked as blunt as always.

"He just hits the wrong nerves with me," Sakura responded.

"Bloody punch though, I heard you're a black belt," Tenten replied.

"Yeah, and proud of it," Sakura laughed and so did the other three girls.

"Get to work Iruka called, little did he know that they had already finished labeling and designing the sheet, it was hard to do, but Sakura had taken yearbook for eight years and she showed the other three how to get it done well under five minutes.

"I'm the head archer in the school, Temari is second," Tenten said.

"What a coincidence, I'm taking archer too," Sakura responded.

"Really, then you should join our after school club," Temari responded, "Even Ino joined this year and she hates sports except for cheerleading."

"I do not hate sports, basketballs fun to watch," Ino snorted.

"Yeah, that's only because your boyfriend is on the team," Tenten laughed.

Ino blushed and looked away.

"I would love to join, I really would but I have an after school job that I have to take do," Sakura responded a little saddened. Sakura knew that Kin was more important then a stupid sport.

"Where do you work, anyplace close, because I've been looking for a job," Ino piped up.

"Umm…I'm a house keeper for the lady I work with and she prefers that there is only one person besides her living in the house." Sakura lied through her teeth and hated it.

"That's cool," Ino replied.

The bell rang the next instance and Sakura was making her way towards the gym where she had PE with Lee. Moreover, she knew that Lee would probably want to talk most of the time. Boy she thought, she was sure making friends fast, but she liked the idea because she never really had true friends before today.

End of Chapter

A/N: I hope you people liked the second chapter, it was fun to write, and I hope you like it as much as you did the first chapter. I don't know when I can update next, maybe in two weeks, I'll keep you updated on my profile what's going on and when this will be updated. Schools a pain and they say I should be getting between 4-6 hours of homework everyday so that will eat up most of my time. I apologize in advance.

Can I get at least 13 reviews since so many of you have it on your alerts and favorites. Input on this story is greatly appreciated, and it will make me want to update FASTER.


	3. All the More Ticked

A/N: My sincere apologies for the long wait but last weekend I was going to post the third chapter, but I felt that it was too soon to impose the things I imposed in it and I am redoing it now, so this is the second version. In addition, I would have posted this sooner but homework has been a killer and the only time I go on the computer are Fridays, and Saturdays are homework nights like tomorrow. I have an AP Euro essay to type, a lab report to type, a biography to type and I still have to do a map, a thirty page reading for English, a ten page reading for Chemistry, two pages of Spanish homework, and I have ten math problems to do. DON"T COMPLAIN, because it isn't my fault.

Please don't complain about my late update because as you should have read, my teachers love to give homework that takes forever and half of the time I don't get it. Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes like normal, thanks.

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, and this stands for the whole story.

PMYM

Chapter 3:

All the more Ticked

**Sakura:**

Sakura hurriedly rushed off to PE…where she met Lee, the only person she knew in the entire class. Sakura was glad she would at least no someone in the class, and she knew that he was kind but a little flirtatious.

"Sakura, how's your day been," Lee came running over to him, followed by what looked to be an older man who looked liked Lee's twin off some sort.

"I'm Gai-sensei, you must be Sakura Haruno the new girl," Gai beamed and clapped his hands with Lee and they smiled brilliantly blinding Sakura for a couple seconds.

"I'm going to go change now…hehehehe…." The atmosphere felt really weird and Sakura was glad to zoom into the locker rooms. She walked up to the desk that was in their.

"Can I please pick up my PE clothes and locker assignment," Sakura asked sweetly.

The woman in the office looked up, and her glasses slid off her nose and she fixed them properly.

"My, I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't see you there." The woman answered.

"It's alright, I spooked you," Sakura replied her voice light and sincere.

"I'm Mrs. Whitmore, here are your PE clothes and your locker number is 654. I'm sorry to say it's the only locker we have available, these schools were built when the kids were less." Mrs. Whitmore seemed to be remembering the past. She was at least seventy years old Sakura guessed and she was kind but an oblivious type of person, who cared for others more than herself.

"Thanks," Sakura replied and went to find her locker location.

"If you ever need anything sweetheart, I'm here to help," Mrs. Whitmore replied and went back to whatever she was doing.

Sakura nodded her head and went in search of locker.

345…456…578…653…and there it was locker number 654. Sakura gaped when she saw the location. It was bloody ironic how she got the worst locker in the whole school. Her locker was situated between the restrooms to her right and the showers to the left, leaving her no room to get dressed without people asking her to get out of the way and move it.

"Hey you girl," A girl with black haired shouted at her, and before Sakura could respond the girl had punched her in the stomach, and a girl kicked her in the face. Sakura had a feeling more of the Uchiha's fan girls were after her.

"You hear me now, you will not EVER lay a hand on my Sasuke," The girl shouted in her face.

"He's yours, I thought he was everybody's," Sakura spat out and ran into the bathroom stalls while the Uchiha's fan girls pounded on the door. Sakura realized that she still had her PE clothes in her hand, so she decided it was as good as any place to change while she waited for the girls to leave.

"Darn you girl, you'll have to get out of there sometime," The black haired girl shouted at the door, cursing that the stalls were from floor to almost ceiling blocking anyway of crawling under them.

"People like you deserve to be slapped," Sakura, sneered back only to feel the whole stall shake when fists pounded on the front of the stall.

"-itch," and other curses slurred from the black haired girl's mouth.

Sakura examined her stomach and noticed a slight bruise was forming and she could only imagine what her face might look like; even though Sakura was use to abuse….she still got bruises.

A whistle blew as Sakura finished putting on her gym clothes, and she could hear all the girls racing from the lockers, so she figured it was as good as time as any to stop hiding and face her doom.

Sakura raced from the locker room not finding any sight of the black haired girl and Sasuke's fan girls who she was ready to kill at this point in time.

"Sakura," Lee ran up to her when she exited the locker rooms, "What happened to your face."

"I tripped," Sakura lied; she was not weak and knew that she would somehow take revenge.

"It looks like a fist imprint on your forehead," Gai sensei said as he walked over to her.

Sakura shook her head, "I'll be more careful next time."

Lee looked like he wanted to say something more but Gai had brought the class back to attention.

"Everyone, today we will run two laps and then I will group you into your basketball teams. Now start running." Gai shouted to his class and Sakura took off sprinting, Lee following behind her.

She heard the fan girls tried to catch up with her.

"Sakura slow down a bit, your fast," Lee said trying to keep up.

"Sorry, but I love to run," Sakura said, "Catch me if you can."

Lee smiled as Sakura sped up and boy did he try to catch up but with Sakura's long elegant stride he was no match and Sakura finished two minutes before everyone else.

"Have you thought about joining the track or cross country team," Gai asked as she came into finish in first.

"No, I'm not that good, I just do it for the freedom, I wouldn't want to have any burden on my shoulders having to support the school, it's not for me," Sakura responded.

Gai beamed back and in a couple of minutes, the rest of the class came in sweat pouring from their tired limbs. Lee came to reside by Sakura who laughed when he mad a panting face.

"Your speed is amazing I've never seen a woman run that fast before." Lee beamed at her.

"Silence," Gai beamed out.

The teams are as follows….

Lee was the head of Sakura's team, while a guy wearing a hooded jacket named Kiba was also on her team. Another guy named Tobi was on her team, followed by two girls named Konan and Ami. Each team consisted of six players instead of five, which suited Sakura fine.

"Hey new girl, where ya from," Konan asked as she pulled her blue hair out of her eyes.

"A town just outside of Tokyo." Sakura responded at the girl's easygoing attitude.

"That's cool, I'm originally from Hokkaido," Konan answered.

"I visited there once, it's a very nice place," Sakura answered.

"Yeah, it sure beats this boring place, but you'll get used to it soon if you make a lot of friends. I hope I can be your friend." Pain shot back at her.

"Yeah, that would be cool," Sakura, said getting into position. The guy named Tobi was doing the jump ball because of his height.

"You are going down –tch," The black haired girl sneered into Sakura's ear as the ball flew into the air and Tobi managed to pass it to her.

(A/N: I'm sorry if you don't know what basketball is and if you don't know the terminology, so if you want explanations just ask. The only reason I used basketball because it is a sport I know well.)

Sakura caught the ball before the black haired girl could grab it from her and started to dribble down the court while the girls from the opposite team followed behind on her trail. Seeing an opening Sakura quickly passed the ball to Kiba who looked ready to take on anything and everything that got in his way.

45 minutes later:

"Good Game," Sakura said to her team as they all high-fived each other.

"You're speed is amazing," Tobi commented.

"Yeah well I had to be fast because those stupid Sasuke fan girls were trying to kill me," Sakura responded because it was totally true. Throughout the game she was pushed, shoved, and tripped among other things.

"They tick me off too," Each of her team commented and laughed.

"You know Sakura," Ami said, she was by far the most quite out of the group. "I'd be willing to share my locker with you, because I think those fan girls will strike you if you stay where you are."

"Would you," Sakura asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I have some beef with those stupid girls too, last year they broke my nose." Ami repeated and turned away.

"Plus," Konan added, "My locker is there too, and Ami and I can help fend them off."

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"Well we're going to change," said the guys as the walked over to the locker rooms.

"Come on," Ami and Konan said as all three of them walked into the locker rooms.

**Break: o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0gooo00o0o0sao0o0okuo0o0o0o0ora0o0o0**

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke made it to his English class with a foul mood. That pink haired girl had ticked him off tremendously and he was going to plan a way to get revenge for everything she has done to him.

"Sasuke, you sure are letting that pink haired girl get to you," Naruto stated, "I told you so."

Sasuke nearly growled at him but was interrupted yet again by shouting fan girls.

"Sasuke we love you."

"Take me tonight."

"I can please you, come on Sasuke!"

"No, --ch he's mine!"

"No Sasuke-kun is mine!"

_Oh great_, he thought, _they were fighting over him again. _

Sasuke sat down in his usual chair his mind racing, and Naruto was trying to get his unwilling attention.

"Earth to the bast--," Naruto nearly screamed as Asuma walked into the room and started to teach the class and after twenty or so minutes, the class begun to work on their group work and the teacher graded papers at the desk.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he slapped his friend's forehead getting death glares from the Uchiha's fan girls.

"What do you want," Sasuke growled out between his teeth.

"Do you think he's fallen in love with that pink haired girl," Ino laughed out.

"Go bark up a tree," Sasuke responded and glared at her until she shut up.

"It's weird," Temari spoke up, "She's one of us, which is like awesome."

"She's a WHS for sure," Tenten replied.

"WHS?" Neji asked Tenten who sat next to him.

Tenten whispered in his ear, "We hate Sasuke."

Neji smirk, "That's all to true."

"Are you talking behind my back because you're afraid," Sasuke countered.

"You know what Uchiha, I hope Sakura ends up wiping your mouth from your oh so good face." Tenten retorted as Shikamaru snorted.

This was the only class that Sasuke's whole group had together, and right now Sasuke was grateful.

"I don't think Sakura could ever like Sasuke, he's too much of a jerk," Naruto responded.

"Exactly," Hinata whispered. Everyone turned to stare at her because this was the first time they had ever heard something spoken like that form her mouth and they were all pretty shocked by it.

Sasuke just grimaced and faced away from his group, trying to find a way to plot revenge on the girl.

Sasuke had to get revenge, because even now his crotch was still aching and so was his broken nose.

"Hey, Naruto," Temari piped up.

"Yeah," Naruto said and lifted an eyebrow at Temari.

"Can you give this notebook back to Sakura, she left it on the table during yearbook and you have her next period."

"Sure," Naruto responded and took the notebook from Temari.

"What type of notebook is it," Kankuro asked intrigued.

"I don't know I don't pry into people's lives." Temari answered. "Neither should you."

Naruto now curious opened the notebook up and looked through it finding math notes but then on the last page of the notebook Naruto found something funny, at least to him.

"What are you laughing at' Gaara asked and looked over Naruto's shoulder and smirked.

"What does it say," asked the bored Shikamaru.

"Sixteen ways to harm Sasuke," Gaara read.

Sasuke turned back to the group, grabbed the notebook from Naruto's hands, and gaped, if the pink haired girl went through with any of these ideas he would never be able to show his face again.

Tenten grabbed the notebook, "I'll give the notebook to her because of you guys. It's really rude to read people's things."

"You read Naruto's diary," Temari shot back at her.

Naruto looked dumb founded for a moment and then, "You read it."

"Heck yeah, it was funny all except for the part about the cheese….you're sick man," Tenten had a disgusted look on her face.

"How did you find it," Naruto whispered blood draining from his face.

"The guy at the ramen shop said you had left it there and I told him I would give it back to you." Tenten, trying to remember the exact details, "or don't you remember me handing it to you a couple months back."

The whole time Tenten and Naruto were arguing Sasuke was thinking about the pink haired girl again. _Did she really hate him that much? I mean come on, everyone or at least all the girls love me…_

_Hmmm….whatever…this really shouldn't be bothering me but darn…she just ticks me off…I better do the group project…sigh…_

"Shikamaru what did you get for problem five?" Sasuke was stuck on the question. He couldn't figure out what the difference between a proverb and a verb. _Stupid English…I hate this subject even worse than math at least math has the problems already created for you. _

"The answer is B," Shikamaru replied.

"Hn," Sasuke answered and finished the "group" worksheet.

Ding………………………………………

The bell rang signaling the end of class…Sasuke just wanted to get to practice…no wait he wouldn't be able to go to practice….grrrrrrrrrrrrr…._that girl will pay._

"Hey man," Naruto shouted, "wait up."

Sasuke turned around to say something to Naruto when he rammed into someone…

Thud…

"Not you again," Sasuke heard the person saying and realized who it was- Sakura Haruno.

"Uchiha, leave me alone," Sakura said. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were stalking me."

Sasuke gaped.

"Ohh…look he's struck speechless…" A blue haired commented and laughed.

"I was struck speechless because of the stupidity behind your words." Sasuke was glaring at Sakura when Tenten walked up to them.

"Sakura, here's your notebook," Tenten said holding the notebook out for Sakura to take which she did.

"Thanks Tenten," Sakura smiled, all to Sasuke's amazement.

"Now get out of my way Uchiha," Sakura said and pushed passed him.

"Oh…Sakura you have the same class with Sasuke and me next," Tenten exclaimed and Sakura gasped and spun around to Tenten refusing to look at Sasuke.

_This would be interesting_…he thought…._very interesting._

"Come on then, let's hurry. We wouldn't want to be late." Tenten dragged her friend's arm to the appropriate classroom.

In the mean time Sasuke was watching and planning the perfect way to get her back...

**A/N: ** I know it's not the longest chapter but I have to complete all my homework tonight and I still have my AP Euro essay to complete…so yeah me…it will take me till eleven to get the stupid thing done. So please forgive me and I hope that you guys are looking forward to the next chapter which should be up, I say, next weekend or maybe the weekend afterwards…whenever I have free time.

If you want me to update **soon **I want to get at least 16 reviews, pretty please. I don't mean to be mean but a lot of you guys don't review and it's a killer on my self-esteem and I do accept anonymous reviews…

Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed moonlesslife


	4. Behind Closed Curtains

A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had five projects for school and another two essays on the way and four huge tests. Thanks for giving me 16 reviews, I was so happy to see that people like this chaotic story of mine…. I'm a little loony, but that's what makes the world go round and plot builds because of my ingenious ideas….Sigh…there might be a lot of spelling mistakes again but tomorrow I won't be home, I'm going out to spend 11 hours with my two crazy best friends.

Hope you like the chapter & please excuse my grammatical and spelling errors yet again.

PMYM

Chapter 4:

Behind Closed Curtains

(Figuratively, not literally)

**First Part: Sakura**

"Stupid Uchiha, for all I care he should bark up a tree," Sakura mumbled between breaths on the way to her next class, that Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Konan, and a few others had with her.

Konan patted Sakura's back and stated, "The heart of a person can hate, but when the hatred becomes to strong hold inside, it blossoms into a love as pure as the stars."

"Please, come on," Sakura said, her eyes gazing into the distance, "the only person I let into my heart, crushed it, spat on it, and marked it for this darn world to see. I do not believe that there is such thing as pure love."

"Sakura…" Tenten trailed off.

"I'm fine," Sakura said and smiled, "you never know a person until you can withhold there inner heart."

"My head hurts, quit saying things like that," Naruto responded agitated with Konan and Sakura who just laughed at him.

Sasuke just glared at her...a plan forming in his mischievous mind.

"Yo, Sasuke," Some guy walked up to the group and pulled the grinning Sasuke aside.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked over into her next class.

A woman with blond hair that was tied into two pigtails on the back of her head looked up when Sakura came in.

Sakura noticed her eyes were glazed as if….she were drunk?

"Hello, are you Tsunade, I'm Sakura Haruno the new student." Sakura walked up to the blond woman who was wobbling in a weird way towards her.

She grabbed the paper Sakura held out for her to sign and signed it, handing it back to her.

"You sit next to Uchiha," the woman, Tsunade huffed and walked back to her desk to do heavens knew not.

Sakura groaned and instead of arguing with her biology teacher, she sat down next to Sasuke who had somehow snuck behind her and found his way into the classroom.

Sakura sat down…a slight headache was coming on, and she took notes while she noticed Sasuke was smirking the whole time.

**Part 2: Sasuke**

Sakura I noticed had walked into the AP Biology classroom and I realized that maybe my plan might work.

"Hey man, so that Sakura girl has you groin down?" A friend of a friend said to me and smirked. Sasuke's always believed this guy needed to go back to kindergarten because I had trouble understanding his corrupt lingo.

"Ahhh…." How to respond, "I'm going to get her back."

"The gang," the guy's smirk became as pronounced as mine, "is taking bets that you cannot get her laid by Christmas."

_Who would ever want to do it with that - itch! _

"How much we have going here?" Sasuke asked curious to how much was at stake.

"Well…two hundred more or less and if ya lose ya owe me and the gang one hundred and fifty on Christmas." The guy said and walked back into the crowd, Sasuke's guess was to go to class or maybe ditch…

Sasuke walked back inside quickly sat at his desk and glared at the pink haired girl who was now walking towards him.

It was funny watching her, Sasuke admitted. The way that she would watch the teacher and then play with her hair and then write down a point or two on a piece of paper.

Sasuke smirked…she hadn't noticed what he had done…at least not yet.

**Part 3: Sakura**

**Ding!**

AP Biology was so boring, Sakura thought.

Sasuke didn't bother her at all but she did find it suspicious when she stood up and Sasuke let out a soft chuckle and then quickly gained his composure once again.

Sakura walked out of the classroom when Konan pulled something off her back? What the heck was on her back?

"Read this," Konan said and handed her a piece of paper that had tape holding it on.

The note read:

I'm free everyday of the week, and I'll do you anyway you want.

Sasuke walked past her with a smirk. What the heck did the note mean…Sakura pondered the thought. Did it mean that he wanted to do her or was it he who meant for her to walk around the whole school like that?

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura rather yelled out in the halls and everyone turned to stare at the commotion and they turned to see who had called the famous Uchiha's name.

"What," Sasuke seemed empathetic.

"I just wanted to make it clear to you and everyone that I Sakura do not do nothing and that you Sasuke shall never lay a finger on me in any sexual way."

Sakura huffed away, Konan laughed and Sakura smiled along with Tenten.

Sakura now decided to go to the library free period and maybe check out a few books to read to Kin.

Everyone in the halls had gaped at Sakura and Sasuke sneered.

Sakura was just too annoyed to care anymore and her headache was starting to get worse and fast.

The rest of the school day passed. Sakura was just glad that she didn't have her last class, English, with that annoying Sasuke.

"I can go home," Sakura, said yawning at the same time.

"So Sakura, tomorrow you can come over to my house to do the English project right?" Hinata said while Naruto rapped his arms around her waist and put his chin atop her head.

"Yeah, I think I can…" Sakura trailed off thinking off her daughter, Kin. She knew that she couldn't leave Kin alone but she needed to do the project…ideas formed inside her head.

"You sound like you have other plans. Is it your work?" Temari piped in.

"Yes and no…I don't really have time to explain, I'm going to be late." Sakura said. "Bye."

Sakura ran to the bike racks where she met Lee.

"See you tomorrow," he announced and took off.

"Yeah, see you," Sakura trailed after him and unlocked the bicycle chain, put on her helmet, and took off herself.

She didn't have to stand Sasuke because he was directing the football players and would not be in the same vicinity as her, but when Sakura passed the field where she saw Sasuke directing the somewhat hot football players, she stuck her tongue at him.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke sneered back at her, his eyes piercing her. She also thought she saw a demonic smile play across his lips, but for all she knew it could be a trick of the sunbeams gleaming down upon the field.

Sakura made it home in record time and after she had unlocked the front door to the house, she noticed tat the bus pulled up. Kin came running out of the bus towards Sakura, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Mommy, I missed you," Kin wailed lightly.

Sakura patted her back gently, "Hey love."

"Mama," Kin said running into the house and dragging her mother by the hand into the living room.

"So how was your day," Sakura asked Kin sweetly.

"I had so much fun, but I have homework," Kin whined.

"This is just the beginning," Sakura murmured not consoling her daughter one iota.

"How do you stand it mama," Kin asked snuggling into her mother's comfy lamp.

"I just remember that I need to get it done to move up in the world." Sakura said smiling to her daughter.

"Can we do our homework together mama," Kin asked.

"Yeah, sure just let me use the bathroom first," Sakura said walking out of the living room into the bathroom.

After Sakura had finished and walked back into the living room, she stayed in the doorway watching her daughter concentrate at the assignment that had been given to her for her to do. Her daughter was a sweet, beautiful thing; Sakura was glad that she had given birth to such a well-mannered, yet adorable little girl.

"Are you hunger, Kin?" Sakura asked Kin who now looked like she was frustrated with the problem given to her.

"Yeah, what's for supper," Kin asked looking into her mother's beautiful emerald eyes that glittered with the essence of love.

"White rice and chicken," Sakura responded headed towards the small kitchen that wasn't all the way full, there still were many empty cabinets that would never ever be filled.

Sakura was poor but not dirt poor, at least she could pay for Kin, and when she couldn't she would just cut expenses in her life to make room for the things Kin needs. Sakura sighed as she pulled down the bag of rice as Kin was putting her homework back into her backpack.

Sakura decided it was as good as any time to start with her homework now as she waited for the rice to steam.

Sakura pulled out her English homework and begun working on it…

**30 minutes later…**

Dinner was over and gone with and Sakura had finished the work that she had been assigned, but the headache that formed earlier in her mind was still present.

"Kin, I'm going to bed," Sakura said lovingly.

"I'll go too,' kin said with a toothless grin springing on her face.

**Part 4 Kakashi:**

"It was hilarious, the new student Sakura Haruno hates Sasuke and when I mean hates I mean hates him," Kakashi said and a few teachers smirked.

"I know, it was said that she was the girl who had broke his nose," said the nurse who begun to walk into the after school meeting.

"I was wondering that?" Gai said his confusion now clearing up. "He's our best quarter back and now he can't play for a week or two.'

"Settle down," Tsunade said, "I like the new girl. She'll change Sasuke somehow I just have a feeling that they will get together."

Everyone knew that Tsunade was always wrong about relationships and that she was totally off on the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Do you want to make a bet?" Asuma asked knowing that Tsunade loved the game of betting on others.

"I put fifty on Sasuke and Sakura getting together," Tsunade said.

"Fifty they don't," Gai and Kakashi, said.

"Twenty they won't," Iruka and Asuma said.

"You guys are so totally on. By Christmas they have to be together or officially not together that's when we'll collect the money of the winners from the losers." Tsunade said and left the meeting to go visit the local bar.

**End of Chapter**

I honestly realize the chapter is short, but I don't feel at all to well and the next couple of chapters will be far better than this one with its million grammatical errors. Thank you for reading but **I want at least 17 reviews** to update fast or I'll update in two weeks.

Thanks for reading my work, no it's your turn for you to let me read your reviews!


	5. Time Heals Only Minor Wounds

A/N: Hey peoples, I'm updating. I just wanted to say something: if you want to tell me off, don't use bad words, I do not appreciate that and you should know that I feel offense to them (not really). I find it very childish when people tell me off because if they do that all there life, well you'll get nowhere. Plus I have a valid reason for not updating: I have had a lot of homework and on top of that I help teachers out with things and like I've said dozens of times before I spend a lot of time studying so I won't fail in school. Therefore please don't call me bad words for not updating because I do wish too, just school is my top priority, then comes my family, and then my friends and finally this. Please read the a/n at the bottom because it is important. Thanks!

PMYM

Chapter 5:

Time Heals Only Minor Wounds

"Time is the school in which we learn time is the fire in which we burn."

Delmore Schwartz

**Part One: Sasuke**

Sasuke had pulled a girl down onto his bed. He knew exactly who the girl was, the girl that he had wanted for so long…the girl who he now kissed and moaned with.

"Mmmmm…Sasuke that feels so nice," a pink haired girl moaned as Sasuke kissed down her long pale neck.

"How much do you like it," Sasuke whispered into her ear as he gently cupped the girls face and pulled her into a breath-taking kiss.

"Ummm…I now no why all the girls love ya…" The pink hair girl whispered back into Sasuke's ear as she began now to do the same to him as he had done to her. Her arms wrapped around his firm neck and pulled him into another deep kiss.

"I love you Sakura…" Sasuke whispered to the girl as he began to kiss her deeper…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sasuke woke with a start.

_What the bloody heck was that,_ Sasuke thought with a start. The girl that lay next to him on the bed woke and started to trace her fingers up his arms.

"Stop that," Sasuke seethed. "Get out, NOW!"

The girl fell out of bed shocked at the distressed manner Sasuke was now in and hurriedly got dressed. For once, a girl left without being need to be told more then once.

Sasuke was still panting from the intensity of the dream that he had just had and he sat up running his hands through his hair. He, Sasuke Uchiha, rarely dreamed…he despised them and he knew that the one that he had just had shocked and horrified the bats out of him. Why, why was he having such dreams?

Sasuke closed his eyes, and groaned as he remembered Sakura, the girl who had haunted his dreams. Yes, he remembered what she had said to him or more or less shouted at him yesterday in the halls:

"_I just wanted to make it clear to you and everyone that I Sakura do not do nothing and that you Sasuke shall never lay a finger on me in any sexual way."_

Those words, the bet, his life was turning into a living nightmare. How could this have happened to him? He didn't understand…he groaned again as he pictured her face in his head again…

This is stupid…I owe her…she will pay…he thought.

**Part 2: Sakura**

Sakura woke up with her arms around Kin…but wait this person whom she had her arms around was bigger then Kin, this person had blue hair… Sakura shrieked as she saw Sasuke in the bed beside her. Due to Sakura's shouting Sasuke woke with a grunt and turned to glare at Sakura who had just now realized that she was naked in front of Sasuke who just smirked.

"You didn't uphold that promise of yours…" Sasuke had a terrible gleam in his eyes, "I thought you were going to make this fun…but I guess it was fun while it lasted…"

Sakura was dumbstruck as a naked Sasuke stepped out of bed put on his clothes and walked out of the room saying, "Call me if you want to do that again…"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sakura woke up with a shriek and Kin rushed into the room and hugged her mother.

"Mommy, what's wrong," Kin asked sleepy-eyed.

"Nothings wrong. Mommy's fine she just had a bad dream." Sakura replied gaining a reality check…none of that had happened for real.

"You mean a nightmare," Kin asked yes.

"Mmmmhmmm," Sakura said and asked, "Do you no why they call them nightmares?"

"No, why, mama," Kin asked intrigued like a kid of her age would be.

"Because during the nighttime the ghosts of baby horses, mares, run around getting into peoples head and making them think weird and bad things."

Kin giggled, "You lie, that isn't why!"

"How would you know," Sakura said, not believing her own lie even, "anything is possible Kin. Kin remember that…everything is possible, nothing is impossible…"

"Yes, I'll remember," Kin yawned and then snuggled into her mom's arms as she went back into a peaceful sleep of her own.

"Innocence…is so beautiful," Sakura, whispered, "You should stay this way forever."

Sakura looked at the clock and realized that there was another hour before she had to get up and get ready for school so after realizing that she hated the Uchiha anymore she slipped into another rough dream.

**Part 3: Sasuke**

Sasuke opened his house door only to slam it shut in the faces of all his fan girls, which rather made him happy over the fact that Sakura had not been his fan girl.

Ughh…he groaned inwardly as he remembered that stupid dream that he could not forget… he needed help! He, the Sasuke Uchiha, who after all these years finally pleas that he needs help.

To escape from his fan girls Sasuke went into his kitchen and opened the door leading to the garage. Once in the garage he puts his helmet on, and decides that he will take his bran new sleek black bike to school. He opens the garage door and before the fan girls even realized what was happening, he was driving to school blissfully.

Sasuke arrived to school only to see Sakura standing with Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. Sakura suddenly started to laugh and Sasuke just death glared her as he noticed the rest of his fellow guy friends walk up to him.

"Did you remember to pick Naruto up?" Shikamaru asked and yawned.

"He needs to learn how to get to school by himself." Sasuke responded, but in retrospect, he had had too much to think about and had forgotten about the idiot.

"You seemed to be in a more morbid mood than usual," Kankuro stated.

Sasuke just glared at him and then stared at Sakura who was now walking with the girls up to the group of guys.

"So we will do the English project at your house instead?" Hinata asked.

"I mean, if it's alright," Sakura asked.

"What about your employer," Temari asked.

"She won't be home tonight, so the house will be…clear," Sasuke noted that Sakura couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"You're lying," Sasuke said.

Everyone became quiet as Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"You probably don't even live in a house," Sasuke retorted.

"You no, I was going to try to be nice to you, but now I feel like I should toss you and your dirty ways into a garbage can."

Sasuke noted that Sakura could not look him directly in the eye. What was up about that? He then noticed that she had put her hair differently…screw the thoughts he said.

"You going to prove me wrong," Sasuke glared at her.

He watched as she walked up to him and then she walked by him while saying, "At least I know how zip up my zipper Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down to find his zipper open and good lord could it get any better than this?

His friends laughed as he zipped the zipper up. Oh, she would pay but at least she had told him about his zipper….but still she would pay!

**Part 4: Sakura**

Sakura laughed as she walked away from an embarrassed Sasuke. She was glad that she had embarrassed him in front of his friends.

"Hey there girl," Konan said and went over to a chuckling Sakura.

"Oh…hey Konan. You ready for another exiting day of school," Sakura said wholeheartedly, sarcastically.

"You know, school is like time you must live it therefore you learn to do it," Konan replied.

"Yeah," Sakura said walking quickly to keep up with Konan's long strides. "Hey Konan, do you want to come over to my house to do the English project?"

"Sure, will the rest of your friends be there," Konan asked.

"Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari," Sakura said and laughed lightly thinking about how they would respond to the quaint house she lived in.

"Sure, I think I can handle it," Konan said chuckling ever so slightly.

"Ummm…can I tell you something," Sakura said in a serious tone.

"Go ahead," Konan went from being playful to serious herself in a couple of seconds.

Sakura sat at an empty table; no kids were hanging around this area. Most kids hung out at the lunch tables located next to the large school exit.

"When we get to my house…" Sakura trailed off.

"Go on," Konan encouraged realizing that Sakura needed some support.

"I sort of lied when I told everyone that I lived with a woman who employed me," Sakura said.

"What are you hiding? It's alright; I swear not to tell anyone anything that passes between us right here and now." Konan's face was dead serious.

"Okay, thanks," Sakura sighed now believing that she could trust Konan. "Can you promise me that what I say you will not judge me badly."

"Of course, I've only known you for a day but you've become a cool friend." Konan responded to Sakura's plea.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled. "When I was eleven I was…"

Konan patted her arm. Little did they know that Sasuke's group of friends was walking up to them.

"I was raped when I was eleven and when I was twelve I had a child. She…her name are Kin…please don't think wrong of me…" Sakura said afraid that Konan would be like the girls from her old school who had tarnished her story and hurt her deeply. Tears silently slipped down from her eyes.

Konan was shocked by the information and cautiously hugged Sakura, who thanked her for listening. Konan now understood why she didn't let guys touch her really. Konan now understood that time had never fully healed her friend's wounds, but she had a daughter.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong," Naruto said concerned. Thankfully, none of them had heard what Sakura said to Konan.

Sakura lifted her head at the same time she wiped the tears from her eyes before they could see them. She would not let Sasuke see her cry!

"I'm fine," Sakura, said a fake chuckle left her lips and Konan grinned.

"You suck at jokes," Konan said trying to lighten the mood.

"My parents use to say that to. They said I had a sense of humor like the rocks in the back yard." Sakura said now truly chuckling, somewhat.

"So have you told the others yet," Konan said.

Sakura shook her head as Naruto said, "What the heck are you two talking about."

"Nothing," Sakura said and just then, the bell rung and everyone headed off to their classes.

Sasuke walked quietly to his class following behind the pink haired girl who was silent herself even when Hinata was walking beside her.

Sakura opened up the classroom door to hear girls screaming.

"The witch must burn."

"You pink haired witch get your stupid hands off my man."

"Don't you even sit down or I'll kill you!"

Sakura walked up to one of the girls who was shouting things, and said, "You know what I hate more than the stupid Uchiha? Huh? Well let me tell you its fake girls who have no life and make the rest of our gender look like mutts."

Sakura seethed the words out of her mouth and when she finished her statement, the girl went silent. Sakura went to sit at her seat. Sasuke sat down in the seat next to her and sat motionless and apathetic.

Sakura groaned inwardly as she felt something gushy slam into the back of her head. Sakura slid her hand back through her hair only to find that some stupid fan girl had thrown applesauce into her hair.

All Sakura did was sigh, at the level that the girls would stoop too. She opened her backpack, grabbed a Kleenex out of it, and wiped what she could of the applesauce from her hair.

Sakura decided that she would leave well enough alone and would not say or do anything to the fan girls…yet.

Sasuke "accidentally" flung his pencil at her during the middle of Kakashi's oh so boring lecture and Sakura instead of throwing it back, stuck it in her backpack and decided to burn it when she got home. Luckily, Kakashi had forgotten to give them there quiz today.

The period ended quickly…well slowly yet all somehow to soon people were readying themselves for there next class.

"Give me back my pencil," Sasuke growled.

"No," Sakura replied and tried to walk away but Sasuke pulled her by the arm.

"Give it," he said apathetically.

"No," Sakura said and slapped him across the face, which she now realized had caused the teacher to drop to the floor laughing. Why was that she wondered?

She noticed that Sasuke held his cheek and she walked with the girls to yearbook class and somehow she knew that she had ticked off Sasuke.

Sakura took her seat beside her friends and worked on the assigned layout, all the while debating on how she could tell them about Kin.

**Part 5: Sasuke **

Sasuke sat in his class recounting the days events leading up to Sakura slapping him…but somehow instead of being mad at her he wanted to laugh. Plus, he was thinking of a way on how to get Sakura to go out with him, maybe he would have to be a little kinder…

**Chapter 5 End**

**A/N: Well here it is, you guys haven't been waiting to long and you'll be very happy to know that in two weeks I will have Thanksgiving break, which is five days off, and I'll try my hardest to update. In addition, I've started another story/sequel top War: Girls vs. boys, called War: Fire and Ice. Therefore, please while you're waiting for the next chapter of this go read my other stories, it would mean a lot to me. **

**Could I please get another 17 or more reviews, they mean so much to me and I will update as soon as I can if I get them. I'm not asking for so much, I just want you guys to tell me how I'm doing with the story. **


	6. Secrets Revealed to all but some

A/N: Happy Turkey Day, for all those who celebrate it. Isn't it funny how time just comes and goes and before you know it, vacation has come and gone…Sigh…this five day break feels so short for me but I wanted to update! I got so many reviews for the last chapter and I was so happy! Thanks to all those that left a review, it means so much to me!

**PMYM**

**Chapter 6:**

**Secrets Revealed to all but some**

"The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart."

By:

Saint Jerome (374 AD - 419 AD)

**First Part: Sakura**

"Hey Sakura, what's up, you look kind of stressed," Tenten said peering at Sakura who looked like she was either constipated or thinking really hard about something or another.

"Huh…oh…I guess you caught me in a dilemma…sorry?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"What's wrong, we're your friends-spill it. If it's about Sasuke…if he's done anything to you tell me and I'll kick his butt," Temari responded and laughed lightly.

Sakura finished typing up the last of the layout she had to do, leaving the cropping of the pictures for tomorrow. She always hated cropping photos because someone or something always got chopped out of them…She was still undecided on how to tell Tenten, Ino and Temari about Kin, but she decided she would just have to tell them straight out. It was the easiest way.

"I need to tell you something…" Sakura bit her lip and the other three girls looked at her when she stuttered.

"You like Sasuke," Ino jutted out.

"Heck no," Sakura automatically responded, "It's about after school today…"

"What about it? Did your employer decide to stay home or something," Temari asked.

"No…no…I lied to you guys about that and I feel so bad for it," Sakura said, starring at her hands and none of their faces-it wouldn't be possible she felt excessively guilty for her sins aka lying to her friends.

"I'm just going to tell you straight out, so please don't judge me until you've heard all that I'm about to say. If you think I'm disgusting, I'll leave you guys alone…I'll accept it if you don't want to be friends with me…" Sakura said.

"Sakura," Tenten didn't like to hear the pain in her voice…

"Five years ago…I was raped by a man, and when I was twelve I had his child," Sakura said, sadness deepened the contours of her face as she remembered the events all clearly… the pain and the sacrifice she had gone through, all so long ago…. "Her name is Kin and she lives with me and I take care of her…I'm a mother."

Ino was astounded by what Sakura had said and so it seemed that Temari and Tenten were too.

"So that explains why you wanted us to come to your house…you didn't have a babysitter," Tenten whispered… "I'm so sorry…"

Sakura finally looked up, an elegant and well-defined smile lit up her lips and eyes, "Don't be; Kin is the world to me…"

"That's why you take self defense classes right?" Ino asked, still startled but what Sakura had confessed.

"Yeah, well that was one reason; the other was because I am a firm believer that people should be strong both physically and mentally." Sakura looked at the three girls who didn't seem to strike at her like her so-called friends from the last school. Her friends form the old school well let's just say they had been deeply repulsed by her actions and by the adorable and lovable Kin.

"Why didn't you get an abortion?" Temari asked looking at Sakura who looked disturbed for a brief moment.

"I didn't get an abortion because I believe every life is special and if you take away the life and liberties of a child, no matter who or how old the child may be…you have no right to live, because you, yourself are the true bad guy." Sakura responded with a passion only a mother could call forth. "I've always believed John Locke's statements about being born with the rights to life, liberty and property."

"Wow, that was deep," Temari, whispered.

"Have you told Hinata about Kin yet?" Ino asked Sakura who sadly shook her head. "Don't worry, Hinata will understand she has a very kind heart. Don't be worried, every one of us has secrets that we want no one to know about until the time is right and we respect each other for it. We'll tell Hinata for you, because I don't think you'll get a chance to speak to her privately with Naruto hanging around her all the time"

"Thanks," Sakura whispered and tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear that had fallen loose from her ponytail.

"Uhh…so after school we'll get to meet Kin right?" Tenten smiled brightly at the thought of meeting Sakura's daughter. She wondered what she looked like and how much alike her personality would be to that of Sakura's.

"Yeah," Sakura said and slightly blushed due to the fact she was embarrassed because of how excited the girls seemed to be about meeting Kin. Kin would love to meet her mother's friends and Sakura knew especially that they would all love her Kin.

The bell rang at the next instance and Sakura now walked happily to gym where she met lee and her newfound friends… Konan deeply smiled at her when she greeted Sakura and they talked about random things, the things friends talk about just for the heck of it.

The day sped by quickly for Sakura and before she knew it, the school day was over and she was waiting at the tables after school to meet her friends for the school project they had to complete.

**Part 2: Sasuke**

This was one heck of a day for Sasuke, who was trying to figure out a way to seduce Sakura…but he couldn't come up with nothing, but zilch, zip, and nada.

Sasuke though was also mad because Sakura had his pencil…the only pencil that he had with him and the pencil he had borrowed from Naruto had bite marks in it. The pencil looked liked it had been chewed on by a beaver which sickened Sasuke above all things…He didn't know what sickened him more finding no ways to seduce Sakura or having to use a pencil that looked liked it was pulled from a beaver's dam. What the heck did Naruto do? Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that question and he certainly wouldn't ask today because Naruto was still depressed about being rejected by Hinata earlier:

"Hinata that's no fair!" Naruto exclaimed during lunch when he had said, that he wanted to take her out to the movies tonight.

Hinata had replied: 'I'm sorry Naruto; I made plans to do a project.' Thus making Naruto feel rejected.

Speaking of lunch, he found this part of it interesting:

Hinata had come back from the lunch lines to sit by Sakura. "I know, they umm...told me."

Sasuke was confused; he was definitely missing something or some part of the conversation, which bugged him to no avail. There was something he couldn't piece together or remember about what was happening today. Ughh…Sasuke groaned and pinched the bridge of his noise as if he were trying to concentrate and remember.

"Sasuke, did you here what I just said," Kakashi bashed Sasuke on top of the head with the clipboard he held in his hands. The rest of the class was looking at Sasuke, and Naruto was laughing at his stupid friend who hadn't been paying attention.

"See everyone, Sasuke's is just as much a loser as the rest of us," Naruto yelled and laughed some more, and the rest of the football team joined in by laughing. Even Kakashi and Gai let out low chuckles, which ticked Sasuke off to the extreme.

"I asked you what strategy you thought we should use to go against Tokyo High," Kakashi said and chuckled again when Sasuke stared at him like he was crazy but then he saw Sasuke refocus again.

Sasuke shouted off commands to each of the players and he was going over tactics with the replacement quarterback, Neji, who was going to take full control of the next couple of games. (I'm not a fan off football and I'm not familiar with any of the terms, thus the reason for my not using them!)

Practice ended early today, so the guys decided that they would meet up with the girls first and then go to Sasuke's house to practice some basketball. The guys were raving about what team would win, when they reached the table and saw Sakura laughing/ crying so hard that she was nearly on the ground shaking.

"I didn't mean to be that funny," Ino said to Sakura and all the other girls started in a fit of laughter. "Well excuse me, I'm going to just go hide under a rock while you guys laugh at me."

"What's wrong Ino," Sai came up and wrapped his arms around the waist of the fuming girl.

"I was wholeheartedly joking, I never expected you too take what I said for the truth," Sakura said, trying to restrain herself from laughing harder. A smile adorned her face that made Sasuke hold his breath for ten seconds to long.

**Part 3: Sakura **

"Sakura, we should get going," Konan stated and whispered in her ear, "I want to meet Kin."

"Kay, let me go get my bike first," Sakura said.

"You bike to school," Naruto blurted out.

"For your information, yes I do bike to school," Sakura said and the whole group raised their eyebrows at her. "I'm not rich, so I invest my money in things I need, I'm frugal!" Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"So how do you afford…" Temari trailed off as she realized the guys were listening.

"Come on," Tenten said dragging Sakura and the rest of the girls away, "See all you idiots tomorrow!"

"Hey," the boys screamed after her and grimaced.

Sakura sighed as she realized all eyes were on the actions she was performing. _I bet they have never, or hardly ever ridden a bike,_ she thought to herself. Once she had unlocked her bike, she walked it out of the gate and to where the girls stood watching her.

"So, you can throw the bike in my car, and ride with me, while Hinata takes the other girls and follows behind us to your house," Konan said.

"Sure, that works," Sakura smiled and put her car into the trunk of Konan's crimson, mustang convertible. "Nice car!"

"Thanks, it was a gift from my mother, when I got my license last year." Konan said and jumped into the driver's seat, while Sakura rode shotgun.

After about ten minutes, they had reached Sakura's house and Hinata pulled her car into the driveway after Konan. Sakura got out of the car with her backpack in tow, took out her bike, and put it into the garage, as the girls examined the small but yet elegant house that looked more homely than their mansions.

Sakura walked up to the group of staring girls and said, "She's coming now."

The girls looked as excited as people do on Christmas when the present is a shock and they love immediately. It seemed like forever to the girls and Sakura for the bus to arrive, and out walked a girl more beautiful than any they had ever seen before.

"Mama," Kin said running into her mother's arms. The rest of the girls thought the actions were just so adorable.

"Who are these people," Kin said peering out from under her mother's chin at the girls that were watching her.

"These are my friends," Sakura said and introduced each one of them to Kin, and in turn each of the girls hugged and kissed Kin on the cheek.

Kin giggled after the introductions were over, "Can you all be my aunts?" Kin always wanted more family, her new friends all had a huge family, why not her?

"Sure thing kid," Konan said and ruffled Kin's soft red colored hair.

"She's going to be the most spoiled niece the world has ever seen," Ino clapped and cheered dramatically.

Sakura lifted Kin up and balanced her on her hip as she walked the girls into the house, which each girl soon fell in love with. The project was completed faster than any human would think possible because the girls wanted to spend a lot of time with Kin who they all had fallen in love with. After playing a game of twister, which was so fun they played ten times with Kin, Sakura announced that she would make dinner and she invited all her friends to stay. They all, of course, could not refuse.

"Dinner's ready," Sakura called out to every one a half an hour later.

"Can I sit next to Auntie Tenten and Ino today, please," Kin pouted, with her lower lip protruding and big puppy eyes.

"Yes, alright," Sakura said. Everyone enjoyed dinner and after it was done, the group chatted for a little while. Before any of them realized it, the sun had set and everyone needed to say there goodbyes and go home.

"Where does the time go?" Temari asked as she hugged Kin tightly and kissed her perfect pinkish cheek.

"I still haven't figured that one out," Sakura murmured and everyone laughed a little bit.

"Bye, Kin," Ino said and dramatically swung kin into hard to breathe hug and set her down.

"Yeah, sweetheart, we'll see you very soon," Tenten, murmured into Kin's ear as she hugged her too.

"Love you, Kin," Hinata murmured and hugged her gently.

Konan hugged Kin, "You are very beautiful."

"If you guys want, this weekend we are going to officially unpack everything, and you are invited to sleepover the whole weekend, starting Friday."

"Sure, that would be awesome, I'll tell Sai he doesn't have to escort me to the dance," Ino said.

"I don't want you guys to miss the school dance," Sakura said, forgetting that the girls had told her at lunch that they were all going Friday night.

"No problem, none of us want to go anymore, and the guys hate going because too many girls drool all over them so we'll spend the weekend here," Temari all but nearly cheered.

"Yeah, I'll ask my dad, but I'm sure he'll let me stay," Hinata said and hugged Sakura as she walked out the front door to her car.

"We'll see ya, bright and early at school tomorrow! Good night Kin!" All the girls shouted as they got into either Hinata's or Konan's car.

"Mama," Kin whispered as she saw there cars leave, "I love my new aunts."

"I love them all too…" Sakura whispered and closed the door to the outside world dragging the tired Kin off to bed, while she, Sakura, sat on the porch of her house and cried…cried until she could cry no more…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I know you all officially hate me for ending off there, but I would have written more if it weren't for the fact that I must get up at three thirty a.m. tomorrow morning to rush to the stores for the great deals. Right now, it's 9:30 and I want to get at least five hours sleep so I'm going to bed now. I hope the chapter was good, and there aren't too many spelling or grammatical mistakes, but I don't have the time to go and check (like normal.)**

**I would also like to receive at least 20 reviews if you want me to update very soon, say two or three weeks or maybe even Saturday, if I have the time. Please review and tell me what you think will happen, because if you guess right, I might just give you a preview to the next chapter!**


	7. Secrets & Friends

A/N: It's been so long peoples and I'm so, so very sorry. My classes have kept me up until late in the night and then the last couple of weekends, I had to prepare for an open house and then we had the open house so…All of you will be happy to here that I have three whole wonderful, zealous weeks off from school. You now what that means (wink). I'm so happy, I got a lot of reviews, so read, enjoy, and review again.

P.S. none of you were expecting what will occur in this chapter, those of you that sort of guessed right were anonymous reviewers, and I had no way of sending you a preview!

Sit back and try not to cry people!

**PMYM**

**Chapter 7: **

**Secrets & Friends **

"**Look in the mirror. The face that pins you with its double gaze reveals a chastening secret."**

**-Diane Ackerman**

**Part One: Sakura**

Sakura, sat on the porch of her house and cried…cried until she could cry no more…she was reminiscing the great pains of her life…the reasons why she never liked to get close to anyone… the reasons why at one point in time she wanted to die…

_Flashback:_

"_Bye, Jay," Sakura waved to her friend as she began her three-mile trek home to her small house. Sakura smiled at the nature and the beauty of the world around her, acting carefree and more innocent than one is accustomed too. As she walked, she began to hum her favorite song: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Her mother has always sung this song to her everyday before she went to sleep and the way her mother sang it…well it made, her feel safe and warm…it made her feel accepted. Therefore, it never prepared her for reality and the harshness life could inflict on anyone at any given moment in time. _

_One minute everything was okay and then… Sakura felt someone grab her and toss her into a car or something. She fought as hard as she could but the man, oh yes, she could tell it was a man, held on to her ever so tightly, not letting her go. Sakura screamed as she realized that the man had thrown her into his car. _

"_Shut up," shouted the man who shoved the scarf that she was wearing into her mouth, tying it around her head, while binding her hands. The man was young Sakura could tell, not more than twenty or so but he looked disgruntled and upset. Questions kept running through Sakura's head: What is he going to do to me? Why is this happening? Where is he taking me? Will he hurt me? I'm only eleven years old this is not supposed to happen to me. Mama, daddy where are you?_

_Then one thought above all took hold of her mind: What if he kills me? _

_Tears started to drip down her eleven-year-old eyes as she realized that she had no clue to what was happening to her. She could do nothing to fight back and if this man did kill her then her parents would miss her. She struggled with her scarf as she felt movement beneath her and she rolled off what looked to be the back seat of a car, onto the dirty floor. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to tune the situation out of her head and reality as best she could:_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Please thought Sakura as the man got out of the car, please don't hurt me. The man opened up the door to the backseat of the car and dragged Sakura out onto cold pavement. She realized then that they were in a garage…only a single light shown down from the ceiling. The man-he came closer. _

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_The man grabbed Sakura and pulled her closer to him. _

_When there's nothing he shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_The ceiling light created ugly shadows against the garage wall as the man unbuttoned her coat. Her tears glimmered as they hit the brick pavement underneath her small feet that were now bare from the boots that she had worn to school. _

_Twinkle, twinkle, through the night._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

"_Be a good girl," The man said and took the scarf out of her mouth. Sakura was too petrified with fear to scream, but the tears kept streaming down her face. _

_In the dark blue sky so deep_

_Through my curtains often peep_

_For you never close your eyes_

_The man observed her now naked body and came closer. He started to unbuckle his pants; he never took his eyes off her body. _

'_Til the morning sun does rise_

_Sakura woke up hours later, disheveled and dirty. She was in an alley she realized as the rain begun to pour buckets down upon the lands and her. _

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_How could this have happened? Sakura thought repeatedly to herself. _

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Never again will I wonder what or who you are…Sakura thought…never again. She lifted her broken and battered body off the ground, limping all the way home to where her parents were. They had called the cops, the cops had gotten the man's DNA off her body but they never did catch him…_

_Two months later: _

_Sakura had realized that she had skipped her last couple of periods so she went and told her mother. Her mother immediately thought of the horrid rape that had occurred and had her tested to find out that she was pregnant. Her mother was horrified but her father believed as she did that abortions were wrong…ethically and morally. Therefore, for seven more months she held the baby inside her womb, suppressing the memories of the pain that that man had inflicted upon her and the incident itself. Her parents supported her all the way, and with their loving support, she made it through the months of pain, misery, and the months of carrying the child. _

_Two days before the baby was born to be exact, her parents were coming back from their work. You must realize that it was raining heavily, like that of when she woke up from the rape, when she got a phone call. The police had called her to let her know that another car had swerved into her parent's car killing them almost instantly with the impact it had inflicted. Sakura had stood there, the phone dropping from her hands onto the soft luscious carpeted floor…The pain that she had experienced so far in life came back to her hitting her wave after breathtaking hit. The pain was too much as she crumpled to the floor beside the phone where she heard people yelling out to her but their words were meaningless as she stared into the black abyss of her life. The tears didn't come this time, she could not shed any; it would take her life and her essence to shed tears, so she just stared through the windows out into the world outside-into the world of innocence. She remembered that she would never step foot into that world again. _

_The police rushed to her house with an ambulance because she had never picked the phone back up. They rushed into the room to find Sakura staring off into space, looking lost. It seemed that when they picked her up that she had no clue to what was happening and she had never fully came back into reality until she went into labor two days later and she cried then…it seemed like the only thing she could have done at the time. _

_Her parent's funeral was a week after the birth of Kin. By then Sakura had moved into her aunt's house, where she was neither liked nor disliked. Her aunt did not like the baby that Sakura cared for and thought that the 'thing' should be put up for adoption, but Sakura ignored her and cared for the child who she at first thought of as her last connection to her parents but soon above all that connection ended and she fell in love with the child who she held in her arms while watching the caskets descend down into the moist dirt where they would never be seen again. _

_Sakura walked away from the grave deciding that with the caskets beneath the ground she too would bury herself…at least her memories in the darkest recesses of her mind until she could deal with them again. As she stepped into her aunt's car with Kin in her arms, she realized that the rain that glided down from the serous clouds was the only thing that truly connected her to pain. _

_End of Flashback:_

Back onto the porch:

The tears still gently fell from Sakura's eyes as she looked to the sky and thought:

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are

Sakura looked to the stars one more time and watched as a star flew across the sky. Sakura decided it couldn't hurt to make a wish: a wish, that maybe one day she will be able to deal with the pain of her past.

Sakura stared for another few seconds at the sky, then opened the front door, and closed it to the outside world, to the world that would someday help her relive and retell her past without the pain that she now felt within her soul.

**Part Two: Sasuke**

Sasuke had left after the girls had left. He went to his favorite bar where the rests of the guys decided to join him in a couple of drinks well all accept for Naruto who couldn't hold his liquor for beeswax. Sasuke had also picked up another girl to sleep with but this time it was different…for some reason kissing the girl provoked him and he knew not the reason other than that for some reason he didn't like it.

It still didn't stop Sasuke from sleeping with the girl but as he woke up in the morning beside the girl and of course kicked her out, he realized that maybe there was something missing. As he ran his fingers through his silky hair while lying in the bed he felt empty but ignored the growing feeling…that was now coming down upon him.

He got up for school, taking a shower and putting his clothes on in a rush so that he would be able to pick Naruto up on his way to school. When he escaped through the garage yet again and got into his Mustang, the one Naruto so adored he drove off towards Naruto's house. Upon arrival, Naruto jumped in and greeted him, but he wasn't all with himself today and even Naruto could see this.

"Sasuke, you alright man?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice, which was usually unlike him.

"Yeah, just got some stuff on my mind," Sasuke replied and turned the corner to his school where he parked his car and walked with Naruto up to his group of friends who seemed somewhat happy.

"What are you guys so happy about," Naruto asked wanting to share in the excitement.

"We're all off the hook for having to go to the dance because the girls said that they have something better to do and decided that we don't have to go to the dance with them." Sai replied a hint of a smile danced upon his lips.

"Speaking of the girls where are they?" Naruto asked wanting to confirm what Neji said with Hinata.

"Who knows, they went off with Sakura and Konan over to the lunch tables on the opposite side of the school yet again," Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly.

"The more they hang out together the more suspicious I get of that Sakura girl," Neji whispered. "She has changed them and they have been holding secrets from us that I do not like."

"You are paranoid man," Naruto said slapping Neji on the back, as any friend would do.

"Maybe," Neji replied and started to walk over to the lunch tables that were located oh so far away from them. The other guys followed behind and watched as the other girls were laughing and talking freely amongst themselves like there were no problems in the world.

**Part 3: Sakura **

"So…" Ino trailed off, "we have to go shopping this weekend."

Sakura noticed the guys arriving and she didn't catch what Ino was saying as the guys walked up to their girlfriends and friends.

"What did you say," Sakura addressed Ino.

"I said we should go shopping this weekend," Ino replied slightly irritated that Sakura hadn't heard her the first time.

"Ummm…can we not," Sakura asked.

The guys raised an eyebrow at her and so did the girls. No one had ever said no to Ino.

"What I mean is that we have a lot to accomplish and I wouldn't want…" Sakura trailed off realizing that she was about to say 'Kin to be found out yet.'

"You're off the hook this week," Ino stated realizing what Sakura was about to say.

"Hinata, are we not going to the dance this Friday," Naruto asked and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"No, I made other plans and I know you really didn't want to go other than to drag Sasuke with you," Hinata replied.

"That's right," Naruto popped his head up off of Hinata's shoulder to look at Sasuke who had a big smirk across his face.

"You realize I only bet on this dance, idiot," Sasuke stated.

Naruto was about to protest when Temari intervened.

"I could always go with you to the dance for a bit Naruto," Temari said wanting to get back at Sasuke for something he did yesteryear.

Naruto was now the one smirking and Sasuke was now glaring at Temari who was laughing at him. Naruto knew though, that Temari would never go with him because Shikamaru would never permit it.

"They act like little kids," Sakura whispered to Konan.

"Then what are you miss prissy," Konan laughed back at her. Sakura stunned the group by sticking her tongue out at Konan.

"I never denied it," Sakura laughed. Her smile and eyes were bright with amusement, they day had been good to her and she was happily trying to forget the memories she had let take over her yesterday.

Konan wore a worried look even though she was laughing because she did notice the stress lines under Sakura's eyes and in addition, they looked puffy from crying.

A raindrop landed upon Sakura's cheek and she looked to the sky and noticed the building rain clouds.

"Guys, I think we should get some cover like now," Sakura spoke to the entire group, "but maybe you," she directed towards Sasuke, "should stay out in the rain to get a shower."

Sasuke glared at her while the group laughed and ran for cover as the rain began to drop more and more.

_Flashback:_

"_Please no," a frightened Sakura whimpered. _

Sakura stopped midway as the flashback hit her and then she ran towards where her friends were. Sakura hated the rain, to her it meant pain and sorrow, something se hated and despised more than any other thing in the world.

"You alright," the apathetic Gaara brought up as he saw Sakura's lost in time expression.

"I'm fine," Sakura said hurriedly. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was watching her carefully so she tried to better compose herself. "It's just I hate the rain."

"What's so wrong with it? It brings us the beautiful plants we see and it cleans the air." Konan said staring into the rain as if it brought newfound life to the world.

"It's…just that for however long I can remember whenever it rains something bad happens." Sakura whispered and let a drop of the rain land upon her finger. Sakura turned to the group, her face was surreal and distraught as she walked away from them in a dreamlike state.

"The bells going to ring," she said with her back to the now confused group. Sasuke watched her with a surprised expression but she didn't care, she had to get out of the rain, at least for now.

Ring!

The bell rung about ten seconds after she said that and the group followed her and then went to their own classes.

Surprisingly Sasuke walked up to Sakura, "Remember the rain doesn't last." He whispered to her and walked past her into the classroom.

Sakura was surprised that he had talked to her at all under the circumstances.

"Thank you," She whispered back to him as she sat down but he didn't respond either not hearing her or not caring what she said.

If she thought about it closely after the rain happiness bloomed, maybe not covering up all of the mess and pain that occurred but at least most of it.

Sakura sat and took her notes while trying to focus on what the teacher was saying but at the same time she wanted to ask Sasuke why he had said that to her. When the bell had rung signaling the end of class Sasuke hurriedly stood up and walked out before Sakura could speak with him.

Sakura walked to yearbook class in a daze. When she sat down the girls looked at her in a concerned way.

"What's wrong," Tenten asked the dazed Sakura.

"It's just the rain, it brings up to many memories that swarm inside my mind making it feel like a stormy sea where nothing is as it seems to be," Sakura whispered to her friends. She then spilled the fact that she was also raped on a rainy day and that the day her parents died it was raining heavily too.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry," Ino, whispered along with Tenten and Temari.

"It's okay, I have to live with it not you guys," Sakura smiled weakly and finished decorating her assigned spread with beautiful flowers and smiley faces. "No one's life is perfect, especially mine."

"Don't say that," Tamari argued, "Everyone has a point in their life where nothing goes right and I've also seen my parent's die."

Sakura stared at her in shock.

"Sometimes," Temari went on, "you just have to connect with people who have gone through the same situation as you and connect like we are. I just can't say that I was raped."

"Plus we're your friends we'll help you through anything in life that comes your way and you have trouble dealing with yourself," Tenten whispered and squeezed her hand.

"Sakura you okay, you look pale," Iruka came walking over to the group of girls.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sakura replied and smiled slightly but somehow she knew that Iruka saw right through her fake smile.

"If you want to go to the nurse's office just let me know and I'll sign the pass for you," Iruka said while patting her lightly on the back and walking back over to his desk in the corner of the room where he could supervise all of his students.

Sakura smiled at her teacher and for once, she realized that she had someone other then Kin to rely on, she had friends and teachers that would help her through the problems life would throw at her.

The day went by fashionably quick while Sakura began to look into the rain with less angst then she use to, but the pain she felt when she looked at the distinct droplets still came to her heart.

**Part Four: Sasuke**

Sasuke had watched Sakura's expression towards the rain and he somehow connected with the pain he saw on her face. He didn't know why he had spoken the words 'remember the rain doesn't last' to Sakura. Sasuke was more or less confused with himself and as he drove home early because football practice had been cancelled because the field was flooded. He didn't know what actions he should take next in life but he did know one thing, maybe Sakura knew what loneliness was because when he had seen that pained expression on her face he also felt waves of loneliness come from her. What kind of loneliness he didn't know, but he knew somehow that he might find out the answer soon enough.

**Chapter 7 End**

**A/N: Well there's chapter 7, the longest chapter I have ever done on the history of fan fiction. I hope you guys liked it, and I had to put this chapter in the story to give both the story more depth and to try to help me with my slight case of writer's block (aka I forgot what I was going to do syndrome.) Nah, I'm just messing with you guys, this chapter was needed for understanding and to get you guys or at least some of you to stop bugging me with the question of Sakura's past. Well there you go. **

**It has come to my attention that sixty of you have this story on your favorites and or alerts so to be the mean/bad author ****I'm asking for 26 reviews and if I don't get all of them I'll only update once over my three-week winter break.**** I know all of you would hate me for it, but that's all I'm asking for: 26 reviews. **

**moonlesslife**

**P.S. please excuse the spelling/grammar mistakes yet again!**


	8. I Know

A/N: Hey, ya peoples I didn't get the reviews I wanted so I decided to keep to my word and only update once more this vacation! Man…this vacation has gone by so stinking fast I haven't done much of anything and the time still went by!

P.S. I know most of you guys want Sasuke to find out about Kin, and my answer to that is you'll have to wait and see how he finds out. That should happen soon, maybe a couple chapters or something, but I'm not telling you! Maybe it will be this chapter, who knows!

**PMYM**

**Chapter 8:**

**I Know**

"**The foolish man seeks happiness in the distance, the wise grows it under his feet."**

**-James Oppenheim**

**Part 1 Sakura:**

The rainy week came and went and before Sakura realized it, it was Friday morning and the sleepover started tonight. All through the week from Wednesday and on her new group of friends had gotten to know her better. The guys knew not of her past, but sooner or later, she realized that she would have to tell them of it, but she was hoping that would come more or less later than sooner. It was enough that the girls knew and accepted her for her past and Kin, but the guys she was a little afraid of.

Sakura had noticed that Sasuke was still provoking her and her him but it didn't have the force behind it like the first couple of days. Maybe it was the whole judging people before you know them, she mused considerably to herself and she tactfully slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, which had been ringing for the last twenty-five minutes…

WAIT…

TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES…

"Holy crud," Sakura said aloud and rushed into Kin's room to find her daughter sleeping peacefully. The sight awed her but at the same time, she realized at this rate they would both be late, Kin for the bus and her for school. Sakura went to flip on the switch and realized the power wasn't working…the rain and wind combined must have taken out the power lines Sakura realized.

"Kin," Sakura said shaking her daughter lightly, awakening her. "We are going to be late for school."

Kin was immediately alert and hurriedly got dressed as Sakura was doing. Sakura figured that she couldn't take a shower, she had wasted that fifteen minutes she needed for it and plus she skipped the shower figuring the rain would give her a nice drenching one. Sakura went to go make Kin breakfast and was about to put the toast in the toaster when she realized it wouldn't work, so Sakura quickly opened the refrigerator door grabbing the milk and slamming it shut again, so it wouldn't loose to much cold air. She wouldn't want all the food to go bad.

"Mom, what's for breakfast," Kin asked as she watched her frantic mom.

"Cereal," Sakura said to her cute looking daughter and laughed when Kin made a disgusted face, "you know I hate it as much as you do."

Kin lightly laughed as Sakura gave her a bowl of Cheerios along with herself. The two of them said no more as they quickly ate and threw there dishes into the sink. From the corner of her eye, through the window she saw Kin's school bus.

"Kin time to go," Sakura rushed her daughter out the door and into the school bus that was just about to leave. The bus driver smiled at her as Sakura smiled back underneath her umbrella.

Sakura ran back into the house, grabbed her backpack, locked the place back up and was walking down the front of her lawn when she heard familiar voices.

"Why do we have to come this way?" She heard what sounded like Naruto whining from her neighbor's property.

"It's safer because the street lights are out, idiot," Sasuke retorted, and Sakura was right because they were walking down the sidewalk of her neighbor's house, now in plain view for her eyes to see.

"You guys are idiots," Sakura said opening her umbrella. She walked up to them and she noticed how they looked at her first and then the house behind her. "Where are your umbrellas?" Sakura questioned but she was interrupted by Sasuke's cell phone which he rudely answered and ignored both Sakura and Naruto.

**Part 2: Sasuke**

It was Tsunade's voice on the phone, "Sasuke, call all your friends and tell them school is cancelled for today because the extra school generator blew out and the school is somewhat flooded. School will be in session Monday though." Tsunade hung up abruptly, just like she always did, and heck Sasuke still hadn't figured out how Tsunade had gotten his phone number in the first place.

Sasuke looked up to see why the rain had stopped dripping on him and realized Sakura had put her umbrella covering all three of them, slightly leaving her with exposure to the rain.

"Who was that," asked the curious Naruto.

"Tsunade," Sasuke stated, "there is no school today; the school's generator blew out."

"What," Sakura huffed and mumbled something that sounded like a curse under her breath. "Why don't you guys come in and get dried off," Sakura asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"You live here," Sasuke stated not asked.

"Yeah, this is my home and you guys are going to catch pneumonia if you stay out here as wet as you are," Sakura retorted, "So come on in."

Sasuke was at a loss of words for Sakura's generosity and the caring voice she had used toward him…and Naruto. Why had he hesitated? The holy mother only knew he thought to himself.

"Awesome, I get to see the inside of your house," Naruto hoorayed and rushed to the door with Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura unlocked the door and once in Sasuke noticed she sat her backpack down on the floor and said, "Here give me your backpacks, I'll put them in the bathtub, they are soaking wet."

"How do I know you won't stick mine in the toilet," Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Sakura raised her eyebrows. Sasuke trusted her somewhat, but for all he knew she would pull a prank like that.

"Well I guess you will have to trust me," Sakura's voice was soft and it made Sasuke eat the words he was just about to say.

Naruto slapped him on the back, "Come on dude, Sakura' is not that low."

"Are you saying I'm low," Sakura smacked him on the head making Sasuke smirk; he figured that was punishment enough for Naruto.

"I'll be right back," Sasuke heard Sakura murmur and walk off caring their backpacks.

Naruto was talking to either him or himself but Sasuke could care less as he glanced around the cozy living room he was standing in. Sasuke was not usually the curious type, but he did walk around the room. The first place he looked was his final destination, before Sakura came back in.

As Sasuke stood in front of Sakura's small fireplace, upon the mantle were pictures in frames. Sasuke looked at them, studying them…

The pictures in order that Sasuke studied them:

1. Sasuke guessed Sakura to be out four or five. She had her hair in two low ponytails and she was playing with someone whom Sasuke guessed to be her father. The man had a gracious smile, the one Sakura used often. This man had brownish hair with light specks of red running through it, but what caught Sasuke's attention was the how closely matched Sakura and her assumed dad's were. They held to much depth…

Sasuke looked quickly away…

2. In this picture was Sakura, probably about twelve or thirteen holding a baby in her hands smiling. Sakura was kissing the baby's cheek and the child was playing with her tussled hair. The child was beautiful, with a soft reddish tone to her hair, deep bluish/greenish eyes, and a wide powerful smile. Sasuke could only assume that this child was Sakura's sister but it looked to like her... She was beautiful and would one day grow up to be so…for this Sasuke knew…he just got the impression that whoever the child may be, was going to turn out all right.

3. Next Sasuke looked at a picture with a woman and the woman had long red hair and blue eyes. It seemed that the woman was sad or stressed, but from the grayish background, he could not figure out why. Sasuke assumed this to be Sakura's mother.

(A/N: If you don't already know, assume means: It'll make an ass out of you and me.)

Sasuke didn't have time to gawk or look at anything more because Sakura had entered the room with light blue towels in one hand and it looked to be two bath robes were held in her left hand.

"Why don't you guys go take showers," Sakura said handing them each a towel and a bath robe. Sakura had handed Sasuke a green bathrobe and Naruto a light yellow one, which he soon started to complain about. "You can give me your clothes once you are done and I can place them in front of the heating vents so that they can dry, somewhat."

"Thanks," both Sasuke and Naruto replied to her and followed as she led them to a small bathroom, which Naruto had the honor of using; she led Sasuke to another. Sasuke watched as he was led through what looked like her bedroom, the master bedroom, into a petite bathroom, which was a light green with purple trimming.

"Here ya go," Sakura had said to him as he walked into the bathroom.

"Thanks," Sasuke said again, still confused as to why she was being so generous to him. "I wanted to ask you…"

He noticed Sakura turn around and looked at him.

Sasuke began again, "I don't mean to pry," he said with his body leaning on the doorframe, "but I was wondering, who's the child in the picture you were holding."

Sasuke watched as Sakura hesitated, "Sasuke…" Sasuke watched as she bit her lip… "Can I tell you another time?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied and turned almost closing the door before saying, "She was the same child I saw boarding the bus wasn't she."

Sasuke knew Naruto hadn't seen the bus, but he had, because unlike Naruto he wasn't busy splashing in the large puddles getting that much more soaked.

"Yeah," He heard sadness yet happiness in her light tone, "Kin just started kindergarten this year."

Sasuke could not reply, somehow he knew the answer, somehow by some god-awful instinct that at that moment he knew that the child was not Sakura's sister…

Sasuke entered the shower, thankful for the warm water but not the new discovery and the lights being out. Sakura looked to much like the kid…Kin that was her name he remembered Sakura mentioning it. Was Kin Sakura's daughter? Sasuke thought this idea to be absurd but it would answer a lot to why Sakura behaves the way she does…why Sakura takes a self defense class…Oh god thought Sasuke…is Sakura really a mother? How can I make a move on a mother and if I do what would that make me? Ahhh…dang it this is getting more chaotic and oh, holy mother…I need to stop thinking about this, or I'll be dreaming about her or something again.

Sasuke was hurting, maybe not so much physically but in his mind he didn't know what to do, he wanted to know more…but then even if he wouldn't admit it…he was…Sasuke was…Sasuke was afraid. For the first time in his life, Sasuke didn't know what to do in a situation, and it scared the heck out of him because he was usually so good at having something to do…but now…

**Part 3: Sakura & Sakura (wohoo…now I'm doing them together for this limited time only (aka for now, maybe later))**

Sakura had her back to the wall as she stared intensely at Kin's bedroom door. Somehow, she knew Sasuke would figure it out and for some reason she felt happy but she felt scared…Sakura didn't know what to do, for yet again, she didn't know what to do with her life. Her breathing was labored as she stared at Kin's bedroom door and then walked up to it and was going to open the door when Sasuke came out of her room, with the green bathrobe on.

"Hey, thanks Sakura," Sasuke said and then began to walk up to her, "You okay," Sasuke didn't know what else to say, and he became even more speechless when Sakura turned to him with tears in her ears.

"I'm so godda##ed weak," She whispered and without even realizing what she was doing she had buried her head in Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke stood stunned; he didn't know what to do how to act…he didn't know…he was in new territory for once in his precious life. Sasuke did the only thing he could do…the only thing he could manage thinking of doing…he wrapped his hands around her.

"It's alright, I won't judge you," Sasuke whispered, the words coming out of nowhere.

He began to stroke her back gently, soothing her; trying to stop her tears from dripping…trying to stop the tear works that made even Sasuke Uchiha feel mildly weak.

After a few minutes, Sakura realized what she had done and backed away from Sasuke, bumping into Kin's door. "I…"

Sakura never finished her sentence because just then Naruto burst out the bathroom door and out into the hallway where he felt the change in the atmospheric mood.

"Why's it so melancholy," Naruto asked looking at the two and then saw that Sakura had just been crying. "You better not have hurt Sakura. Sasuke, look at her, you made her cry."

_For once_, Sasuke thought to himself, _I'll be happy to take the blame…_

"It's alright, Naruto. Sasuke was trying to get an eyelash that fell into my eyes and it made me get all teary-eyed." Sakura said, not letting Sasuke take the blame.

"Well that's okay, I guess, but Sasuke you need to be gentler with women," Naruto huffed and Sasuke smirked at him.

"At least, other women can stand to look at me," Sasuke said and walked off back into the living room.

"You…" Naruto screamed and went after Sasuke.

Sakura laughed, but she was initially sad, but the kindness Sasuke had showed her was genuine and she was glad she could count on him…but even in the future, she had a feeling that they would still despise each other.

_Maybe for today_, Sakura thought, _Sasuke and I can just be friends._

**Part 4: Sakura**

Sakura walked into the living room to find Naruto trying to beat up Sasuke. Sakura picked up the basket they had put their wet clothes in and took it down with her into the basement that was surprisingly very warm, and she placed Naruto and Sasuke's clothes on the clothes line next to Kin's and hers. They would dry faster that way…

When Sakura reentered the living room, she found that the two boys had settled down and were just staring around the room, board out of their minds with nothing to do.

The telephone rang at that exact moment…Bring…

Sakura picked it up, before it could let off another ring. She noticed Sasuke and Naruto watching her.

"Hello," Sakura said pleasantly. She was happy that the phone lines hadn't crashed down with the power lines.

"Is this Haruno Sakura, Kin's mother," The person said, "I'm the principal of Konoha Elementary."

"Is something wrong," Sakura panicked, had something happened to Kin.

"No, we called to inform you that the school is closing early because of severe flooding and the backup generator is running low," The principal, said. (A/N: Coincidence or not?)

"So she'll be coming home now?" Sakura asked, a little confused and dazed.

"Yeah, the bus will arrive in a half an hour," The principal said.

"Thank you so much for informing me," Sakura replied and smiled, Kin would be coming home early but what about Naruto and Sasuke?

"Is something wrong," asked Naruto.

"No, quite the contraire," Sakura said to Naruto and Sasuke and smiled.

"How long do you think it will be before our clothes dry," Sasuke asked.

"Maybe about thirty or forty minutes," Sakura answered trying to calculate the answer in her head.

"What will we do in the meantime," Naruto whined.

"I don't know, how about some card games," Sakura answered. She had never thought about that until Naruto had brought it up.

"Okay, I'll beat both your butts," Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"Like heck you are," Sasuke said as Sakura retrieved the cards and returned, laughing at their antics. Sakura lit candles and placed them at the table they were playing at.

"Naruto, you have no chance against me, I'll beat you so badly it'll hurt," the competitiveness came out in Sakura's voice.

"Let's play," Sasuke said and held out his hands for the cards so he could shuffle.

"No, I shuffle. I don't trust you with a ten foot pole," Sakura said teasingly.

So on the game went…they played poker, rummy, gold fish, black jack (21), and b.s.

Sakura dominated in rummy and b.s. but she was a new comer at playing poker and did horrid at it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, dominated in poker and black jack, but to his shame, he couldn't beat Naruto and Sakura at rummy, B.S., or gold fish. To him those games were stupid.

Moreover, of course, we all know, Naruto who tried to beat both Sakura and Sasuke combined could only do it in the 1st grade game of gold fish, which took neither talent or luck but memorization.

Ahh…the fun everyone had until Sakura heard what sounded like a car outside the house. Early, in between the games of cards, she had called each one of the girls who had agreed to still come over even when the lights were out because they could certainly do something by candlelight and they wanted to spend time with the cute Kin. The girls said that they would arrive at four while right now it was only 10am.

Sakura had realization strike her and she rushed out the front door, scaring Naruto by getting up so fast and rushed outside. Naruto and Sasuke sat there stunned.

Sakura ran up to Kin, opening an umbrella quickly, making her daughter snuggle for warmth with her. Sakura waved to the bus driver as he pulled away, and focused her attention to Kin.

"Kin, I have something to ask of you," Sakura began not knowing how to say this.

"Yes, Mama," Kin chimed out.

"Please, there are two boys in the house, there my friends but they don't know about you honey," Sakura said in a sweet voice, "For now, I want you to pretend to be my sister, okay?"

"Yes, mama." Kin answered and then said, "Oops, sister."

"Thank you so much," Sakura said kissing Kin's forehead and rushing her inside to the warmed house, closing the umbrella.

Sasuke and Naruto were looking at her, or more precisely, Kin, who was nestled in her arms, hugging Sakura tightly. Once in, Kin lifted her dainty four-year-old head high to see her mother's friend.

"Oh, you're so cute," Naruto came over to Kin and flicked her lightly on the nose making her laugh. "What's you name?"

"My name's Kin," Kin whispered out embarrassed by all the attention Naruto was giving her, so she buried her head in Sakura's neck yet again.

"Is she your sister?" Naruto asked a smile on his face. You could tell that Kin had already enchanted Naruto, while Sasuke watched the child, showing no emotion at all…

Sakura answered, "…"

**The End**

**A/N: Hahahahahahaha…I'm such and evil author…I know it all to well and I hope you guys like the chapter and believe me when I say, the events that happened in this chapter were not planned until yesterday because I decided to try something new…what that was I'm not telling but I steered away from my original plans for the story and I hope you like the new plans (they are only slightly different)! **

**If all of you guys want to find out what Sakura tells them: either the truth or a lie, only I will decide, then review. If you want me to update in two or three weeks, then I must get at least 26 reviews, I didn't get that many last time and it made me sad…so I'm sticking to this!**

**Hope you liked the chapter, I really want to know what your impressions of this story are, and what you think will happen next. **

**Review!**


	9. Daddy?

A/N: Yay! I finally get to update peoples, but I felt really bad when I didn't get the amount of reviews I asked for when another fifteen people added this story to their favorites without reviewing. Ahh….sigh…I'm just so glad finals are over even if I did horrible on all of them! This chapter will be shorter than the past chapters because I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted so…read, be kind, and leave a review!

**PMYM**

**Chapter 9:**

**Father? **

"**Everything you can imagine is real."**

**-Pablo Picasso (1881 - 1973)**

**Recap:**

"Oh, you're so cute," Naruto came over to Kin and flicked her lightly on the nose making her laugh. "What's your name?"

"My name's Kin," Kin whispered out embarrassed by all the attention Naruto was giving her, so she buried her head in Sakura's neck yet again.

"Is she your sister?" Naruto asked a smile on his face. You could tell that Kin had already enchanted Naruto, while Sasuke watched the child, showing no emotion at all…

**End of Recap:**

**Part 1: Sakura**

Sakura answered, "Umm…." Sakura was confused. What should she do?

The way Sasuke was staring at her with eyes that held guilt turned her more away from the lies she was about to tell them. Somehow, Sakura just felt guilty for even thinking up a lie about her daughter. Sakura was scared for her daughter and herself. She didn't know how far Sasuke or Naruto would go to use this against her or would they use it against her at all? They were her friends; but just how far does this friendship last? How much could they hurt her-to much?!

Sakura finally came to terms with herself. She finally bridged the barrier in her mind that wanted her to lie. She had finally become stable and confident with the here and the now and what she would say to them.

Naruto was looking at her curiously, "She's my daughter." The words were out of her mouth before she could take them back.

It seemed to Sakura, by the look on Sasuke's passive face, that he felt nothing wrong towards her about what she had just come out and told Naruto and him.

"Ahh…Kin, I'm Naruto," Naruto had gotten over the shock quickly, because you could definitely see the striking resemblance between mother and daughter and he could see that it was taking Sakura a lot to come out and say this to them.

Naruto was just thankful that she hadn't lied to them about who Kin really was because being Sakura's child made her special- it automatically made her apart of the gang and family in Naruto's world. Kin would always be accepted by Naruto, because she is Sakura's cute little, adorable daughter!

"Can I call you uncle Naruto?" Kin asked excited about extending her family from mother and aunts to an uncle or two too.

"Sure thing kid," Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair until she had pouted her lower lip at him, which Naruto laughed at.

Sakura was embarrassed by the attention Naruto was giving to Kin, a little girl he had just met.

"Put me down, put me down," Kin chanted until Sakura had obliged and Kin skipped over to the apathetic man standing in the middle of her living room.

"Who are you," Kin said looking up to Sasuke who stared back down at her, "are you my daddy?"

Sakura blushed crimson red and almost fainted but gaped instead. Naruto burst out laughing so bad he fell down on the floor crying. Sasuke's mouth opened but it seemed as though he couldn't form a response before Kin spoke again.

"Mommy always said that daddy was a mysterious person; you're mysterious so you must be him," Kin said happily. Maybe this was her father that her mother didn't like to talk about. Maybe after all these years her father wanted to be with her and her mother. Maybe her family would finally be complete!

"Kin," Sakura tried to speak…she didn't understand that Kin had wanted a father, wanted another parent. This stung Sakura like a poisoned blade slicing through her body, splitting her into two separate, yet identical bodies. Sakura had always tried to cover up for Kin not having a father. She had always tried to be both a mother like anf fatehr like figure. Maybe, Sakura thought, I was not there enough for Kin when she needed me. Maybe this is what I get for being a bad parent.

"Sorry kid," Sasuke said kneeling down to Kin, "I'm not your father."

**Part 2: Sasuke**

Kin just looked at Sasuke and then started to cry. Sasuke just stood their dumbfounded at the crying girl. He looked to Sakura for help but she too looked pained…he didn't know why…maybe it had something to do with thinking of whoever the real father is? He tried to look to Naruto but he was to busy laughing his butt off on the ground. The idiot was always being an idiot when people needed him (Naruto) the most!

Sasuke looked back down to the crying girl and realized this was the reason why he hated children and the reason why he made sure to have 'safe sex.' Sasuke was panicking and before he could think of anything else, he picked the girl up so that he was holding her in his arms.

Kin just looked at him in a way any innocent would do to the person they hated most.

"I'm not your real daddy," Sasuke whispered trying to sound soothing, "but if you want I will be."

Kin looked as surprised as Sakura, who was watching them, and Naruto who by now had stopped laughing.

"Really," Kin hiccupped, the tears starting to slowly recede.

"Yes," Sasuke said and kissed the girl lightly on the forehead.

The only reason he had said that to Kin was to get her to stop crying. First, Sakura and her tears and then her daughter's, he couldn't take it and he knew by the end of the day he would have to call a therapist. To Sasuke, this was a bad day, which was turning out to be against him.

"Yeah, daddy…" Kin started to say but realized that she didn't know her 'father's' real name.

"My name's Sasuke," Sasuke said slowly smiling at the girl's antics.

"Daddy Sasuke, daddy Sasuke," Kin began to chant and swung her arms around his neck looking into his dark, onyx orbs.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke heard Sakura calling him so he turned around and found that she was a foot away from him.

Sasuke watched her face and saw her mouth the words, 'thank you.'

"Come on Kin," Sakura said taking Kin from his arms. "You should take a nap, so when your aunties come over later tonight you won't fall asleep early."

"Kay," Kin said happily, as if she was never sad and crying just a few minutes ago.

Sasuke watched as Sakura said, "I'll be back in ten minutes," and carried Kin off into what he thought was Kin's bedroom.

Sasuke fell down onto the couch, his face in his hands. Naruto came over and placed his hand on his back briefly.

"Sasuke what you did was…well…it was really kind of you," Naruto said and Sasuke still sat there, not knowing what to do next for the second time that day.

Realization just struck him that Sakura really did have a daughter who now looked to him as the father. Sakura hated him he thought or extremely disliked him, now how would she feel towards him? What were his feelings towards her? It was all to confusing…

Another thought struck him! What about the bet? He had forgotten all about it and right now, he felt like he should have nothing to do with that stupid bet. Right now, he was wishing that maybe he should have never met Sakura, who has only complicated his simple life. Was this the god's way of trying to play some sick joke on him?

Sasuke needed out of this, he didn't know what else to do, what else to think. He was loosing himself. Sasuke just wanted to run; run away from all the stupid problems that were now complicating his simple life. He wanted something to make it stop.

"Sasuke, man," Naruto had finally broken through his imaginative façade.

"What," Sasuke sounded tired to Naruto who couldn't figure out why. Was it for the simple reason that Sasuke was taken aback by Sakura's child's preference to him or something else?

"You want to talk about it?" Naruto said and now made Sasuke look into his eyes.

"Are you coming on to me," Sasuke said bluntly, his eyes narrowing at the gawking Naruto who was trying not to get worked up by what Sasuke said and his ways for trying to change the subject.

"I'm not gay," Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Sure you're not and cows don't moo," Sasuke continued on antagonizing Naruto, just for the fact that it was something other to do then thinking about his own miserable sorry life.

"Grrr…." Naruto growled and tried to punch Sasuke who pinned his hands to the couch.

"Oh My Holy Mother, no doing it on the couch," Sakura rather screamed out and both Sasuke and Naruto freaked and jumped away from each other.

"It wasn't…" They both began but were cut off…

"I'm going to have to tell Hinata about this and Sasuke I may have to tell those fan girls why you always break up with them!"

Sasuke could see that Sakura was trying to be humorous. He could also see that same line of pain written into her eyes maybe even her heart, if Sasuke were to look quite that far.

"You guys want to hear the whole story, right?" Sakura said to Sasuke and Naruto, who watched her as she stared at her feet, not making eye contact with them.

"You don't have to tell us," Naruto said rushing to Sakura who looked too depressed; life wasn't meant for being depressed.

"Yeah, I think I do," Sakura said leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder for a minute.

Sasuke noticed Sakura take a seat on the couch, next to him, and Naruto. (Aka, she sat in between the two of them.)

Naruto held onto her hand as he watched Sakura close her eyes and open them, explaining her story from the very beginning to the very end, when Sakura was left orphaned with Kin and had to go live with her aunt who neither liked nor disliked her.

Sasuke absorbed the story thinking back to his own childhood where he too felt orphaned but completely alone with a brother who only ever really took advantage of him when it was to his brother's benefit.

"Well there you have it, I'm hiding nothing from either of you," Sakura was finally able to say this, after the story was over, trying to get rid of the building silence.

"Who else knows," Naruto was curious.

"The girls," Sakura said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, that explains a lot, he thought to himself.

"So…Neji was right all along, you were hiding something from us." Naruto said and all too late realized the meaning of the words he just said.

"I didn't mean it like that," Naruto said after he saw Sakura's head fall a little bit so that she was staring at her hands that were now tightly bound together in her lap.

"I know you didn't," Sasuke heard Sakura say, but somehow he knew that she had taken the words to heart. He knew that Sakura took what everybody said literally.

So suddenly did Sakura turn to him, that Sasuke didn't notice and when he did, she was talking to him.

**Part 3: Sakura**

"Sasuke, thank you for saying that you were…her…father," Sakura whispered to him and saw him nod in response.

Somehow, Sakura knew that if Sasuke had to go back in time that he wouldn't change his mind. She had seen the way that he had reacted to her when she was telling her story, almost as if he could know what the pain she went through felt like. Did he go through something like her? Could he honestly tell her that this pain inside her heart could one day subside into the miraculous oblivion or did the pain that she carries have no true cure?

Sakura needed answers, but she knew that she would not find them in this moment of time. Sasuke seemed to have a glazed look on his face, and sort of just as a thank you, Sakura decided, that she could stop her hatred for a few minutes.

Sakura did the only thing that she could actually remember to do as the best way to tell a person thank you…she kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

She watched as Sasuke moved back a little and stared at her with his sad onyx eyes.

"Truly, thank you," Sakura said. She laughed a little bit not believing Sasuke's surprised face which was immediately taken over by a more composed face.

Naruto was thinking to himself something along the lines of…_one day they will make a perfect husband and wife. _

"Maybe, you two will have a happy ending together," Naruto said aloud, not realizing that he had said those words out loud.

"What the heck are you saying," Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time and pummeled Naruto to the ground.

The serious atmosphere turned lighter as the minutes passed and the friends humbly talked to each other about trivial things and when the clothes were dry, the guys changed into them but did not leave.

An hour after the clothes were dry, Sakura found that the electricity was working correctly, and the guys finally left…but Sakura didn't get peace for too long because the girls showed up at her doorstep grinning from ear to ear ready for the weekend that lay ahead.

Once inside, Sakura explained the days events to the girls, who were first shocked by what had occurred and then happy that they didn't have to lie to Sasuke and Naruto anymore, about knowing the truth and were willing to accept her for it.

"You know," Ino said and stretched her body like a cat, "I think you will find a happy ending in Konoha!"

Thus the sleepover/weekend house tidying started. Sakura, Kin and the girls had lots of fun decorating the house. They even managed to paint Kin's bedroom a light shade of red to match her hair color and when the girls needed help moving furniture around the house the would call Sasuke and Naruto and almost threaten them with their lives to force them help with the tedious jobs. All in all, the weekend was fun and nobody wanted it to end becasue as Kin said, "Everything is always more fun when you have a mama and aunties running about like crazed chickens."

The girls were shocked when the heard heard Kin say this but all the same the laughed at what she said and slyly made a come back like, "well it beats being the kid who can't reach the cookie jar."

Well, now the were just palying around but to all of the girls, Sakura, and Kin it was one of the funniest two and a half days of their lives that ended way to soon. When the girls left Sunday night to go do their homework that they had procrastinated on, Sakura was sort of happy that the chaos was over but she wasn't happy that she would have to get up early the next day to go to school...

Kin on the other hand, couldn't wait to go to school to tell her friends that she now has a daddy!

**End of Chapter 9**

**A/N: Well that was the shortest chapter I've ever done for this story, and please forgive me, but as I stated earlier, I didn't get all the reviews I wanted so I made it shorter. I hope the chapter pleased all of you and I would like your input! **

**Honestly…I have no idea when I can next update, hopefully next weekend or the following weekend, but only if I get 27 reviews. I'm telling you this now, I'm not asking for much, just a review. **

**Even if you don't really want to review, please do, because I want you all to answer the question: Out of all the characters I have portrayed in the story thus far, who is your favorite character? **

**Thanks, moonlesslife**


	10. You just have to Love your Family!

A/N: I love you all! Thank you for the fantabulous reviews, they mean a lot. I also realize as a reviewer pointed out that an eighth degree black belt takes years and years to achieve but for this story please go with it-thanks! I'm so sorry for not updating but school has been a complete killer-I officially have no life and time to do anything except get a little bit of sleep, study, do homework, and go to school!

**PMYM**

**Chapter 10:**

**You just have to Love your Family!**

"**They say that blood is thicker than water. Maybe that's why we battle our own with more energy and gusto than we would ever expend on strangers."**

**-David Assael, Northern Exposure, Family Feud, 1993**

**Part 1: Itachi (Sasuke's older brother)**

"Cut," Itachi yelled at the actors who were frustrating him beyond belief. "You need to show more emotion, you aren't supposed to look constipated this is a romance scene."

The actor who he was shouting at flinched and mumbled a light apology that meant nothing to Itachi in his line of work.

"We're through for today, we'll finish this movie tomorrow-no exceptions," Itachi said to the whole crew especially the new actor who had never been in a film before.

_Honestly_, Itachi thought, _why did I decide to have him play the part of the main guy! I should have had him play the janitor-Bob! Good lord…Itachi…you are talking to yourself again._

Itachi huffed and got down from his directors chair and laid the script that he had nearly crumpled to dust on top of the dark brown wood podium next to him.

"Itachi," His right hand man-no woman called him.

"Yes Jin," Itachi replied after turning to face her.

She had deep red hair, and wore five-inch heels that he couldn't even fathom how she put them on without tripping. For that matter, Itachi couldn't figure why he had kept her as a secretary when three quarters of the time she was trying to seduce him. Oh the joy in that…

"A letter has arrived for you," Jin stated and leaned over to pick up the letter she pretended to drop on the floor showing off all her X-rated cleavage, that Itachi was getting oh so tired of seeing.

"Thank you," Itachi replied tactically grabbing the envelope from her and sighing.

He could tell from the lettering on the front of the envelope that it was from Mikoto, his mother. After all these years, he still received many letters from her, but he still believed that his younger brother Sasuke got nothing. He sighed as he ripped open the back of the envelope and pulled out the letter.

The letter read as follows:

Dear Itachi, our precious son,

Your father and I have come to realize that we have not seen you or your younger brother, Sasuke in some odd years. While your father is still at work trying to decode another new virus that threatens his company, I've had plenty of time to think on the latter. I believe that it would benefit both you and Sasuke if the two of you would come and stay with us for two month's time. Please tell Sasuke the decision we have made.

You will arrive exactly one week before Thanksgiving and leave the second day after Christmas so that I may get on with my career. We hope that you have nothing planned for those two months and if you do, cancel them.

By the way, Itachi, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I was voted for sexiest woman in the universe this year!

Your mother and father,

Mikoto and Figaku Uchiha

Itachi rolled his eyes at the letter and whispered, "oh great."

Just when he had thought that, he had no plans for the coming holidays he did-but worst of all they would be with his parents. It wasn't as if he hated his mother and father, he loved them-he just couldn't stand them. They were both highly conceited and vain and wouldn't even properly recognize that Sasuke was their son, because he wasn't born the eldest.

His parents still liked to follow the old-fashioned rules of the eldest child gets everything and all the rest of the kids get nothing. He hated that, but Itachi knew himself to be one who should not say things like this because he too in many ways was the same. He still degraded his younger brother, but they did get along…except well…they only talked twice a year, on each other's birthdays. They talked about random things, nothing of consequence, but all the same, at least they talked.

Itachi sighed yet again as he walked out of the studio and into the limelight of New York. He hated the place with its busy streets and snobby people, but his home was secluded from the rest of the world and this was the place he drove towards. He got in his Mercedes-Benz and started the car trying to avoid all the paparazzi that he knew would be starting to follow him because of what his mom said about winning sexiest woman….ewww…that just sickened him! It wasn't right for a thirty five year old woman to win sexiest woman of the year!

Twenty Minutes later he was home. His house was the size of a miniature mansion-almost. He only had two maids and three butlers who were more or less close friends who needed money and were willing to tidy up his house and cook. He made sure that they didn't use any formalities because he hated them, after years of using them in his parent's home he avoided them.

The newest butler, Dan walked up to him.

"Itachi, a phone call came in for you from a Sasuke person," Dan said and walked off to go help prepare dinner.

Itachi frowned as he ascended the stairs into his room and his sanctuary of privacy. He was wondering why his brother would call him other than on his birthday. The first thought that came to mind-Was he hurt?

Itachi rushed and dialed his brother's cell phone number and waited two rings before he heard his brother's voice on the phone.

"Sasuke you called. Is something wrong?" The words rushed out of Itachi's mouth before he could stop them.

"It depends…I'm not hurt physically…" Itachi heard Sasuke whisper into the phone.

"Then what?" Itachi realized he sounded rude, but he was worried about his brother…He didn't sound like his usual self!

"It's…just I've been thinking a lot and I was wondering if you would…come stay with me for a little while…I………………" He heard Sasuke pause in his speech. "I need someone to talk to about some things…I need my brother."

Itachi was shocked; he had never heard Sasuke ask for anything in his life, but could it be that his brother was broken inside? If Sasuke really needed him, he should help him…but he still had to direct that movie and finish it off…

"Yeah I'll come Sasuke," Itachi said and flipped through his book of phone numbers. "I have to call and make some plans with the co-director to take over the movie but I'll be there tomorrow night. Okay?"

He heard Sasuke inhale a large gulp of air, "Thanks, Itachi." Moreover, he heard Sasuke hang up.

Itachi immediately called the co-director shortly after and had it arranged so that, Francisco, the co-director, would take over and finish filming the movie. The next thing he did was call the pilot of his private jet and had him schedule take off for tomorrow morning at seven.

"Aghhh…," Itachi though as he headed towards his closet-he had to pack!

Evening the next day…

Itachi was in his private jet that was now nearing the Konoha airport…his old home. He never thought that he would so much as step another foot back in Konoha city…but here he was because his brother had called and asked him to come…Itachi still couldn't figure out the real reason why he was doing this.

The jet landed and Itachi walked onto solid ground…and he was thankful. Even if Itachi was famous for his acting, directing, and sometimes producing, he was never known for having a strong stomach when on planes thus making him happy to place his feet on solid ground again.

He made his way to the rented cars lot, and picked his up, driving all the way back to his old house, the house full of many happy and sad memories. He parked his car in the driveway and laid his head on the horn briefly thinking over the reasons why he was here. He became more anxious once he opened the car door and stepped out and his realization that he hadn't seen his brother in six whole long, lonely, yet hard working years hit him hard.

He walked up to the door of the house he used to live in, with its white massive frame that made him feel short at six feet. He hesitated as he was about to knock and then thought it foolish that he would hesitate and began to knock.

A housekeeper opened the door and exclaimed in astonishment, "Itachi is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Mish," He smiled at the lovely old housekeeper who now hugged him.

"It's good to see you," Mish said and let him in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm here to see Sasuke," Itachi said to the upbeat maid.

"He's in his room. I should warn you, his been brooding and depressed. He hasn't gone to school for the last couple of days either and has refused to see the friends who have come over to se him." Mish continued on and on about Sasuke's bad mood.

"I'll go up and see him. He still is in the same room he used to have, correct?" Itachi asked hoping not to have to search the ten-bedroom house.

Mish nodded, wished him luck with Sasuke and headed on her way to do the things maids did.

Itachi now ascended the stairs, placed his hand on the doorknob of his brother's room, and turned it. To his surprise, it wasn't locked, so he opened it to find his brother…

Itachi could tell that his brother hadn't slept well in a while because of the many lines under his eyes, and he hadn't changed or bathed recently either. Sasuke just looked…pathetic…and lonely.

"Sasuke," Itachi began and closed the door coming to sit next to Sasuke on the bed. "You really aren't okay are you?"

"No," Sasuke stated.

"What's eating you, you've never been like this before," Itachi said patting Sasuke's knee.

"I need help…advice…anything…I need to stop thinking…I almost feel like I should die inside," Sasuke managed to work out of himself.

Itachi immediately hitched in a breath and pulled Sasuke into his arms as he used to when they were little and Sasuke was scared. "Tell me all about what happened; I'm here to help you."

"I know," Itachi heard his voice muffled by the clothing on his shirt. "But please, what I'm going to tell you will you keep it a secret?"

"Of course," Itachi almost cooed to Sasuke.

"Thanks brother…" Sasuke began to tell his story…

It was a story about his high school life. About how he had sex with many women and girls as he wanted but how he never felt any emotion towards any of them and then one day, a girl shows up who takes him down and makes him pissed. He plays tricks on the girl and she him-they are acting childish. This new girl intrigues Sasuke and from what Itachi understood made him have dreams of wanting her so badly but yet something stops him or they do it and there are bad results after.

Then one day, Sakura (Sasuke had finally told Itachi the girl's name), gets afraid when it rains and he tells her not to worry about it but he cannot figure out why he had said it. Then a couple days after he is walking in the rain with Naruto, his friend, and she invites them inside where he finds out that, she has a kid and that she was raped when she was younger. Sakura's kid calls him her daddy. This makes Sasuke break down even more inside, he feels lost…, and he feels something else…something he cannot comprehend…

Itachi thought he knew what was wrong with Sasuke…Itachi was beginning to think that Sasuke had somehow fallen in love with the girl without knowing it and it made him feel hurt when he found out that Sakura had a kid and that he felt the need to kill the rapist.

_Oh, brother_…Itachi thought…_I'm going to be here with Sasuke for a long while_.

**Part 2: Sasuke**

Sasuke's head lay on Itachi's chest like a girl on a guy's chest. This was different though, Sasuke thought to himself, he's my brother and he really does care. Two days ago, he had tried calling his parents but they wouldn't even so much as talk to him…it made him feel even worse. He was glad when Itachi had called him back and was worried, because it made him feel like he had someone to lean on.

He couldn't put everything that has happened in his life together because somehow now it felt different in a way unbeknownst to him. Sasuke wanted to see Sakura, and talk to her but he didn't know what he would say or do. He had already decided that he was going to call of the bet with the rest of his gangster friends because it wasn't worth it and he didn't want to hurt Sakura in the same way the rapist did.

"Itachi," Sasuke said and moved away from his brother's embrace, "thanks for coming…"

Itachi smiled at him, "What are brothers for if they don't help each other out every once in a while."

Itachi mussed up Sasuke's hair, as he would do when they were smaller.

"Stop that," Sasuke replied humiliated. He had also realized that he might look like a wreck.

"So what you going to do Sasuke," Itachi asked him and sprawled out on the bottom of Sasuke's bed.

"I honestly don't know…I'm lost around her," Sasuke replied truthfully because why lie now? He had already spilled everything to Itachi.

"Are you lost in a good way or a bad way," Itachi directed towards him.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied honestly. He had never thought about it in that light before.

"Well until you figure that out, I' going to go get some shut eye and you should really think about getting some too…that is after you take a bath," Itachi said and got up.

"Are you going to leave," Sasuke asked a little scared about Itachi leaving him alone.

"No," Itachi said. "But I will say this, I'm always here for you, and I won't leave until everything that's wrong inside your head is fixed."

"Thanks," Sasuke cracked the first smile in a week towards him.

"Anytime Sasuke," Itachi said and walked out of the room.

Sasuke got up too and walked over to his bathroom to take a shower. Once in the shower he lathered himself in soap the whole time thinking about whether he liked being with Sakura or not.

He knew for a fact that he was sad to find out that she had a kid but the kid accepted him into her family. Did Sakura think of it like that too? He knew that Sakura had stopped by everyday to ask if Sasuke was okay, but he had told the maid to say that he was to sick for anyone to see. The maid had told his lies but she had told him that every time she said that the little girl holding the pink woman's hand would look to her and say:

"Will daddy be alright?"

In addition, she would respond with: "Of course, Sasuke will be better in no time."

Then Mish would close the door and she could hear the little girl crying on the porch and her mother's hushes.

Now this cut Sasuke deep and he lay down in the bathtub filling it with water after rinsing the soap from his body. He lifted his hand from the water and stared at it and he remembered smiling at Kin…

_Good lord_, Sasuke thought to himself, _his life was truly a mess but he had hurt Kin and Sakura._ What does that make him? A man?

Sasuke saw that his cell phone was lying on the counter and he reached for it. He didn't know what he was doing but before he could fully comprehend his actions, he heard the phone ringing and he heard her voice:

"Hello?" Sakura said into the phone. Her voice warmed him but made him feel confused.

"Hello?" She said again after hearing no response.

What could or should he say to her? Sorry for all the trouble but I was brooding over dealing with you? Yeah right, he couldn't say that could he?

"Sakura," Her name was like velvet to his lips, velvet that made him question whether he was really sane or not.

"Sasuke is that you?" Sakura's voice was anxious, he could tell.

"Yeah, I heard you were stopping by everyday," Sasuke couldn't figure out what else he could say. The great Uchiha was tongue-tied.

"Yeah, Kin and I were super worried about you. How are you? Do you want me to bring over some soup? I made some earlier today and was going to take it over to your house tomorrow morning since its Saturday." Sakura said quickly.

Has it really been six days? Time flies by too fast…

"I'm fine and soup sounds good…" Sasuke couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten. He dunked his head into the water to become more relaxed and pulled it back out quickly so he could hear her voice.

"That's good. Kin was really getting worried about you too. Do you mind if I put her on the phone?" Sakura was anxious again, he could tell this easily for some odd reason.

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said, he wanted to reassure her that he was still alive…he didn't like the thought of a little kid crying over him.

"Hold on a minute, let me go wake her up," Sakura said and he heard no one on the phone for a few moments.

He didn't want Sakura to wake up Kin but he knew that even if he had said no to it that she would have done it anyway. Sasuke pushed speakerphone so he could rub his hands through his hair and over his face enjoying the water even more and to contemplate over what he should tell Kin.

"Daddy?" He heard kin's childish voice.

"Hey Kin," Sasuke said back.

"Are you really okay?" Sasuke thought he heard a sob in her voice as she talked to him.

"Yeah, you're going to come see me tomorrow aren't you?" Sasuke was almost relieved by this.

"Mmhhhmmm…can I stay the day with you?" Kin's voice was hesitant as she spoke.

Sasuke guessed she was afraid of what Sasuke would say and he could hear Sakura scolding Kin in the background for asking a 'sick' person this.

"Sure Kin and you can meet my brother too," Sasuke, sighed again, his eyes kept slipping shut and all too soon, he knew that he was going to be sleeping like a rock.

"Yeah," he heard Kin say as he stood up letting the water drip from the body as he grabbed a towel and dried himself off.

"I'm tired Kin, I got to go sleep okay?" Sasuke was nearly falling over as the exhaustion from the past six days hit him.

"Good night daddy." Kin said.

"Night," and with that Sasuke hung up and managed to make it to his bed as he feel fast asleep…and he dreamed of a slight happiness that only comes when thinking about something or someone dear to you…

Sasuke still had a lot to think about but he somehow he knew that in time it would all work itself out…hopefully.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I am so sorry by how long it has been since I've updated and am thoroughly ashamed…because this is like the third time I have been on the computer in the past month…no kidding! The chapter was needed and many will say that it was a filler but to me it introduced the next part of the pot and a few new characters! **

**My new goal is to get to 200 reviews…so that means I want 33 reviews pretty please with a cheese nip on top! I hope that I will be able to update as soon as I get the 33 reviews so I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Thanks, moonlesslife**

**P.S. One of you who reviewed asked me if this would have a happy ending. My response to you is do you want it to have a happy conclusion? Cause I certainly want it too!**

**P.S.S. Yet again, I didn't have time to check grammar and spelling, so please forgive me yet again! **


	11. One Huge Family or Maybe Not

A/N: Hey ya peoples! Sorry for the long wait on the chapter but my life has been chaos with all the stupid fundraisers and on top of that the projects, homework, and insanely hard tests I've had to complete. And I just got a new laptop because my other one sort of crashed and let's just say my other laptop doesn't have a USB jack and I have to somehow recover over 200 of my sacred documents and homework but the good thing is tomorrow starts spring break which is like a week off so…well yeah… Plus, I only got twenty eight reviews when the story is on over 100 people's favorites…ahhh…anyway please read and review!

**Chapter 11:**

**One Huge Family or Maybe Not**

"**Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts."**

**~Author Unknown**

**(I honestly found this quote funny because it is so true! I'd be considered a nut!)**

**Part 1: Sakura**

_You now how they say a day can last a thousand breaths but the breath that is most important will come from within-well that's how I feel right now. _Sakura was lying on her bed, waiting for sleep to take over her. It wasn't like she was not tired, she really was, but she kept thinking about Sasuke.

Sasuke was the main priority, she thought to herself. Even she could not deny that everyday that she had gone to school and found him not there, turned out to be a little depressing. To Sakura it wasn't the same without Sasuke, the new rock or obstacle in her life. Kin somehow loved him and accepted him for her replacement father but as a whole, Sakura deep down inside was still pondering over what to think of Sasuke. She knew that she would not fall asleep till late yet again…and then, well she would be awakened early by Kin who wants to go visit Sasuke…

Sakura sighed and sat up, turning on her lamp light in the process. She got out of bed slipping on her fuzzy green slippers and made her way to Kin's room where she found her daughter cuddled around a teddy bear that Kin had long ago called Win. Sakura still had yet to figure out why her daughter called a teddy bear 'Win' but Sakura wouldn't complain. Silently, she walked up to her daughter kissing her small petite forehead and then pulled the covers over Kin's small yet cute form. Sakura smiled down at her daughter wondering why all those years ago, why no one would accept Kin.

Sakura sighed again and walked out of Kin's bedroom, closing the door and shutting it softly so it wouldn't let off the tiniest of sounds to wake her daughter. With all due intent Sakura moved towards the kitchen where she made a cup of tea and returned back to her bedroom. Once back in bed, Sakura carefully held her tea cup and sipped while at the same time she thought about Sasuke.

Overall, Sakura thought, she could not comprehend Sasuke. Sometimes he was a stupid jerk and sometimes he was kind and helpful. Some students said Sasuke was in a gang…well Sakura couldn't believe that, because gossip might as well stay as gossip because that's all it is.

Inside her head she created a list of why Sasuke was a good guy and why he was a jerk.

Why he was a good guy:

He told Kin that he would be her daddy.

Kin loved him.

It seemed he loved Kin.

He somewhat understood how Sakura felt about her family.

He had an unusual personality.

He sometimes said some very insightful things.

He hadn't had really bothered or bugged her about the secret she was keeping and it seemed he sort of respected her for it.

Why he was a jerk:

He wouldn't leave her alone.

He kept pulling pranks on her.

He liked to torture people.

Because he is who he is.

Sakura gawked as she was trying to add more reasons to the list of why he was a jerk and she found the last idea on the list was extremely childish.

_Agh_…she thought, _what could or should she do about a jerk like him who drove her both crazy and happy._ Then something dawned on Sakura.

_What if…she was falling for the Uchiha?_

_**No**_…Sakura rejected that idea faster then she could even begin to process it. She didn't need romance in her already complicated life… so she did what she figured was best to do…she put her cup of tea on the night stand and rolled over putting her head on the mattress and the pillow on top of her head.

She was going to will herself to sleep whether she wanted to or not…

**Part 2: Itachi**

Itachi woke with a groan and rolled over accidentally hitting his head on the nightstand causing him to say some very ungentle-men-like words. Itachi was fully awake now and decided since he hasn't been in Japan for so long that he might as well go on a jog. So reaching for the clock and checking the blinking clock that read 9:30 am he groaned again but somehow didn't care that this was the first time he has slept in, in a couple of years. With his good night's sleep he threw on a pair of shorts and a baggy T-shirt and jogged down the stairs to the front door where he was greeted by the maid, Mish.

"It's a lovely morning, Itachi. Are you going for a jog?" Mish saw that Itachi had not showered and decided that this was the best conclusion for why not.

Itachi nodded his head and said, "Tell Sasuke I'll be back in about an hour if he's awake, otherwise let him sleep."

And with those words said, Itachi was off sprinting through the gates, and what looked liked to be a horde of Sasuke Uchiha fan girls. Itachi shuttered as he realized that his brother had a horde of them like he did. That was something Itachi always said he could without.

Itachi was twenty minutes through his jog when he noticed a pink haired girl probably around fifteen or sixteen walking with what looked liked to be a soft colored five year old red head, but what caught his attention was the fact that the girl was holding a soup pot, while trying to hold the little girl's hand. She was headed the same way Itachi was heading so he decided to give the girl a hand.

"You need some help there," Itachi said jogging up beside the two girls.

He saw the pink haired girl blush and shake her head, "No thank you."

"You sure," Itachi said now slowing to a complete walk and fully addressed the girl. "I'm headed the same way as you are, it wouldn't hurt to let me carry it."

Before the pink haired girl could respond to what Itachi was saying, the little girl pointed a finger at him. "You look like daddy!"

"Kin, where are your manners?" The pink haired girl demanded.

"I'm sorry about that, but now that I look you do resemble Sasuke." The pink haired girl looked at Itachi puzzled.

Realization hit Itachi at that moment and he now understood what his brother had said. The pink haired girl he assumed was Sakura, and the little girl was the one who thought that he was her father.

"You are Sakura aren't you?" Itachi said, "I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother."

Before the pink haired girl could respond, Itachi took the soup pot from her hands because yet again, he assumed she had made the soup for his 'sick' brother.

"You're daddy's brother?" Kin clamped her little hands together and hugged Itachi who held the soup pot higher so she couldn't bump her head on it.

"Kin settle down," Sakura was trying to take control of her little angel. "I'm sorry she's being rude. I'm Sakura Haruno. It's a true pleasure to meet you and thanks so much for carrying the soup pot."

"My brother has talked about you but I never pictured a sweet girl like you."

Itachi wanted to know what this girl was made of because he wanted to make sure that his brother would not get hurt again and that if he did he could go to her instead of beggig his poor defenseless brother for help.

Sakura blushed, "Please, I am not sweet. Your brother has probably spoken of all the stupid pranks I've pulled on him."

"Really, my brother said nothing about pranks," Itachi wanted to learn more…hey you cannot blame a guy for being curious.

"You're my uncle aren't you?" Kin stared up at the older Uchiha with bright eyes.

"For you anything, sweetheart," Itachi bent over and kissed Kin upon her brow.

Even Itachi had to admit the little girl was a charming sweetheart who could probably melt the heart of the cruelest of people.

Ten minutes later…they arrived to Sasuke's manor and Itachi, the gentleman that he is escorted them inside and up to Sasuke's room where they found that Sasuke was still sound asleep.

**Part 3: Sasuke**

Sasuke groaned as he felt something tugging on his covers. He hated-no absolutely loathed being woken up and it didn't help that his head felt like a bulldozer ran over it.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke mumbled only to have someone tug on the sheet even more.

Sasuke was just about to yell at whoever it was who was waking him, but decided against him when he heard the words, "Daddy, time to rise and shine!"

At that exact moment he realized two things. One he had slept in till really late. And secondly, Kin and Sakura were in his messy bedroom. Sasuke could not figure out why he was so ashamed of his bedroom, but right now he felt embarrassed because they were in his room, which for all he knew probably had things Kin shouldn't see till she's older lying around.

Sasuke opened his onyx eyes, to find that Kin was just about to pounce on him. Before she could though, to Sasuke's utter relief, Sakura picked her daughter up and moved her slightly father away from the bed so she wouldn't be able to pull the same maneuver again.

"Kin, Sasuke's been sick," Sakura said and mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry,' to Sasuke.

'Thanks,' Sasuke couldn't help but mouth back to her.

"Can I give you a hug, daddy?" Kin had her little face in a full wanting pout and Sasuke just smiled at how cute she was especially when she threw her arms around his neck. He was wondering why he had been so depressed before, and he was happy until Kin uttered the words 'I love you daddy,' into his ear.

He still questioned his right to be her false daddy. He still couldn't believe that his life had taken a drastic turn and had landed him here. Was there an end to happiness and freedom? He hoped not because the road he was about to go down seemed more morbid and lost than the road he was on before. The currents were turning, and he Sasuke Uchiha admitted that he didn't know what to do. Should he swim back to shore or help rescue the drowning people or was he a victim himself? Was he the actual drowning victim?

Answers to his problem would not come easy, but that didn't mean he didn't want them to come easily.

Before long, he realized that Sakura and Kin were watching him and trying to understand his reaction to Kin's loving hug.

"I'm sorry, I've been a little out of it lately," Sasuke murmured and knew that a slight blush was adorning his features, he just didn't know why.

"A little?" He heard his brother say and realized that Sakura and Kin weren't the only ones in the room with him, his brother was there standing against the bed post with a large smirk present upon his beautiful face.

"I brought you some soup. It should make you feel better," Sakura said this, but to Sasuke it felt like Sakura was going to say something else instead.

Itachi was the first to speak to break the settling silence. "Kin why don't we leave your parents for a moment? You and I can go on a grand tour of Sasuke's huge house."

"Okay," Kin said, as always she was easy to please.

Sakura shot Itachi a 'thank you' look and once Itachi and Kin had left the room Sakura faced Sasuke.

"Sasuke how are you really?" Sakura was looking him directly in the eyes.

"I've just been really depressed," Sasuke answered truthfully.

He decided to lay his head back down onto the soft pillows while Sakura pulled up a chair to the side of the bed facing him.

"Sasuke, can I speak freely," Sakura addressed him almost desperately.

"Yeah," Sasuke didn't know what Sakura was about to say and maybe if he did, he could have stopped her before things got out of hand, but he didn't.

"Sasuke," Sakura stated with her head held high, but her face turned away from him. "I'm truly grateful for what you have done, I mean, accepting Kin as you're somewhat daughter but I think that you aren't ready to handle it. You and I both know that this is more or less true, and I have decided that it would be better for me, if I lay cool for a while. I just don't like hurting people and I know that this is hurting you.

"Don't lie to me and say it isn't, because the look on your face and in your eyes gives you away. I just, I've been somewhat of an emotional wreck too, and well I don't like this feeling that is inside me. You do wonders to me Sasuke, you make my heart want to burst but at the same time I think you're a cold hearted jerk. Don't get me wrong, the sacrifices you have made and even the commitments you have made to my daughter, I will be ever grateful for but all the same..."

Sakura paused for a moment, and Sasuke thought of all things she was trying to tell him. He didn't quite get it, what could she be trying to tell him? Was she trying to say that she didn't want Sasuke around anymore? And why would she think him a cold hearted jerk, was it because he was always so means towards her but there was an explanation to that-she started it first.

"Sasuke, this is hard for me, to say these words."

Sakura now looked him straight in the eyes. It felt like she was seeing straight into his deepest being-his soul.

"I don't think we should be friends, I mean, I don't know how Kin will feel about this decision I have made, but Sasuke you make me an emotional train wreck, and I don't like it!"

Sakura looked like she was about to cry.

Had she just broken up with him? Was she trying to say that they shouldn't be friends?

Sasuke's reaction to her words even surprised him, but more than that for some reason he just didn't feel like saying goodbye to her. Sasuke grabbed her hand that was lying on the bed, causing her to look up at him and that's when he did it.

That's when he wished that he had self control.

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips, but neither Sakura nor Sasuke parted their lips for a few seconds.

It was their first kiss, and in Sasuke's mind, he hoped it wouldn't be their last one as well.

**Part 4: Sakura**

Sakura couldn't believe it-Sasuke had just kissed her.

_HE HAD KISSED HER! _

_How had this happened, she had never led him on has she? _

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered once he had broken the kiss.

"Just shut the heck up," was Sasuke response as he managed to somehow pin her arms to the bed.

W_hat was he thinking? What was he going to do to her!_

As his lips descended down on hers once again, she resisted.

_What more could she do? She didn't want to open her heart, she didn't want to have to learn how to love or like! _

"Sasuke," his names came off her lips sharply. She tried to push him off, after succeeding in braking off there second kiss. "Don't do this!"

Sakura the whole time hadn't realized what was happening until she forced Sasuke's head up, and she felt something wet hit her face. Sasuke was crying.

Tears were dripping from his eyes, "Don't leave me after I've figured out some of my life. I still need support!"

Sakura could see an anger in his eyes, one she had never seen before. Sakura was dumbfounded and at a loss of words because in reality what could she do? There weren't many options and the ones that were presenting themselves would lead to something she didn't want to think about.

Sasuke looked split, so split to the point of what looked liked insanity.

"You know what," Sasuke said viciously. "I don't care if you leave or not, because frankly you'd be like all those other people!"

His words were like venom, they hurt her. They turned her heart to butter, because those words were true. She was hurting him, and possibly even all her new friends and Kin, because of the stupid rash decision she had come up with. She was screwing up, but why should she care?

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice was rubbed raw.

His eyes bored into her. They made her feel broken, they made her feel hurt, and they made her feel pain. Why was she doing this? Why was she hurting herself and everyone else?

Yes, you could say there was a reason why she was hurting Sasuke now, but did she have the guts to tell him or the world about her problem- NO.

"Sasuke I'm…" Sakura's words were cut off as Itachi and Kin burst into the room and saw Sakura pinned to the bed with an every miffed Sasuke on top.

When the two had walked in, Sasuke let go of her.

"Get out now!" Sasuke nearly shouted into Sakura's face.

"I'm sorry," Sakura sad again, but she new those words now meant nothing to Sasuke.

"Mommy, Daddy what's wrong," Kin whimpered and rushed up to the two emotional kids.

"Nothing," Sakura whispered not looking Sasuke's way. "Your…daddy just needs to go back to bed and it's time for us to go."

"But…" Kin whined.

**Part 5: Itachi**

In the background, Itachi was watching the scene unfold with a confused expression. He had no idea what exactly was going on. One minute his brother and Sakura looked to be friends and now they both looked hurt-Sasuke betrayed and Sakura guilty.

By the end of the day he would get his explanation because his brother needed to be fixed inside and he could see that Sakura had hurt him even more then he had been hurt before. Did she break up with him?

Itachi watched as Sakura nearly dragged Kin out of Sasuke's room.

Itachi watched Kin's confused, childish eyes fill up with what looked to be tears.

Itachi watched as his brother broke down yet again.

Itachi watched as his brother broke down and completely, full out cried.

Itachi watched as his brother shattered the night that lay on the nightstand next to his bed.

Itachi watched as Sasuke cried out Sakura's name in the same way a man addicted to beer calls out to his bottle when someone takes it away.

Itachi watched as his brother finally looked up at him and glared angrily at him.

Itachi watched as his brother finally got the nerve to ask him for help.

And Itachi watched and listened to his brother who was clearly madly insane or hurt with what Sakura did to him.

And now Itachi too was confused as to why Sakura would ever leave Sasuke, a man always true to his word.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I truly admit for some reason this turned out to be a very boring chapter at least to me. I had developed a slight case of writer's block because I know where I want this story to go, but at the same time I'm trying to build up to the climax and resolution. I hope this chapter was not at all boring for you, the reader! **

**I hope to update in a couple of weeks, but my AP European History Exam is coming up, May 8, and I've been studying my butt of for it since the test is $86.00! So I was hoping you guys would be kind enough to review! 32 reviews please, that's not asking a lot, so just if you read the chapter review even if you don't want to because I do accept one word reviews like cool or sad! **

**moonlesslife**

**P.S. My spelling and grammar might be a little bad, sorry! **


	12. What now?

A/N: Ahh….I AM SO SORRY! I should have updated way earlier but I've had a lot going on in my life between tests, and studying for the big huge AP European History test. Well…I took it and boy; I hate it because I think I honestly did very, very poorly and yeah. I hope you guys can forgive me, because I've had a on of stuff going on between school and family… I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the fantabulous reviews I finally got to read and appreciate.

P.S. I was in a rush to finish this chapter so there will be errors in grammar and spelling but I figured you guys would prefer not to wait another day for a new chapter!

**PMYM **

**Chapter 12:**

**What now?**

"**Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile."**

**-Albert Einstein **

**Two weeks and some odd days after the incident….**

**Part 1: Kin** (It feels like the first time in her genuine perspective)

Kin's kindergarten teacher had given them homework today. They had to read and dissect a poem to see how well there English was coming along. Mr. Pain as the kindergartners call him, had written the poem himself. Kin was lying on her bed when she started to read it.

The calm quiet surrounds us,

The butterflies fly,

The birds sing out in joy,

While the little beetles

Dance on the summer figs.

A person watches this sight

And silence and quiet is all they can comprehend.

The poem was confusing Kin, because her homework was to create a theme from the poem but she knew that in order to create a theme, one needed to understand the poem. Kin at the moment was too sad over her mother to comprehend the poem.

Since the day that Sakura took Kin home from Sasuke's, her mother has been depressed but Kin did not understand why. And whenever she would ask her mother what was wrong her mother would reply with:

"Oh, Kin, everything's alright don't you be worried about me," Sakura would murmur and pat and kiss the top of Kin's adorable head.

Kin knew that her mother was hurting inside. Her mother would never speak of her father at all and whenever she mentioned him she would reply:

"Oh, Kin, Sasuke's got some problems right now, don't you go worrying about him now you hear," but the whole time her mom's face would hold a absent minded smile that showed a melancholy, that even the world would have troubles comprehending.

_Was that it?_ Kin thought to herself about the poem in her hands. _Is the poem talking about how life can make a person become silent? Or is it talking about the idea that nature frees a person from this world and the things that hold them here? _

_Aye…I could ask mother but then she'll cause me to hurt inside_. Kin's eyes felt like they would surely burst but Kin knew they wouldn't. Her mom had taught her to be strong but yet even Kin realized that her mother was a hypocrite.

Kin put the poem aside and decided that she may as well go to dinner now or at least remind her mother that eating dinner was a must. Kin sighed and got up, putting her quickly finished homework away, opening the door out into the hallway and then started to walk into the living room where she was surprised to see her 'uncle' Itachi.

"Uncle Itachi," Kin addressed him with delight and happiness, "What are you doing here."

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Itachi looked surprised but then got over the surprise and hugged her back. Kin's happy face, with a smile and bright eyes, only lasted until she saw her mother-….

Sakura looked like a car had run her over. Her eyes were red and she was crying. She looked depressed to an extreme degree. For some odd reason she didn't seem happy to see Itachi.

"Kin, how have you been doing," Itachi asked her but his smile did not reach his eyes-not even half ways. He set her back on the ground and Kin walked to her mother.

"I've been fine, what about you?" Kin asked politely back.

"Just fine, Kin, just fine," Itachi replied as Kin wrapped her arms around her mother who kissed her head. Kin didn't trust Itachi's words for the same reason that Kin knew that when parents or even other adults repeated things over again, usually they were lies.

Her mother now addressed her.

"Kin, your aunt Ino is coming over to take you to the mall. Go get ready okay." Sakura's smile was trying to lighten the mood and Kin could sense that her mother did not want her here and least of all with Itachi.

Kin did as her mother said, so she would not hurt her mother anymore.

Kin now understood as she watched Itachi and Sakura say nothing, that something was definitely wrong.

Kin now understood that there was only one thing she could do-do as she was told.

Kin knew her heart was slowly breaking.

Kin knew that her parent's had had a fight or something close to it and their differences had surfaced.

And now Kin was headed off to the mall with her aunt Ino, just as a way of keeping her busy.

**Part 2: Itachi**

Itachi watched as Ino, a blond, walked through the front door smiled at Sakura but snubbed him and took Kin out of the house to the mall or something like that. Itachi now turned back to the tear stained Sakura. Without a word he walked over to her and placed her arms around her, she looked like she needed a hug.

Sakura resisted the hug for several seconds and then just gave in and put her head on Itachi's shoulder the same place Sasuke had placed his hours earlier. Itachi didn't think she would really like to know the latter part.

"Sakura, you know why I'm here right?" Itachi addressed her calmly.

"Sasuke sent you…" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Not exactly, he doesn't know that I'm here." Itachi said calmly again and lifted up Sakura's head and made her look him directly in the eyes. "You're hurting my brother, and you're hurting yourself, quit it. Sasuke told me what you said and what he did. Can't you see what you have in front of you for crying out loud, the two of you have been crying for days or at least mopping around like two year olds after they're refused cake? Sakura go to Sasuke, he needs you and whether you want to admit it or not, it seems that you need him to. You two have grown on each other in a way few get to experience, you should be lucky!"

"Lucky about what? Wanting to rip off my own head over some guy that I don't know all to well-but I'm sorry to inform you, I hate being this way, my walls are crumbling and you couldn't possible understand how that feels." Sakura looked at him accusingly and spoke with a desperate tone to her voice as if wanting him to understand.

"Sakura…" Itachi's words were lost to Sakura he could see that she wasn't allowing herself to be persuaded. "Look at me, Sakura."

When she didn't look and just deeply buried herself into her shoulder he spoke.

"I'm going to tell you this whether you want to hear it or not, because you need to comprehend your actions and the harm that you are bringing to Sasuke. Don't think you're the only one with a past that's bad!

"When I was thirteen and Sasuke was eight, our mother left us to become a model and well our father sort of permanently moved into his office leaving us alone. Sasuke denies that this effected his bringing up in anyway but it deeply affected him and it didn't help that our parents hated and pushed away my brother because he was not the first born. Sasuke had to stand being treated like a nobody for years. When my parent's spoke his name it was only for one reason-to punish him for something and half of the time it was an accident I did.

"Sakura, you need to understand Sasuke was always pushed away and every time this has happened to him-it slices him in half. When you walked out on him, his last wall broke down like the barrier you had created for yourself. You need to understand, Sasuke cares for you, truly and deeply even if he won't admit it. And you know what, I forgot to add earlier, his parents haven't called or talked to him since they moved out-try to comprehend that.

"Two weeks ago I received a letter from them demanding that I tell Sasuke that he must come visit them for a whole month and that I should drag him if I have to. The letter was sent to me Sakura-not Sasuke. How do you think he feels right now?"

Sakura's sniffles had ended a couple seconds ago but Sakura's head still laid bury in Itachi's shoulder.

"Why didn't he open up to anyone?" Sakura whispered.

"Why didn't you open up to anyone?" Itachi countered.

"So Sasuke was sort of pariah wasn't he?" Sakura asked gently.

"Yes," Itachi said and gently patted Sakura's back.

"I hurt him really badly didn't I?" Sakura asked another question.

"More then you can every dream of knowing." Itachi answered.

"Do you think he will forgive me at all?" Sakura mumbled gently and raised her head from his shoulder.

"I don't know. You'll have to find that out for yourself." Itachi replied trying to soothe her.

"Itachi, can you take me to him?" Sakura asked.

"I can do that, Sakura." Itachi was gentle as he gently patted her cheek and helped her stand up. "You need to help him Sakura, and only you can do that right now Sakura. My words mean nothing to him, but yours do and maybe always will."

Sakura quietly and thoughtfully got up and Itachi guided her out her front door and into Sasuke's Jaguar he had borrowed and he was secretly debating whether to buy one of his own.

Itachi somehow secretly knew that everything between Sakura and Sasuke would get better.

Itachi knew the path to healing lay right before them and that what they needed to do first was to admit their backgrounds and their faults.

Itachi also knew that the letter him mother had sent him would be burned.

Their parents needed to learn a lesson-everyone has a right to live their own lives.

Itachi knew he would never force Sasuke to ever do anything against his will like forcing him to visit their parents who hated him deeply.

**Part 3: Sakura**

Sakura was still taking in and trying to digest the information Itachi had given her and she hadn't been doing a good job of it. Sakura was hurting inside and she knew everyone around her could see that she was secretly in pain. Especially when she had showed up that Monday two weeks ago and Sasuke walked straight passed her in class and sank down onto a chair in the back. The fan girls hadn't even bugged him for some reason and now Sakura knew why-he had been hurt like her.

Sakura also knew she had been a witch with a b towards him and she knew that many people probably hated her for it too because now she hated herself too. She had hurt Sasuke in the worst way possible-she had denied him the right to have a new family, one that would love and accept him for who he was.

Sakura knew though that she wouldn't be able to truly forgive him for kissing her, but that kiss was like magic, a magic that needed to be held closely and understood. Sakura needed closure even if she was the one that had hurt him. Leaving him crying like that was wrong.

At one point, she had hated when someone broke up with someone else and now look at her she had played into her own hates. She had broken her vow not to hurt herself or anyone else around her. She didn't trust herself any more because of this.

What could she tell Sasuke to make him feel better? What could she tell herself, in that matter, to make herself forgive herself? She was a horrid person for hurting him. She was a horrendous monster who didn't deserve the righteous life she had been given. She didn't deserve it at all.

As soon as Itachi pulled into Sasuke's driveway, Sakura knew that asking for forgiveness and giving it would take a while so she turned towards Itachi.

"Itachi, when Ino drops Kin off in an hour will you look after Kin tonight…" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Yes, of course. Good luck Sakura, Sasuke can be a stubborn mule but remember even he can fall off a mental cliff into an abyss of black." Itachi said as Sakura got out of the car.

She heard the Jaguar purr and take off and she knew that Itachi would create a stronger bond with Kin. That would be a good thing in every way. Sakura needed both Kin and Itachi on her side. She needed anyone and everyone to get through life.

Sakura made her way up the driveway to the door and knocked. A maid answered the door and Sakura stepped once again into Sasuke's house.

The maid smiled kindly at her, but there was a hint of distrust within her eyes and Sakura closed hers and breathed in.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" Sakura asked the maid a simple question.

"He's…in his room. Maybe I should tell him he has visitor." The maid stuttered out.

"No thank you, I want to have the privilege to talk to him alone. Thanks." Sakura politely replied and started her trek up the stairs and to Sasuke's bedroom.

Sakura breathed in deeply and started to turn the knob.

"Itachi, get out and stay out please," Sakura gasped as she heard Sasuke's hoarse voice.

He was talking to Itachi not her and he probably really, supremely hated her right now.

There was only one thing left to do and that was to open the door fully and walk in, so she did. The sight before her was one, Sakura didn't expect.

Sasuke sitting there by the window only clad in boxers but his eyes were red-rimmed, almost swollen and he looked liked he had lost weight. When he turned around to see her, she knew that he was at a loss for words.

**Part 4: Sakura & Sasuke** (I get to do them together again, hooray!!!!!!!!!)

He looked at her as she looked at him, not saying anything.

Sakura…Sasuke's mind reeled.

Sasuke…Sakura's mind reeled.

"I…" Sakura began and almost lost her nerve as she turned her back towards him. She took a step back towards the door not knowing how to proceed and just wanting to get out of here-away from him, away from herself.

Sasuke knew he couldn't let her escape him, not again. It was one thing to pass by her at school, but he couldn't let her go now that he had her so close.

He rushed up and grabbed her upper arm not letting go.

Words between them went unspoken as Sasuke's arms wrapped around her from behind, but the words were known to both of them.

"Sakura, I've missed you so much," Sasuke whispered into her ear and lightly nuzzled her neck, taking a whiff of her gentle cherry scent.

"Sasuke," He could hear her tears coming down her face and then he could see them as she turned around and faced him.

"I'm sorry, if I had known…" Sakura knew the words she wanted to say would never be found when she was directly in front of him, Sasuke. Sakura somehow knew that she'd almost always be at a loss of words around him most of the time.

Sasuke was hurt. Sakura had seen to that, but just the sight of her within his arms, erased some of the long standing hatred he held for her.

"Shhh….Sakura," Sasuke whispered and gently yet urgently kissed the side of her mouth causing her to close her eyes. He watched as the tears slowly came to an end and he watched as she slowly let him kiss her lips fully.

This time she wasn't backing away from him. She was gently kissing him back and his heart felt a little more whole then it had been.

Sakura broke the passion ignited kiss and squeezed Sasuke tightly.

"I hate myself," She murmured to him. "I hurt you and myself, and I cannot describe how sorry I am. Itachi told me…about your parents."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and groaned. He knew that Itachi would do something like that and he knew that in the long run he would probably be really grateful to Itachi for telling her about the things he himself hated admitting to.

Before Sakura could say anything else, Sasuke intercepted her. "Don't pity me Sakura; you don't like pity and neither do I."

"I know Sasuke, but it's so hard not to…" Sakura whispered into his bare chest.

"I feel the same about your past…" Sasuke whispered into her ear again. "I need to know, why did you really leave me? For the last two weeks I think I was living in Hades, I never knew how much I had come to depend on you."

"I felt the same way Sasuke…I guess I left you because I was afraid of getting hurt. I knew that you were a player and I knew you strived to break girls' hearts but…but…I had found out about the bet you had made with your gang members. It hurt Sasuke, finding out that you had bet that you could get me to sleep and/or make you fall in love with me."

Sasuke was shocked to hear that she had found out about the bet. He had totally forgotten about it, and he probably figured that the guys had told her because they wanted him to lose. He felt like killing a certain couple of peoples right now.

"I'm sorry; I really was going to cut off the bet. After I found out about Kin, I knew that I stood no chance of winning…" Sasuke realized the words he had said and nearly bit his tongue off for saying them to her.

"You're a jerk," Sakura pulled away and lightly play slapped him and then forced him into a kiss.

Sasuke was the one to pull away this time.

"I'm really not as bad as you make me out to be." Sasuke whispered.

"You're right," Sasuke was surprised by the stiffness of her words but he smiled when she said, "You're way worse."

"Sakura…" Sasuke's voice now held a melancholy tone to it. "I need to know, is everything from this second forward fine between us."

"Yes, Sasuke, I think it is and I'm sorry," Sakura whispered again.

"Don't be, every couple fights, I guess ours are just a little bigger and worse than other couples," Sasuke murmured.

Sakura gulped, "We're a couple?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course, sweetheart, so that means please, next time if there's a problem please come tell me before you go yelling at me shouting things I really don't like."

"I'm-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's hand.

"Don't you dare say 'I'm sorry' again or I will tickle you," Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke, our relationship…" Sakura began but blushed.

"We'll take it one step at a time and if I ever push you or you I, I want you to promise to voice your thoughts and I will mine."

"Of course Sasuke…" Sakura whispered into his chest again, and then said, "Ummm…Sasuke I really think you should put some pants on.

Sasuke lightly blushed and whispered an obscenity and Sakura laughed, pulling away from his arms.

"I'll go explore your house now. Come find me after you're done." Sakura waved and ran out the door before Sasuke could stop her.

**End of Chapter**

_**A/N: Whoa, it's getting late and I have to get off the computer so I'll end the chapter there. Thanks for reading it! To me, the chapter started off boring because well…I had a huge case of writers blocks and just sat there staring at the computer for an hour or so. Well towards the end of the chapter I started remembering what my original plot line was and well, the next chapter should be far more superb then this one.**_

_**Another thing two songs "Just a dream" by Carrie Underwood and "Citizen Solider" by 3 doors down helped give me inspiration for this chapter. If you haven't heard either of them I highly recommend them, so go check them out.**_

_**One last thing, I want 40 reviews, because well over 115 people have this on their favorites and alerts and hardly none you guys ever review so please do because I like it when people tell me I'm doing something right or wrong. It helps me create future stories and story ideas for later chapter and such.**_

_**Thanks, moonlesslife**_


	13. The Worst Kind of Parents

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a long while. I really do feel bad but like always, I have excuses, especially finals-mainly studying, and cleaning the house for company. Even right now I'm sort of sneakily going onto the lab top while the company is out of the house. I hope you like the chapter, and will read the author's note down below, it will explain more. Also, please excuse my really bad mistakes!

**PMYM**

**Chapter 13:**

**The Worst Kind of Parents**

"**For never can true reconcilement grow, Where wounds of deadly hate have pierced so deep."**

**  
Author: ****John Milton**

**Source: **_**Paradise Lost (bk. IV, l. 98)**_

**A Week and a half Later…**

**Part 1: Mikoto **

"Bring that here darling," a woman with long raven blue hair said to what looked to be her servant.

The girl did not look much older then eighteen and she was holding a platter and on it a single letter rested.

"The postman just dropped this by madam. I was just about to bring it to you," the young girl bowed and offered the platter up.

Mikoto took the letter from up off of the platter and asked her butler to open it. Once the letter was opened she took it upon herself to hold it before her and read.

Mikoto recognized her son's, Itachi's, quick yet graceful handwriting. She silently wondered to herself why her son of all people would write a letter to her, instead of calling.

The letter read:

Dear Mother,

I feel deeply regretful to tell you that neither Sasuke nor I have the time or the want to spend a month with you and father. You commanded that we must visit you for a month, but I do not believe it is best.

Sasuke….has well been very sick as of late and would not be at all happy to have to stand your graceful presence. And I as of late have been busy trying to direct another movie, but this time using the more complicated system of CGI and my workers and I will need the next three months to work and make progress upon it.

I do not mean, to hurt your feelings or to disobey any commands given to me, but my job and both Sasuke's health and school come before you or father. I hope that you do not feel disappointed in us, but this is how it will always be.

Love,

Itachi

Mikoto let the letter fall from her fingertips and land on the floor. The servants and butlers around her backed up a couple of steps. Mikoto's fingers curled into fists and her eyes held the furry of a person denied something.

_How could my sons not want to see me or there father!_

_We ARE there parents and they SHOULD be grateful, but OH NO they show no appreciation for us bringing them into this world. This is uncalled for. Sasuke must have put Itachi up to this; he has never denied me anything before. This will and CANNOT happen. Sasuke will pay for what he has done to my son!_

_Fugaku must know of his treachery!!!!!_

"Madam," the maid from before addressed her, "a man by the name of Itachi wishes to speak with you."

The maid bowed her head, holding the phone before her. Mikoto angrily grabbed it from her maid's hands.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this letter!" This was no question, but a firm demand.

Itachi on the other line, groaned.

"Mother, what I said in it is true. Neither Sasuke nor I have the time to visit you and before you start accusing Sasuke of putting me up to this-HE DID NOT!"

"Itachi, please don't speak such nonsense, you are coming to visit your father and I!" Mikoto's voice was harsh and strictly commanding.

"Mother, you cannot command us to do anything. I am my own guardian and in case you didn't know, last year Sasuke was emancipated. You have no right to take control of our lives anymore and if you do well then that show's your black heart!"

Itachi's tone was loud and nonstop as he spoke. Their parents had no right to force them to do anything anymore. They were in charge of their own lives now, and always would be.

Mikoto was silent for a moment gathering her thoughts, "So now you abandon me, is that it?"

"Mother, I am not and will not abandon you, but I will not live under your forceful, demanding presence."

"How could you do this to your own loving mother!" Mikoto's voice was almost a wail.

"How could you abandon Sasuke when he needed you!" Itachi threw back in her face.

"Itachi…" Mikoto's last fuse had just lighted and she felt like attacking something.

Itachi was speaking to someone on the other side of the phone and then, "Mother I have to go now, but have a happy Thanksgiving. I'll call you at Christmas."

Itachi hung up before Mikoto could even respond.

Mikoto's knuckle's had gone white as she grasped the phone tighter and tighter. _Her SONS HAD ABANDONDENED HER, but they had yet to seen the last of her!_

And of course all of the servants slowly slid out of her deadly presence…

**Part 2: Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke was sitting on the couch in his room. Sakura was sitting upon his lap. Kin was with her "aunts" and Sasuke and Sakura were in Sasuke's house watching movies. They were just hanging out with another, sometimes asking each other stupid, random things but the two were very happy.

"Please Sasuke; can we not watch Jurassic Park?" Sakura had wound her arms around his neck and was looking straight into his eyes.

"First you have to tell me why, or we're watching it," Sasuke teased Sakura.

His arms had wound themselves around her lovely, petite waist. His eyes held a mischievous look to them and he was smirking broadly.

"You are a jerk, just can we not," Sakura had never once admitted her fear of things coming back to life, and she didn't want to let him know it. Dinosaurs should stay long gone…they had no right to exist in this day and age, even if they were fiction…

"Then you have to kiss me, and then maybe I'll think about it," Sasuke whispered, his lips mere centimeters from hers.

Just when they were about to kiss, a coughing sound was heard and Sakura abruptly pulled away from Sasuke.

"Itachi," Sakura stood up and walked to him, "are you okay?"

Her hand touched his cheek and confirmed what she thought. He had a fever or at least his cheek felt really warm underneath her slim fingers.

Itachi looked to his brother who was shooting him death glares, telling him to get away from his girlfriend.

"I'm fine," Itachi assured Sakura.

Sakura just ignored him and turned to walk down the hall. "I'll be back," she said, quickly turning around to lock eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke had understood the look Sakura had given him: 'Play nice or you will get it.'

"What's up, Itachi," Sasuke said realizing that Itachi did not at all look very well.

Itachi sighed heavily and sat on the chair to the couch's left.

"I called mom, about the whole not going to see her," Itachi said.

"What did she do, and/or say-blame it all on me?" Sasuke had tensed at the mention of their parents.

"Of course, and apparently we have, I quote, 'abandoned her' or at least I have," Itachi was running his hands over his face.

"So do we have to go or not," Sasuke hopped, really hoped the latter.

"Well, I told her we weren't coming and that she had to deal with it," Itachi was lying back, now, with his eyes closed.

"That's good," Sasuke said just as Sakura bounced into the room with something in her hands.

She went up to Itachi, and before he could open his eyes, Sakura stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

Itachi opened his eyes quickly and was about to spit the thermometer out but Sakura said, "Itachi if you dare open your mouth, you will regret it."

Itachi silently glared at Sakura, who glared menacingly back. There was one thing Itachi knew and that was when Sakura warned someone…she meant it and would stand by her threats.

Sasuke laughed at his brother and realized too late that he had just taken several years off his life when Sakura turned to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke," Sakura marched up to him and whispered into his ear, "I'll tell Itachi of your fear of albino rabbits. That would really make a good prank."

Sasuke sighed and was glad that she didn't attack anything other then his pride.

The beeper on the thermometer went off and Sakura checked the temperature. It read 101.6 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Itachi," Sakura addressed him and he knew what she was about to say.

Itachi thought that he would save himself the long one-sided discussion by saying, "I'll go pop some Advil and then I'll go off to bed. Kay?"

"Fine," Sakura said almost as if she wanted to lecture him.

"Good night-Sasuke, Sakura," Itachi said, kissing Sakura's forehead and walking down the hallway to his bedroom, but not before hearing a low growl. He just chuckled at Sasuke's actions, because he knew he would do the same if only he had a girl like Sakura…

Back with Sasuke and Sakura in the living room….

"Sakura," Sasuke called and pulled her down, once again onto his comfy lap.

Sakura tried to wiggle her way out of his hold and did so with only little success. She was now sitting beside him, but his arms were still tightly wrapped around her waist.

"You know," Sasuke bent and whispered in her ear, "girls use to do anything they could just to touch me, let alone sit on my lap and talk to me."

"I don't know why," Sakura firmly replied, hurting Sasuke's ego. "Your brother is way nicer then you are."

"Oohh…you're bruising my heart," Sasuke lifted up one of his nicely toned arms and placed his hand over his heart.

Sakura laughed at his antics, placing both her hands firmly on either side of his face. She bit her lip. Sasuke was watching her closely.

"But, you're lucky-you have a girl like me," Sakura whispered and locked lips, very lightly.

Sasuke pulled away and tickled her under her chin and Sakura placed her head into his hand…they just stayed staring into each others eyes until Sasuke picked up Sakura's other hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"You're beautiful, and I really adore you," Sasuke murmured.

"Quit speaking such lies Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said earnestly.

"I would never lie to you…maybe not tell you the whole the truth, but I would never lie to you," Sasuke murmured and pulled her into another hug.

"Hmph…I was wondering, Sasuke," Sakura blushed and hid her face into his shirt.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered and pulled back, forcing her to look at him.

Sasuke realized that Sakura's face was more tense then it had been all night. "What's wrong?" His words were like velveteen to her.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to do something for me."

"I would do anything, you ought to know that," Sasuke replied and kissed her forehead, urging her to tell him.

"Well, you know next week we're off because of Thanksgiving break and I was wondering if you would be willing to baby-sit Kin for me?"

"Why?" Sasuke responded quickly, bewildered as to why Kin would need a babysitter when Sakura was home.

"Sasuke, yesterday, I got a phone call…It was my aunt tell me that my grandmother was in very bad condition. They don't think that she will make it to Christmas…I don't want Kin to be surrounded by death so I want to leave her here, and I figured that it might be a good time for you to get to know her better."

Sakura's face went a shade lighter then it is normally and Sasuke pulled her into his arms.

"Of course," Sasuke replied, "I'll do anything for you. I'll baby-sit Kin, plus Itachi loves her so much!"

Sasuke's fake enthusiasm did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

"If you don't want to watch over her I'll go to Ino…" Sakura whispered and let out a small sniffle.

"No, I really want to look after her, but I'm concerned about being away from you for so long and how you'll probably need a shoulder to lean on."

Sasuke was now not looking forward to the weak following this one. He did not like the idea of being without Sakura for any amount of days…let alone letting her go to see her dying grandmother.

"If you need anything at all," Sasuke said pulling her head up, so they were eye to eye, "you will not hesitate to call and ask me!"

"Of course, Sasuke," Sakura whispered and smiled pulling away. "It sounds like Kin and the rest of them are back."

Sasuke saw right through Sakura's sad smile but he knew he could do nothing about it. He would just have to support her, the best he could. Not everything in life has a solution, that's what makes living so hard.

So all Sasuke could do was sigh and walk up to where Sakura was, waiting for Kin to come inside.

"Daddy, Mommy," Kin called out, running towards her parents. Genuine smiles were present on both their faces…

Part 3: Fugaku

"Sir, there is a phone call from your wife on line four," a simple man in a suit said to a gentleman sitting behind a large desk covered in papers.

"Thank you, Ronald," Fugaku said. He had short trimmed brown hair, with dark eyes and a serious expression.

He punched line four into the phone and picked up. "Honey."

"Fugaku, it's terrible, our sons are abandoning us," Mikoto screamed into the phone.

Fugaku never could stand how loud his wife could get when she became highly agitated.

It was like listening to a fog horn.

"Why do you say that darling," he answered in a non-concerned voice.

"They say that they are two busy to stay with their parents from Thanksgiving to Christmas and they say we have no right to force them to come see us." Mikoto sounded as if she would burst into tears, but Fugaku knew that she would never ruin her freshly done makeup.

"Well…I'll see what strings I can pull…or we might just have to come to them…" Fugaku said distracted by the amount of work that he had to complete before him.

"That's a great idea, Fugaku," Mikoto said with a devious voice, "call me when you have it all planned out."

Mikoto hung up before Fugaku could say anything. Now he had more work to do…his children would pay the price for that…

Sighing he picked up the phone and got his secretary on the line…and planned out his vacation…

**Chapter End**

**A/N: Ahhh…another chapter complete…only a little bit left to go before the grand finale! I hope you liked the chapter, I was trying to add more plot into it, but my brother kept saying, this story doesn't need to go on much longer, it's good the way it is. :P that's what I say to him! I love this story and the development of the characters. So yeah….**

_**IMPORTANT**_**: I'm doing something new. I know I never get the amount of reviews I ask for and it saddens me because the people that do review cannot get the faster updates because of everyone else. SO STARTING THIS CHAPTER, when you review, as a treat, I will send you a part/ preview to the next chapter. If you're an anonymous reviewer and want the preview, just leave your email!**

**This way, those that review, will be happier and so will I! It's a win-win situation. Now please, can I get 40 reviews?**

**Thanks, moonlesslife**


	14. The Ideal Son

A/N: I loved all the nice reviews, not as many as I'd hoped, but I loved each and every one of them. Thanks! I know this is being updated a little/lot late but I've been super busy, trying to get some classes done and trying to deal with my large amount of summer homework. Hope you love the chapter and you're having an awesome summer. Remember to R & R!

_**MUST READ THIS:**_** I HAVE REVISED THIS CHAPTER AS OF January 9****th****, 2010. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE UPDATED VERSION, PLEASE DO. I have changed the plot, tweaked it. My Apologies, the story line that I used originally was getting to out of hand. My apologies, I hope this chapter is better!**

**PMYM **

**Chapter 14:**

**The Ideal Son**

**(Sorry no quote this chapter)**

**Part 1: Sasuke & Itachi (the two brothers)**

Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…….Drip…..

Sakura hugged her daughter goodbye as she readied for her trip back to her old home to visit her grandmother. She had her carry on luggage in one hand and one arm around Kin as she kissed her daughter's lovely, perfect cheek.

Sasuke watched, his insides were doing flips and he was already concerned for her well being. Sasuke watched her whisper something into her daughter's ear which probably was an 'I love you.'

This made Sasuke wish and dream that he had a mother like Sakura…someone that could have held him and told him everything was alright when they really weren't. Sasuke was really glad that he did not have to deal with his parents; that was nice. His mother was to eccentric and a drama queen, while his father was stoic and unloving.

He should not be thinking of them at a time like this…

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, dragging him out of his day dream and pulling him into a one handed hug. "I'll miss you so much, remember I'll call you every night and we can talk. I'll miss you." Sakura whispered again getting ready to pull away when Sasuke pulled her into a quick yet passionate kiss.

"I'll miss you too, my lovely Sakura Haruno," Sasuke whispered and kissed her forehead, watching as she said goodbye to his brother and their group of friends. Sakura had finally pulled away from the crying Ino and she pushed back into the crowd to get to her terminal. She waved one last time and gave Sasuke one last loving smile.

Sasuke's heart hurt and she wasn't even yet out of the country. Over the weekend he had boundlessly buggered her about letting him go with her but every time she had said to him 'No.'

Sasuke took Kin by one hand and Itachi took her other. The little girl had tears streaming down her small proportioned face. Itachi bent down to wipe them from her face.

"Your mama will be back in seven days, don't you worry Kin. Your daddy and I plus all your Aunties and Uncles will take good care of you." Itachi tried to reassure the girl who was staring at him through her tear stained face.

"Can we go home," Kin asked the two of them.

Kin just wanted to get away from the depressing airport. She had never been away from her mother for more than a day…she didn't know how she could last with her mother gone for seven days. Her mother always sang to her, read to her, held her, fed her, and bathed her, clothed her and a bunch of other things. Kin couldn't see how she could live without her mother for seven long days.

Sadness filled her heart and mind just by thinking of it…

"Yeah," Sasuke responded, "We'll go back to my home and I promise you you'll love sleeping over at my house."

Kin perked up at the thought. If she didn't have her mother, at least she would have Daddy Sasuke-he wouldn't leave her alone.

_Kids always have short attention spans_…Itachi thought…._or at least he had a short attention span as a child_….

Itachi knew too that Sasuke was taking Sakura leaving not very well…but Sasuke would not talk to him about it. He wouldn't open up to his bigger brother, as he had opened to before. Itachi thought the reason might be because Sasuke was just embarrassed to admit another weakness, especially when he just got over one.

"Come on Kin," Sasuke said and let go of her hand to hold his arms out open to her. Kin immediately let go of Itachi's hand and ran into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke 'ooffed' as he lifted her up into his arms and placed her on top of his shoulders, the way most fathers do with their kid.

"Come on Itachi," Sasuke said to his brother. "We should get Kin home and let her go to bed."

Ino and the rest of the girls had already patted Kin's head and told her that they would visit her in a couple days. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai went with the girls and left after waving goodbye to a determined and saddened Sakura. Itachi and Sasuke were the last to leave the airport and the last to get Sakura's departure out of their minds...

No words were exchanged as they walked to their car. Sasuke was lost in thoughts that revolved around Sakura and wanting to see her face, holding her again.

Itachi was just thinking of getting Kin home and put down. Itachi was also still trying to get all his equipment moved to Japan. As of yesterday, Itachi had told Sasuke that he would be moving in with him, and making movies here in Japan. Itachi knew that it would be hard to maintain time with his brother and directing/producing various movies, but he knew that it could be done. He would also have to make time to spend with who he assumed was his future sister in law, Sakura, and his future niece, Kin.

The car ride home was silent just as the walk to the car was and Itachi could almost feel Sasuke pouting. Sasuke was still heart broken over Sakura having to go, even if he knew it was the right thing to do.

It seemed to Itachi, that right after everything between the two lovebirds became good, something went wrong.

"Do you want me to take her," Itachi said to Sasuke as he slid out of the driver's seat of the car and onto Sasuke's driveway.

Kin was asleep in her Booster seat in the back of Sasuke's car.

Sasuke opened the backseat of the car and whispered, "I'll take her. Just open the door for me."

Itachi was happy to oblige to Sasuke's command and opened the front door for Sasuke who had Kin laying in his arms bridal style. Itachi also closed the door behind him as he walked in.

Sasuke was quietly humming to himself and Kin as he ascended the stairs and walked down the hallway and into the guest room that his maid had made up for Kin. The room was a peach color with purple trim and reminded him of the days when his mother would hold his hand and walk down into the park where the cherry blossoms bloomed. That was before she had become as vain as she has…that was a time before fame had grabbed hold of her and consumed her.

His memories of the past clung to him. The happy ones, the sad ones, and the slowly dimming ones were always constantly playing on his mind. His mind was an unpaved road, waiting to get trampled.

The maid rushed in the room, deterring him from his thoughts. He kissed Kin goodnight and left the room so that his house keeper could change Kin into pajamas and to tuck her in.

"Sakura," he whispered her name as he turned the handle of his door and walked into his bedroom and looked at the picture. A picture hung on the wall. A picture he would cherish till the end of time. It was a picture of Sakura and him. Sasuke was sitting and Sakura was on top of his lap, laughing. His arms were bound around her and a graceful smirk adorned his face. The picture had been taken four days ago…but it seemed to him that it had happened only moments ago. It was a picture of them, a picture of things to be, a picture of the promising future, or at least that is what he hoped it was.

"Goodnight Sasuke," Itachi called to his brother and walked into his own bedroom, closing the door and going to bed.

Sasuke did not answer; he only nodded his head and plunged into his bed. The darkness of his dreams had just begun to fully project themselves into his mind…

**Part 2: Fugaku and Mikoto **

**(A/N: I'm starting to hate them more and more, but for my own sake and yours, they will be more human in this part of the story. Please read on!)**

A woman sat behind her desk and looked up as a very loud dressed women walked in, in five inch heels and a deadly glare. The secretary felt the urge to press the button on her desk that would bring the cops here. The woman in front of her really was scary but very, very beautiful.

"How may I help you?" Stuttered out the scared secretary to the woman.

"Tell Fugaku, that his wife is here to see him," The woman berated out.

Mikoto had flown all the way from London, where she had been staying for a beauty contest and had made her way back to Japan earlier this morning where she had accidentally thought a pink haired girl, about to board a plane, was one of her powder girls.

"Hold on one moment," The stunned secretary called out. The secretary picked up her phone and called in to Fugaku's office.

Fugaku had picked up and had told her to let his wife into his office immediately.

Mikoto didn't even say thanks to the poor scared secretary as she walked by her and went into her husband's office.

"Fugaku," her sweet voice trailed into the room and Fugaku remembered how he had once fallen in love with the woman before him.

"Mikoto, my love," he said and got up from his office, walking over to Mikoto and kissed her cheek.

"It is good to see you dear," Mikoto whispered to him and he drew back.

"The same to you, Mikoto. I hope life has been treating you well," Fugaku said and presented his wife with a seat in front of his desk and he took the one adjacent to it.

They looked into each others eyes before Mikoto responded, "Life has been life. When will we meet the children?"

Fugaku had had his poor, scared secretary set everything up. They would leave tonight and drive to an expensive hotel and visit their sons tomorrow morning.

"We'll leave now, just let me put these documents away," Fugaku said, getting up and straightening out all the papers on his desk. He packed up the papers that were very important and placed them in his brief case before snapping it shut.

"Shall I?" Fugaku said his arm held out for his wife to place hers which she gratefully did.

"Of course, Fugaku. We will meet up with the children tomorrow morning won't we?" Mikoto had been looking forward to screaming at their boys for sending her that letter. She still could not believe that Sasuke had somehow developed the nerve to go against her. His allowance might just have to be cut for that.

Arm in arm, Fugaku and Mikoto walked through his office, to the elevator and out the front doors. They were a true, proud couple and people could sense their power in the world. Even if Mikoto was one of the sexiest women in the world, no one in the world in their right mind would every walk up to her or fear the worse.

Fugaku opened up the car door for his wife. She gratefully sat herself on the soft leather seat of her husband's brand new car. The brand new car smell was disgusting, but Mikoto could easily solve that problem as she dabbed a bit of perfume on the insides of each of her wrists.

Her husband entered the car and they drove off into the Tokyo traffic and towards their hotel….

Four hours later…they arrived at their hotel. It was pitch black outside and Fugaku had to give a nice tip to the owners of the hotel, so that they would stay open late for him and his wife.

"Separate rooms, master, madam?" The hotel owner announced as they walked up to the front desk.

"No, it is fine, we'll share a room." Mikoto butted in for her husband, who before today she hasn't seen since four years ago.

The owner looked to Fugaku for confirmation.

"Do as my wife says," Fugaku almost commanded in his intimidating voice.

"Of course," the old man squeaked out and handed them the key to their room. "I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you, of course we will," Mikoto said and she walked with her husband to their room that was four floors up. The owner would bring up their luggage at exactly eight o'clock the next morning.

"This is nice," Mikoto said looking around at the large room with a gigantic bed, a nice settee, a large TV, and huge windows. There was much more furniture in the room, but those were the things that caught Mikoto's attention.

"Shall we…" Fugaku said and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Always and forever," Mikoto whispered.

Hours later…eight in the morning…

The owner knocked on the door and Mikoto answered, taking the bags of luggage from his hands.

Earlier, she had packed a single case of luggage to change today and it seemed Fugaku did the same.

"Fugaku, your clothes are here," she announced to him as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He was and still is not a morning person.

"Thank you," he whispered as she threw his bag of luggage onto the bed for him to change into after he had taken a shower.

Mikoto had showered earlier and felt refreshed. She now looked to her husband, that still somehow held her heart after all these years. Once, a long time ago, she had tried to cheat on him, but it had not worked. She couldn't forget his face, his touch, his beauty.

Fugaku got up, not even caring that he was naked and walked into the bathroom caring his suitcase with him. Mikoto had always hated that aspect of him, the fact that when it came to his body he could feel no shame.

About a half hour later…

Mikoto and Fugaku were ready to take off. They had showered and dressed and they had eaten breakfast down in the lobby. The breakfast hadn't been really good, but it was food, it would keep them going until they got to Sasuke's house.

It would only take them an hour to get to Sasuke's house from where they were located if traffic weren't bad. And of course, having the Uchiha luck, there was no traffic at all.

Mikoto and Fugaku were silent the whole way to Sasuke's but there were no words needed between the two, they could sense what the other one was feeling.

They understood each other like night and day.

This is why they had never broken off their relationship.

They were happy like this.

They were in love and would always be.

There kids may never understand this feeling. They may never understand that their parent's were happy to have them, but all the same, they were just children; children that needed their parents.

"Don't worry," Fugaku said squeezing his wife's knee, "They'll be happy to see us. We are their parent's after all. We brought them into this world."

"Yes," Mikoto whispered, "yes we did."

Mikoto had never told Fugaku that those years she had had Itachi and Sasuke were the worst years of her life. They were the harshest years of her life, but having Sasuke and Itachi in her arms was what made up for it.

"This is it," Fugaku said and turned in the driveway of their old home, which they had not visited in many years.

Fugaku got of the car and opened Mikoto's side door. Once the two were out of the car they started to walk around the car when they noticed a child with a soft reddish hair color playing with a ball on the front yard. The girl was all alone playing while the Uchiha's long time maid sat in a chair napping with head phones in her ears.

The child did not see Fugaku and Mikoto until she had accidentally dropped the ball and it had rolled to in front of Sasuke and Itachi's parent's feet.

"Who are you?" Kin stared up at the adults with her brilliant blue eyes.

"Oh, so cute," Mikoto said and bent down to pat the child's head.

The child ran from Mikoto and went screaming into the house 'daddy, daddy.'

"Kin, what's wrong," Mikoto could hear her son saying.

Fugaku and Mikoto stood their stunned as their son came out of the house holding the red haired child in his arms who was murmuring "daddy, daddy."

Fugaku and Mikoto, for once in their life were taken by surprise.

_Was this the reason their sons didn't want them to visit?_

**Part 3: Sakura **

**(I was at first hesitant to put her part in here, but here you go. And don't hate me for what will occur!)**

Sakura was on the plane back to her old home. Back to the home where she had raised Kin, before her aunt had taken her in. Back to the place where a series of lies had begun and would soon end.

At least, Sakura prayed that the lies would end soon, she couldn't take much more of them and bluntly she hated to lie.

Sakura did feel bad, really bad. She hated to lie, she hated to be false. She hated being who she was.

She for one had lied to Sasuke. She had kept the truth from him.

Secondly, she had left Kin behind. She didn't want her to become part of this mess; it would end off badly as it is, she didn't want her daughter involved in her life.

Thirdly, she owed all her friends an apology for becoming their friends and lying to them. And for being who she was, she owed that to them too…if they could see her now, they wouldn't like it.

Fourthly, she had lied to herself and was now heading into a trap. And she knew it. She couldn't save herself from the fire this time, because someone was going to burn, just whether it was her or not, depended on fate.

**Part 4: Lee **(the day before Sakura left for home)

**(Now the question you should be asking is, why did I put him in here now? Is it a conspiracy?)**

Lee was having a wonderful day, you see. Nothing in the world was going wrong. Gai had left Lee in charge of the house and Lee was taking full responsibility.

Lee was planting sunflowers in pots on the table. He was trying to prove to himself and everyone else in the world, that well, sunflowers could grow in the winter time.

He was wearing thick gloves, because he didn't want any splinters from the soil to get into his delicate youthful fingers. That would or could leave a scratch or worse a scar.

Lee sighed as he remembered that this was the beginning of a nice long week break. He would finally be able to have some time off school to practice martial arts with Gai five hours a day. That was always there daily routine on breaks.

Lee loved how one put enough energy and power into kicks. He adored the new girl, well not so new girl anymore, for her ability to do martial arts. Lee always forgot to ask her where she had learned martial arts from. There weren't too many great teachers left, and Sakura just had to have been taught by a great teacher.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Lee with his small trowel (shovel) in hand walked to the front door of the house and opened the door.

There, standing before him, was a man he would never thought he would meet again.

"Itachi?" Lee asked as Itachi just smirked.

"Hello Lee," Itachi said and smirked wider.

"I thought you were in America," he accused the older Uchiha.

"I was, but I came back to help Sasuke out with his women troubles?" He said and shook his head. "Are you going to invite me in Lee?"

"Of course, after all you're a good friend of Gai and Kakashi. Both of whom are not here at the present but I will call them for you and tell them you're here."

"Thanks, Lee. But you still haven't answered my question yet?"

"What question?" Lee asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

Itachi chuckled and asked, "…"

**-Chapter End- ****Readers, please read blow!**

**Well, if you review I'll send you a preview of the next chapter, in my opinion, it will be a better preview then the last one I sent out to everyone… Someone said that I needed to add more suspense and a plot to the story, so well I did. **

**Might I add, that I am so grateful for all those nice messages you sent me saying how much you loved the preview. I almost jumped up and down when I saw I was one review short of reaching 40 for the chapter. But I forgive you guys. **

**I'll try my hardest to update Labor Day Weekend, I really will. School starts Monday and I'm not looking forward to it, so updates might become less frequent! The good news though: this story doesn't have too many chapters left!**

**Thanks, Love y'all,**

**moonleeslife**


	15. Untold Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again. I hope this chapter solves some of your questions about what is going on with the story, and I hope that none of you kill me for what's going to happen. I'm sure I'll start dodging the things you throw at me soon. Well thanks for your support. R & R! Muchas gracias!!! Sorry for the very long wait, my classes are killing me with tons of homework…especially when I have to stay late after school everyday for physics. **

_**MUST READ THIS:**_** I HAVE REVISED THIS CHAPTER (15) AND THE CHAPTER BEFORE IT (14) (PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVEN'T) AS OF January 9****th****, 2010. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE UPDATED VERSION, PLEASE DO. I have changed the plot, tweaked it. My Apologies, the story line that I used originally was getting to out of hand. My apologies, I hope this chapter is better!**

**PMYM**

**Chapter 15: **

**Untold Secrets**

"**Whoever wishes to keep a secret must hide the fact that he possesses one."**

**-****Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe**_**(1749-1832) German poet, novelist and dramatist.**_

**Part 1: ****Sakura's Journal (Part 1) on the plane**

You know how they say that it is easier to tell a secret than to keep one? Well I totally disagree with it. I've always been the perfect goody good girl who can keep a secret, but you know what? I know that each secret I have and keep can never be told. Why? Because I don't want the people I love to have to learn who I really am. Why? Because everything you know about me now may not be entirely true. Why? Because I have secrets that are dark.

While the reason I'm saying that I have secrets, isn't what you think it is. I just hate keeping secrets from the people I love and I was being over dramatic with the last paragraph, but how can I not help it. I didn't tell Sasuke something that meant the world to me. I never told him…

I did not lie to Sasuke on where I was headed. I was indeed headed home, but home was not a pleasant place.

I had told Sasuke that I mourn deeply for my grandmother, but I do not.

A long time ago, my grandma had stolen something from me that I want back. She stole the one gift my parent's had left to me in their will-a locket.

**Part 2: Sasuke**

Fugaku and Mikoto stood stunned as their son came out of the house holding the red haired child in his arms who was murmuring "daddy, daddy" over and over again.

Fugaku and Mikoto, for once in their life were taken by surprise.

_Was this the reason their son didn't want them to visit?_

For the first time in their lives they were stunned, completely and irrevocably stunned and nothing had ever been this priceless before. Was it true that Sasuke had a son?

Sasuke stared at his parent's faces and then couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Kin, these are my parents," Sasuke said aloud, so that his parent's heard him too.

Kin's eyes got as big as saucers as she now turned around in Sasuke's arms and looked at his parents. She was too scared of the expressions on their faces to let out anything other than a "hello."

"Sasuke is she your daughter?" Fugaku addressed his son. Mikoto still looked like she was quite clearly in shock.

"Yes, in name only. Not by blood, but it feels as if she were really mine," Sasuke kissed Kin's adorable cheek as he said this and she gave off a contented giggle.

"Dad, Mom, this is Kin, my girlfriend Sakura's daughter," Sasuke said as Kin shined her amazing smile, already starting to creep into their cold hearts.

Mikoto's shock finally wore off once Sasuke had said that the girl really wasn't his, juts by name.

"May I call you grandma and grandpa," Kin squealed out, excited at the thought that her family just expanded even more.

To Sasuke it looked like with those words his parent's both softened and added twenty years to their age.

"It would be fine," Mikoto spoke up to Kin, and picked her up out of Sasuke's arms. Mikoto was intrigued with the child; she had never had a daughter but always dreamed of having one. After Sasuke, she found out that she couldn't have and didn't want any more kids. Her dreams of a daughter died especially when she was moving around the world too much to adopt a girl. Plus she knew that Fugaku had always been against the adoption policy saying that women shouldn't have children if they don't want them, yet he wasn't against surrogates. It was a very conflicted answer while dealing with her husband.

Kin kissed her cheek lightly, being polite and reintroducing herself to Mikoto. Fugaku was now interacting with the child too while Sasuke stood off to the side of the garage phoning his brother.

It was strange thought Sasuke, that Itachi hung up on him like that, he had never done that to him before, but Sasuke just figured that Itachi was probably busy and didn't need Sasuke's distractions. As Sasuke closed the phone he watched ads Mikoto happily put the child down and Kin went running, retrieving her ball. And then he remembered the real reason why Itachi would hang up the phone and he distracted himself so he would not remember that he was part of the blame.

"Sasuke, she's absolutely gorgeous," Mikoto said to him. She didn't even, like his dad, say 'hello, it's good to be home.' Sasuke knew that even if it did feel good to see them after all these years, he knew that welcoming them was out of the question. They came when they wanted. They left when they wanted, not when he wanted or found it most convenient. They were and are his parents, parents that were distant unloving and uncaring towards him.

Maybe as a kid, he acted to wild and that's why he hated them, but he knew that they hated him from the start, before he was even out of Mikoto's womb. Itachi had the right to call them mother and father, but he never got that right he always had to call them by their first names and the one time he had called his father, papa, he had been punished for it. Never again would he make the mistake of opening up to the parent's that he loved, but he knew he was a sucker, who yearned for parental acceptance and love. Sometimes he wished that he had never known his parents or that they were dead, but whenever he saw them together he felt ashamed for thinking these thoughts….

"Son, we will be staying with you for the next two months," Fugaku said, not even looking at Sasuke, but at Kin who was still chasing after the ball, and laughing freely at the nature around her.

When Kin returned with the ball, she took Mikoto and Fugaku by the hand and said excitedly, "I want to show you my room!!!!"

Sasuke watched as his parents, Mikoto and Fugaku, stepped into his house and Kin's life, leaving him on the outside, once again both literally and figuratively.

**Part 3: Sakura's Journal (Part 2) in her hotel room**

My story is dark and pitiful…as I write these words do not come into my mind…it feels as if my hands are numb from holding the pen for to long.

The blotch on this page is proof that I'm having trouble coming up with things to say…

Sasuke, if you ever end up reading this…this journal contains accounts of parts of my life; I do not want you to feel bad about it. I did betray your trust. I betrayed everyone from Ino to Hinata and I now ask for forgiveness that I now have no hope of achieving. I Sakura Haruno have a secret.

There's no lying about it….I could go on to tell you every lie about me, but that wouldn't be right…after these long weeks of hating and loving you, I cannot bare to keep this secret.

Right after my parents died, so very long ago, they had a will. You see my parent's had hired a very good lawyer before Kin was born to go after my grandmother for not taking better care of me. Because she had allowed the man to kidnap me…she had known the rapist.

My grandmother, the same one I will go to visit before she dies, stole a locket from me, in those years she was taking care of me.

You remember how long ago I told you how I was raped, but I didn't fully tell you the whole story.

Since I was eight and up until the rape, I had lived with my grandmother.

I can remember the times before I was eight. I lived with my parent's whom loved me wholeheartedly, until the day they got the phone call that told them that I was being taken from them. The man had been gaining blackmail on my father and was threatening to do things to him and ruin his business. Somehow the cops had found out about it and got involved.

They decided that it would be safer to entrust me with someone outside the company who did not know about its inner workings very well. My grandmother was the best choice.

I remember the last day I saw them, before the rape. Mother had on a pink festive kimono and was smiling her scarlet bird smile. Father had on a kind but saddened smile as he leaned down to kiss my cheek and wrap something around my neck.

When I looked down I found that he had placed a gold chain with a little heart shaped locket on it. At that time in my life, I thought it the world to me, and I still do. Inside it were a picture of my mother and father before they had gotten married, when my mom was pregnant with me.

My father had said to me, "Remember whenever you feel homesick, think of those smiles we are wearing those pictures. Those were the smiles that you, even before you came home to us, made us put on. Those smiles will always be for you and only you. This locket will last you a lifetime."

He kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair whispering I love you and my mother did the same as they watched as my mother's mother took me by the arm and dragged me off into her small beat up little car and off to my new home.

All through out the car ride I had held the tiny locket within my grasp and whispered a prayer upon it, "Let life bring me happiness and love." I had whispered.

Upon arrival to my grandma's old fashioned house, she got out and came to the other side of the car and without a word to me she yanked off the chain and walked to her servant.

"See to it that you make sure she stays out of my way," And she never once looked back at me.

While staying with her it was like living in an eternity of turmoil. It was mainly don't do this, or do that. And shut up little girl. Don't run in the house.

That was the reason why I had begun to do martial arts-to take out my frustrations in life. That's when I decided to never let people walk on anyone other than me.

It was horrible, my grandmother took a piece of me with her, and I remember the day when Mother and Father picked me up.

Mother was, this time in a yellow sun dress, a pink scarf wrapped around her dainty neck and my father came up to me in a blue suit that made him look handsome. I had been crying and he knew it.

He had looked to my neck, "Where is the necklace I gave to you silly girl?"

My grandmother looked at me with apprehensive eyes. She had warned me if I said anything that she would come after me. And that's when for the first time in my life I lied, "I don't know daddy, it's lost."

And it didn't help that two days before Kin was born, they were killed. They never ever got to meet there soft red haired daughter…they never got to meet the child the had protected within me…

That locket if anything, now belonged to Kin…she deserves there smiles…

**Part 4: Lee**

"Of course, after all you're a good friend of Gai and Kakashi. Both of whom are not here at the present but I will call them for you and tell them you're here."

"Thanks, Lee. But you still haven't answered my question yet?"

"What question?" Lee asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

Itachi chuckled and asked, "I wanted you to star in one of my future movies. Would you do it?"

"You never asked me," Lee said stunned and awed.

"I did a couple of years ago, maybe you just never heard me. I found it odd that you never said anything about it but yeah, I wanted to have you star in an upcoming movie. I have the perfect position now, if you want to take me up in my offer since I'm in Japan filming?"

"I would love to take you up on the opportunity-I love to act!" Lee exclaimed as Itachi inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow!" Itachi exclaimed as Lee's eyes got as big as saucers.

**Part 5: Itachi**

_I still cannot believe Lee never heard me. I thought he was just hesitant, but then again, Lee hesitant about anything? Never…_

Itachi's cell phone rang as he picked up, "Hello?"

"Itachi, our parent's showed up at the house?"

"They did?"

"Yeah! And Kin made an interesting welcoming!"

"You have to be kidding me?"

"No, get over here now, where are you?"

"Visiting friends," Itachi replied stunned that his parent's would go to Sasuke's out of the blue.

"Well tell them that you need to leave."

"I'm not going to be rude, Sasuke Uchiha. Haven't you learned your manners yet?"

"I have to go."

Te phone went dead as Itachi exhaled loudly and turned to Lee who stil had eyes as big as saucers.

"I'm sorry about that Lee, but will you give Gai and Kakashi my greetings and tell them to visit my old home for me?"

"Sure!" Lee responded enthusiastically. "Anything you want!"

"Thanks. I'm sorry, but it's rude I know. But I'm needed at home, so I must go now." Itachi smiled at Lee and ruffled his hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and oh, here's the script. I highlighted the parts you need to know for tomorrow." Itachi took the script out of his bag. The night before he had highlighted what Lee had needed to know and the only reason he was using Lee now was because he knew that Lee would make an awfully good ninja actor.

"Thanks, by Itachi!" Lee exclaimed as Itachi walked down to his car, and got in and drove off.

**Part 6: Sasuke**

**The Nightly Phone Call (Three days late) and not at Night**

"Hello," Sasuke answered his phone reluctantly, it was five in the morning and he was not a morning person. Whoever was calling him better have something to tell him or he would kill them.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for not calling sooner."

"Sakura, why haven't you called?" Sasuke had been out of his mind worrying about her because she had given him no contact information and had never once called him. He had been scared that something had happened to her. His voice held only concern in it.

"I have been too busy and I haven't had a phone." Sakura's voice was soothing. It had been so long since he last heard it.

"I missed you," He whispered.

"I missed you to. You mean the world to me Sasuke. I wanted to let you know that I am coming back today. I'll be at the airport at 2pm." Sakura's voice was rushed.

"I'll pick you up. What's wrong?"

"The phone is dying, Sasuke." Sakura said and then whispered. "I love you more than life Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow and tell Kin I love her and miss her too."

"I love you too, honey. I'll see you," Sasuke whispered as the phone went dead and Sakura's voice vanished.

Had she only called to tell him to pick her up? There had been something wrong with her anxious tone of voice-she was hiding something and she would find out what it was later today.

He couldn't sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

**The End**

**A/N: This chapter felt like it was starting to delve into the plot more and I loved writing it even if it did take me over a month to write and plan out. Originally this was going to be the finally chapter but I feel like there's a lot more to this story left so there will probably will be at least two more chapters unless I'm feeling like I can properly conclude this story next chapter (most likely NOT going to happen). **

**School has been taking up 90percent of my life and I haven't had time for much of anything not even this…so I will try to get up the next chapter soon, but it should be up by Thanksgiving. So…I hope you guys like the chapter, because I think it is ok and well…it feels like I'm starting to delve into some weird things again…**

**Can I please get 40 reviews pretty please?????? It would make me feel really good and relieved that you my loyal fans are still with me supporting me-so many of you have left and tons of people have left fan fiction their stories and their readers…. **

**Thanks,**

**moonlesslife**


	16. Living in a Dream

A/N: This chapter will be the last chapter. Without any thought I had decided to convert the story to the original ending. One reader had pointed out to me that this story was becoming to far fetched and I honestly agree. I had gotten bored with the story, because I have neither the time nor the love for this story as I once did. I do still have the love for the final chapter and when I read it, I remembered what I had wanted to do with this story, how I wanted to end it. **AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UDATING SOONER! LIFE HAS BEEN LIFE! And I did so bad on midterms… **

Some of you have asked me-where does the title come in? Right now!!! And I hope you would review for old time's sake-I know that this story has taken and branched off into many different paths, but you reviewers kept me updating. Thank YOU!

**PMYM:**

**Chapter 16:**

**Living in a Dream**

**(The Grand Finale)**

**All things come to an end, except time, and all of us have somehow learned to accept or deny this. **

**-Quote by me**

**Part 1: Sasuke**

Sasuke couldn't sleep.

He was glad to know that Sakura was coming home. He was glad to know that she was safe. When she hadn't called him for those three days he thought something bad had happened to her. He had thought the worst, because she had promised him she would call and he had believed her every word. Why would she break her promise? If Sasuke had made that promise he would have tried calling her no matter what situation he was in. She had said that she had not had a phone, but somehow doubt had webbed his way into his mind. He loved her, but had she lied to him?

After two hours of contemplation _(deep thought-definition for those who didn't know)_…

It was now eight o'clock in the morning, so he got up, took a shower and headed downstairs for breakfast as he would usually do. He wasn't going to stop his routine today! His maid made the best breakfasts and he just wanted to eat and contemplate more about having Sakura once again in his arms later today.

That would make him happy, really happy.

As he came down the stairs though, and turned into the kitchen he saw a scene he never thought he would ever see.

His mother was with Kin and Itachi and all three of them were making breakfast. What stunned him most was not the fact that his mother was making breakfast with Itachi and Kin, but she was making breakfast and laughing at Kin as she accidentally snorted some of the flour needed for the pancakes they were making up her nose. His mom looked totally carefree and out of character. He had never seen her like this before, and it sort of made him happy.

His mom and dad had been with him for three days now. The first day was really awkward, but thanks to his brother, it was becoming less tense around his parents. They were accepting him a little more than they used to, but they were truly accepting Kin the most. Kin had wound herself into and around their hearts and because of that his parents were glad that Sasuke had taken in such a kind smart child. They wanted to meet Sakura, especially his mom who was hoping Sakura would be like a daughter to her like Kin was a granddaughter.

His mother, everyday took on the form of a grandma for Kin. She helped the little girl ride a bike, make cookies, and she would watch movies with her. It was cute to say the least but yet…

Sasuke felt jealous.

He had never gotten any of these things from his mother or father when he was younger. He had gotten a slap on the wrist but he had never gotten a smile. He had been deprived of too many things during his childhood, but now he was reliving them through Kin. And to say the least, Sasuke was smiling, but he knew he couldn't truly be happy until Sakura was safe and laughing and hugging and kissing him. Kin was a miracle though, Sasuke knew that.

Even his father, who now just entered the kitchen, wandered his way over to Kin and pecked her on the top of the head. "Good morning everyone," he said in a happy tone, a tone that he had never used around the house when Sasuke and Itachi were small.

Sasuke was stunned, he had never seen his family act…act…normal…He wasn't use to it, but he liked it. He liked the feeling of being part of this family who was now working as a crazy unit. It made him awestruck. The only thing that could make this all better was the arrival of Sakura.

He wanted her to be part of this family; he wanted her to stay in his life. Forever if possible…

**Part 2: Sakura**

Sakura smiled at the two people who were standing beside her at the airport. She had never ever thought it possible…I mean she had never truly believed that they had truly left her but now, here they were.

Her parents smiled at her. The wrinkles around her dad's eyes deepened as he squeezed her hand. Her mother's eyes softened with love and kindness as she too wrapped her hand over her daughters'. Sakura's eyes twinkled as the three of them boarded the flight together, leaving behind there once home, which was now just a house…

The necklace lay safely around her neck…but then again there was so much that needed to be explained…

_Flashback…Three days ago…_

Sakura arrived at her old home with a suitcase in one hand and an umbrella in her other. The rain was pouring around her as she lifted her hand to swing the knocker. The knocker hit the door and thudded several times. She would have wrung the doorbell but as she remembered from staying with her grandmother, there wasn't one. Her grandmother hated the sounds of a doorbell so refused to have one installed.

The house that she had sounded the knocker at was indeed her grandmothers'. It was a large dull white colored house with shutters swinging from their hinges and wind chimes whistling with the wind.

As the knocker swung for its final time, the door opened and Sakura was staring into deep emerald eyes.

With that, she fainted and almost hit the wet cement if string arms hadn't caught her.

An hour or so later she woke up to find two people who so closely resembled her parents looking at her with worried expressions.

The man with his brown, red streaked hair looked like he was about to cry. His emerald colored eyes were full to the brim with salty water, and Sakura knew that her real father could get emotional at times, but how could the man before her be her father?

Next to him was a woman with long red hair and aqua colored eyes that matched her green and blue stripped shirt. The woman was already tearing up as a slow smile spread across her face. Mother?

Sakura wasn't delusional; it was them, her parents. Her parents weren't dead, or she was too. But how could all of this be happening? Her parents had died the same day kin was born!

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sakura squeaked out as the two people moved to squeeze her to death all at once.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!" Both parents cried out and hugged her, enveloping her, nearly killing her, depraving her of oxygen.

"I thought you were dead," the tears sprang forth in Sakura's eyes. "I thought you had died."

"No, honey; it was all a lie." Her father whispered into her ear as both her parent's pulled back, touching her face, making sure it was all real.

Sakura couldn't believe it, her daddy and mama were still alive, but how?

"How?"

"Honey," it was her mother who spoke this time and hugged her and then sat back, giving her more space. Her father did the same.

They both looked at Sakura as her mother began to speak, "That man, the same one that had raped you, was after us. He wanted to finish the business and hurt you even more to get to us. We couldn't let that happen, so your father and I agreed to work with the secret police. They said the only true way for them to catch the man was to put you in the open or to have us disappear. The police knew that whoever the person was, wanted us out of the picture. From there we decided that we needed to protect you, and also your unborn child."

Her father took over speaking now, "It was the only way. We needed you safe, in order to let ourselves live in peace. In order for that to happen, we needed you to think that we were dead and never coming back for you. It was the only safe way to go about finding the guy who had brutally raped you. We needed to keep you safe. Last year they finally caught the guy who had raped you and hurt you, but your mother and I still needed to keep our cover for a little while longer just to make sure it was safe. We were also trying to locate you this entire time. And it seems that you have found us!"

"Speaking of which, how is our granddaughter?" Her mother's eyes sparkled and she smiled staring at her beautiful daughter.

"Kin is wonderful," Sakura said and the tears streamed down her face. She was happy and could not conceal that fact.

"Where is she? You didn't bring her with you?" Her father looked concerned for her daughter.

Through Sakura's tears she laughed lightly, "She's with my boyfriend, who she considers a father."

"You have a boyfriend!!!" Her father said astounded. It wasn't a question either. His face was red with anger.

With that both Sakura's mother and Sakura burst out into laughter, there tears dissipating.

A couple of hours later…

Sakura had retold everything that's happened to her over the years to her parents. They laughed at some parts, looked concerned in others, but they were her parents.

"Sakura why did you come here anyway?"

"I came to get back the locket grandma stole from me." Sakura replied to her father.

Her mother pulled a chain from around her neck, "You mean this one?"

"How did you get that," Sakura said stunned.

"I found it and wondered why you had left it behind…"

And more stories that had never been told were told.

_Return to the present…boarding the plane…_

Sakura and her parents boarded the plane and were off to Konoha. They were going to be part of her life forever. Sakura was going to make sure that her parent's would never have to disappear again or she would disappear with them too.

She just had the future to look forward to now. A future where she could have the love of her life, great friends, a daughter, her mother and father, and one great huge family.

Sakura smiled at that.

**Part 3: Sasuke**

It was almost 2pm and Sasuke was getting antsy.

Sakura would get off her plane any minute now. His parents, all his friends, and Sakura all waited outside the airport for her to arrive into their loving arms. His parents were going to finally meet Kin's mom and he knew that they would love Sakura, but never as much as he loved her.

Pink hair coming towards him caught his eye.

Coming towards him was Sakura…but a man and a woman who resembled Sakura too.

Sakura smiled her resistible smile at him and yelled, "Kin!!!"

"Mama," Kin yelled and ran towards Sakura, breaking from Sasuke's hand.

Sakura caught Kin and spun her around. Then she passed Kin off to the two people standing beside her and cooed and awed at the child that was giggling with laughter up at them.

Sasuke also swore he her heard his mother whisper, "That was the same girl I had thought was my make up artist when we were at the airport last time."

"Sasuke, everyone," Sakura addressed the group as she kissed Kin's precious head, "I would like you to meet my mother and father."

Everyone seemed stunned, including his parents which took him for a shock.

His mother was the first to recover as she inclined her head at the couple, his father doing the same. "Mr. and Mrs. Haruno it is indeed a pleasure to see you again."

Sakura's mother ran and hugged Mikoto, "Mikoto it has been too long we have a lot of catching up to do."

"I thought you were dead," said Sakura's mother stunned while everyone else was greeting Sakura and hugging her.

Sasuke was the last to envelope Sakura into a hug and he kissed her cheek. "I've missed you so much." He squeezed her tighter.

"You'll be the death of me Sasuke," and she hugged him with enough power to leave a bruise on his back. "I'm so sorry to call you, but I've been spending all my time catching up with my parents. I am so sorry I lied to you, but I really didn't have a phone at my grandma's house."

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and led him up to her parents her were currently chatting to Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.

"Mom, dad, this is Sasuke," She said biting her lip at the corner.

"I can see that," bother her parents said. "He's an Uchiha so we already approve of your relationship with him."

"Mom!" Sakura moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, dad, this is Sakura," Sasuke said as his mother sucked Sakura into a hug and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Don't I know you for somewhere?" Sakura questioned and then pondered that idea.

His mother gulped and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Sakura's eyes got wide as she looked dumbstruck and then suddenly hit with an epiphany.

"You're the women who confused me with your makeup girl!" Sakura accused and the whole group laughed and decided to go to Sasuke's house.

**The Final Act: Sasuke and Sakura!!!!!!**

_(I had written this part before I wrote the first chapter, so I hope you like it. It was the reason I wrote this story! I love to write the ending of the story before the beginning of a story…)_

Sasuke had gotten his wish: a beautiful woman, the love of his life, and a family.

While his parent's were still somewhat cold and conceited they were slowly opening up to him and he liked it. His parent's were now slowly getting over that first born syndrome and seeing what was in front of them. And to top this all off he had Sakura in his arms where she would stay forever. He WOULD make sure of that. There was no way that he would ever allow her to leave him. _**No way in Hades**_.

Right now, Sakura was sitting on his lap, her hands wrapped around his neck and she was giggling.

Sasuke and Sakura's parents had taken Kin out to the zoo, giving the two love birds some alone time together. Sakura had tried to say that she wanted to go too, but they just shook their heads and told her that it was their turn to have Kin to themselves for a day. Sakura had laughed at their antics and smiled. She had pecked Kin on the forehead before the whole family except her and Sasuke walked out the door and got into the car heading towards the zoo.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke playfully. One of Sasuke's eyebrows went up as he was trying to figure out what she was trying t pull over him.

"Playboy meet your match," Sakura said abruptly and crushed her lush-ish lips onto the beautiful man's lips in front of her.

Sasuke groaned lightly at her words and resisted the urge to fully French kiss Sakura, but he promised himself that he would go slowly for her sake; he wouldn't hurt her, nor did he want to.

Sakura lightly giggled at Sasuke as she made him groan into the kiss again.

"You sure you have never had a boyfriend or any experience with kissing before me?" Sasuke said breathing heavier then he would after a kissing session with someone else. Not like he ever thought of all those kisses he had before Sakura. Those had all been in the good old days before he had decided to finally commit.

"Mmmmhmmm…," Sakura all but sounded out as she looked into Sasuke's dark blue eyes which at the present moment held hers bound.

"You're right Sakura," Sasuke whispered against her lips before his lips descended on hers, "this playboy did meet his match. No, this playboy did meet his _perfect_ match!"

_And for the most part their lives were now completely and irrevocably intertwined like the four elements...destined to spend the rest of forever together entwined in each other's loving embrace…_

**The End!**

**A/N: I just want everyone to know that I love you all for reading and stepping with me into this story. Most of you when at times I felt down cheered me up and have stayed loyal to this story and me. I feel though, that I have strayed from this story and don't deserve to start on a new one for a while. With school killing me right now, I've decided to put down my pen and notebook for now and to envelope myself further into my studies. (I cringe, every time I say that-laughs-) **

**I may on occasion create one shots, or two shots but as of now, I do not really wish to start a new story, maybe come summer I will feel more free, or maybe I will have an epiphany and start one. I just feel like I need to tell you all that, especially those who have been truly faithful in supporting me. Thanks oh so much!!!!!! **

**This story is dedicated to: All my fans, to my pen pal, and to those who love Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto the series.**

**I once again thank you for supporting and helping me with this story. This story is an accumulation of thoughts, dreams, and insights I have gained from your guys' comments. So thank you! I will miss this story and your loving support! Please review for one final time, it would mean a lot. I would love to break the 400****th**** review mark pretty please!!!!!**

**moonlesslife **

_P.S. If I gain a little free time in the next couple of weeks I'm going to make a one shot about Lee being an actor, if you guys want to read it. It will reference back to this story! _


End file.
